


New Friends!

by BooksandKpop



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: CUBE is a photography agency, Dramatic Irony, Drunk Texting, Fake Dating, Irony, M/M, Model!Shinwon, Multi, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, University AU, and all the staff are CUBE idols, i am literally talking out of my ass, i do not know how a performance showcase would work, i don't proof read so let me know if you catch any mistakes, it came to me in a dream, nobody is straight, rated for mild language, so please bear with me, text fic, they are so blind oh my god, this is my first attempt at a chat fic, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: (*Was Penta-Chats* don't come at me for the bad title I have no creativity)Ten boys- one group chat. It's going to get a bit wild.Aka the university AU text fic (that's also story and exposition-heavy) that came to me in a dream and I had to write.





	1. jojinho has added you to a group chat

Yanan was writing furiously trying to keep up with the lecturer's mile-a-minute explanations. The lecture material wasn't overly complicated, but since he was trying to scribble it down in his third language it meant a bit more work for him. He wasn't the only one though, everyone in the hall was racing to take down everything she said. Professor Choi was not the kind of lecturer who allowed electronic devices in her class, so that meant note-taking was done entirely by hand. He felt sorry for the students who usually used tablets or laptops, they had to readjust to scrawling notes on paper like the rest of them.

They were approaching the end of the hour slot and finally they turned over to the conclusion slide. Yanan let his hand fall limply onto his desk and the pen rolled away from him a little. He would probably get cramps later on, which meant having to ask Jinho to make him that disgusting tonic drink he used. The hall went silent when she asked for questions, very rarely did anyone dare to ask something in front of the whole class, there was usually a group of students who went up to the desk afterwards though. Just as she was about to call an end to the lecture, Yanan's phone started vibrating like crazy on the desk. He scrambled to pull it into his lap and held the power button down to force it to shut off - a little like smothering your friend when he crashed into your apartment drunk and your roommate was sleeping.

He could feel plenty of eyes staring at him and he knew his face was probably a very bright shade of scarlet. The worst part was, he had no idea what the notifications could have been for. The only people who ever messaged him were his friends in their group chat, and he always made sure to put it on mute before lectures. His lecturer called an end to their session and Yanan grabbed all his stuff as quickly as possible and dashed from the room, one of his classmates called after him but he was not staying to be embarrassed any further. All he wanted to do was go back to the dorm and lie under his blankets for the rest of the evening in an attempt to hide from the mortifying embarrassment.

It usually took around 25 minutes to walk to the dorm buildings since his lecture was on the far side of campus, but his shame got him home in a little under twenty. Sure he was slightly out of breath but at least his brisk pace meant the pink on his cheeks could be attributed to exertion rather than crippling embarrassment. As he opened the door he was immediately hit with the smell of spices. Yuto was obviously back from his dance trials and was making dinner. Yanan didn't know how he managed to get lucky enough to end up rooming with the people he did. Before he moved for university he had been told horror stories about some of the types of roommates you could end up with - the slobs, the party kids, the sex-crazed students, the junkies. But he had been fortunate enough to be placed with another foreign student and the RA for the hall.

Yuto was a blessing, he knew how to cook decent meals and kept his side of their shared double room in pretty good shape. He also was more than happy to help Yanan out with his occasional language barrier issues and made him feel less like an outcast. Of course, Jinho was amazing too, an equally good cook and very tidy person, he was the reason their dorm never looked like a pigsty even during exam season. He acted a little like Yanan's mother(even though Yanan could easily pick him up and cuddle him like a small child) making sure he wrapped up if it was cold and trying to convince him to go out and make new friends. Between the two of them, Yanan felt a little more at home in the small uni dorm. 

He did have other friends too, mostly introduced to him through association with his roommates. Of all of these acquaintances, two had really stuck to him - literally. Wooseok was a giant baby in every sense of the term. He was taller than even Yanan, which was a new experience for him. He was very sweet and childish and often ended up passing out in his or Yuto's bed if he was too drunk to make it back to his own dorm room on the far end of the block. He was the one Yanan attempted to smother with a pillow one Friday night when Yuto had an important showcase the next morning. Needless to say it didn't work and the Japanese boy was irritable for the entire next day, and Wooseok looked very much like a kicked puppy.

Changgu was a friend that Jinho had introduced him to in the first few weeks of the semester. He was around the same age as Yanan, unlike Yuto and Wooseok who were a year younger, and they bonded quickly. Mostly because Changgu was a very bright but very clingy person, and latched himself onto the taller Chinese boy at any opportunity.  He didn't mind though, and they became very good friends in no time, with the shorter making every attempt to ensure Yanan felt comfortable if they ever went out together. And while Yanan loved his friends very much and appreciated all they do for him, right now he just wanted to lock himself away and pretend the most humiliating thing in the world hadn't just happened to him, so when Yuto called him to join them in the kitchen he felt an internal conflict of emotions. He must have waited too long to answer though because Jinho was in front of him then with hands on hips as if he was waiting for something. 

 

"Well? Are you going to join us in the kitchen to help make dinner?"

 

"Umm-"

 

"Alright good, take your shoes and coat off quickly we don't have all day."

 

It looked like he no longer had a choice in the matter, and lying in darkness in shame would have to wait a little while. He did what Jinho had instructed and padded into their small dorm kitchen. Every available surface was covered with food or crockery, it looked like they were amassing enough food for an entire army. He supposed Wooseok would be joining them for dinner so. Jinho quickly put him to work washing and slicing vegetables, it was a pleasant atmosphere just making small talk as they worked diligently. Soon enough everything was prepared and cleared away and Yanan excused himself to go wash up. After washing his hands and changing into a clean shirt he proceeded to empty out his bag from the day and see what work he needed to do over the weekend. It was only as he was pulling out his notebook that his phone came tumbling out of the bag and onto the floor, and Yanan shivered as the embarrassment hit him again. But it was quickly replaced by a need to know what had caused his phone to go off in the first place. So bracing himself, he powered the phone back on and waited.

The screen lit up and displayed three notifications on the home screen, the top one was from the group chat he had with his friends but he knew that wasn't the cause since it was on mute. The second was just a calendar notification reminding him that his essay deadline was tomorrow, but that wouldn't have caused his phone to go off since it had been there since the morning. So that left the final culprit to be the last notification on his screen, and when he read it he wanted to cry. 

 

**jojinho has added you to a group chat**

 

That was it, the reason for all of his pain and suffering was his roommate adding him to a new group chat, one that he couldn't have put on mute since it was only just created. Yanan buried his face in his pillow and screamed. Yuto walked into the room just then but promptly turned around and went to fetch Jinho, he was bad at confrontation and comforting people so he would rather their older friend deal with it. Jinho rushed in moments later to find Yanan with his head buried in his pillow and phone clenched tightly in hand. He sat by the younger boys head and stroked his hair until he decided to sit up and face him. When he finally was convinced to look the shorter man in the eye, Yanan decided the best way to deal with this was to pout - Jinho squealed, it was his weak point.

 

"Yananie what's wrong? Please don't look at me like that it makes me want to cry."

 

"It's all your fault, I was mortified in my lecture because of you!"

 

"What!? Why? What happened?"

 

"My phone went off in Professor Choi's lecture while it was dead silent because you added me to a stupid group chat! We already have a group chat why would you need to add me to a new one?"

 

He was full-on whining like a little child now, even stomping his foot on the ground for good measure. Yuto couldn't believe the Chinese boy was older than him with the way he was acting. Jinho had totally fallen for it though, throwing himself at the younger boy and wrapping him in a hug while apologising profusely. There was a knock on the door just then and Yuto went to get it, it was probably Wooseok anyway. He was right and came back into the room with the taller boy to find Jinho still squeezing Yanan and apologising while the blonde just pouted.

It took a few more minutes before they could coax Yanan out of the room to come and eat dinner with them, and for the rest of the evening Jinho spent doting on him as if to try to make it up to him for the trauma he had caused. When Wooseok had been brought up to speed on why Yanan was so upset he had just laughed, resulting in more pouting from the Chinese boy. Eventually though, he gave in to his older roommates begging and said that he forgave him, resulting in Jinho jumping into Yanan's arms and squeezing him tightly for the second time that evening. Yanan giggled, Yuto rolled his eyes and Wooseok sighed, sometimes it was hard to believe that he was the oldest of their friend group.

He spent the rest of the evening cuddled up to Yanan on the couch as they watched a movie, and around midnight Wooseok finally said his goodbyes and headed back to his own dorm. The three residents of the apartment all decided to call it a night too and all went to get ready for bed. After washing up, the two younger boys bade Jinho goodnight and went to their shared room to sleep. Yuto had the ability to fall asleep instantly almost anywhere and was quickly sound asleep in his own bed, Yanan on the other hand often found it hard to get to sleep straight away, and tonight was no different. Just as he finally felt like he was going to drift off, he rolled over and remembered he needed to charge his phone. Groaning he reached his long arms out and plugged in the charger but before he could turn away and go to sleep something caught his eye.

That hellish notification, the one which had caused him so much grief - he still hadn't actually opened it. Jinho had explained to him earlier what the group chat was and why he added Yanan to it. A guy from one of his classes had insisted that their separate groups of friends would get along really well, and to test his theory he proposed making a group chat for all of them. Jinho had of course agreed because he thought this guy was cute (that information was supplied by Yuto at the expense of not getting pancakes for breakfast the next morning) and so added everyone. Yanan really didn't want to accept the request blinking at him, sure he would know Jinho and Yuto and Wooseok and Changgu, but he wouldn't know the others and that made him nervous. This sounded like another attempt to try and get him to make new friends and while he appreciated it, he was perfectly happy with the four good friends he had. On the other hand, if he didn't join then the curiosity would kill him, not to mention Jinho would probably get upset. The final straw was knowing that unless he joined he wouldn't be able to mute the chat, and therefore put himself at risk of more embarrassing situations in future. With that thought, Yanan unlocked his phone, accepted the request Jinho had sent him, and immediately muted the chat. Satisfied, he locked his phone and after checking it was definitely plugged in he rolled over and fell asleep.

 

**[New Friends!]**  

_[12:41 am]_

**YanAn has joined the chat**

_[12:51 am]_

**leehwitaek:** Finally!! @yanghongseok was so nervous that everyone wouldn't join! He was stress cleaning the dorm at 11:30 pm!

**yanghongseok:**  Don't believe the lies! What's important is that everyone is here and we can officially name the chat!

**kimhyojong:** I am more likely to believe @leehwitaek honestly

**yanghongseok:** That probably has something to do with the fact you two are dating and he would be mad at you if you didn't agree with him.

**leehwitaek:** Untrue!!

**koshinwon:** y'all are going to scare away the poor child, notice he hasn't replied? he has either gone to sleep or is choosing to ignore you all

**koshinwon:** whichever it is, please stop spamming the chat and let the rest of us sleep. unlike some of you *cough* @leehwitaek *cough* I have work in the morning

**leehwitaek:** WHY MUST YOU BE SO MEAN TO ME??!!!

**yanghongseok:** The boy is right, let everyone sleep @leehwitaek. We can take this up again in the morning.

**leehwitaek:** Fine, but only because I don't want to wake up the baby.

**koshinwon:** thank you. but you know @kanghyunggu is going to smack you for calling him that right?

**kimhyojong:** RIP Hui, you'll be missed babe

**leehwitaek:** Even my own boyfriend has turned against me. I feel so betrayed, I'm going to go cry my feelings into a tub of ice cream.

**yanghongseok:** Don't eat it all please!!

**leehwitaek:** Watch me!

 

Yanan woke up suddenly when a weight landed on his chest and pushed all the air from his lungs. He flailed around for a second before the weight disappeared and he could breathe again. Confused, he squinted against the sunlight coming in through the open curtains and found a grinning Changgu sitting at the bottom of his bed. He groaned and flopped back on the pillow, only to have his friend lie on top of him and giggle. Usually, he was a nightmare to wake up in the mornings (at least according to his roommate) but sometimes he would get a random burst of energy and be a ball of sunshine first thing in the morning and it would last until around lunchtime before he crashed. Yanan tried to push the shorter boy off him but he was clinging tightly and laughing into his chest. The blonde gave up after about a minute and just lay back waiting until Changgu gave his reason for being here.

 

"So Jinho added us all to a group chat with new people!"

 

"Yup."

 

"And I heard from Dongmin that your phone went off in Professor Choi's lecture yesterday around the same time."

 

He pouted and Changgu just laughed more, of course the story of his complete humiliation would have been spread around. Yanan rolled onto his side, startling his friend who let go and ended up on the floor. That made Yanan laugh, and he sat up and climbed out of bed before the other could try and squish him again. Changgu talked his ear off as Yanan got ready for the day, the Chinese boy had simply become accustomed to his presence and tuned him out. He was talking about his art class and the two girls who tried to ask him out in the few days since they had last met up. There were always stories about girls and guys who were constantly trying to make Changgu their boyfriend, it was just a regular thing. He was part of an unofficial "heartbreaker club" along with Kim Seokwoo, Lee Dongmin and Park Seungjun - no matter how many people confessed, the four of them had remained single all year. It was pretty funny, because Yanan knew that Changgu was a true romantic and couldn't wait to find someone he could really shower with affection.

 

"Have you checked the group chat this morning? It's pretty funny, the other guys all seem really nice!"

 

Yanan had just finished getting dressed, and the words "group chat" caught his attention. He looked to where Changgu was sitting cross-legged on Yuto's bed and scrolling through his phone. Jinho had added all of them so he supposed it was a normal enough question, but Changgu was fidgetting which meant he was hiding something. Deciding that his coffee could wait another little while, Yanan went and sat beside his friend, close enough to see he was just staring at the home screen of his phone. Changgu smiled up at him sheepishly before locking his phone and clasping his hands together. It was certainly a sign he had something he wanted to say, so Yanan put an arm around his shoulders and waited.

 

"Do you remember that barista I embarrassed myself in front of the first day we went to get coffee together, just the two of us?"

 

"The short guy with the blueish hair? Yeah I remember, why?"

 

"Everyone except Wooseok can be considered short by you Annie. But yeah that's the guy I meant. It's just- I think he is one of the people in the group chat Jinho added us to."

 

"Okay, and why is that bothering you so much?"

 

"Because he was really cute! And nice and - I don't know, I embarrassed myself so I'm afraid he might laugh at me if he remembers who I am."

 

"Well you're not sure it's him right? It might be someone different. Even if it is, and if he does remember, you said he's nice so I'm sure he won't laugh at you. Buuut if he does, Wooseok, Yuto and I can go intimidate him for you!"

 

Changgu laughed at the last point and leaned in to slap Yanan's chest in mirth. They might be tall and look imposing, but the three of them were complete softies and could never be truly intimidating. With the doubts in his friends mind settled, the two of them went out to get breakfast before making their way to the library to study. Yanan was going to finish his essay that was due and Changgu had a group meeting for one of his projects. They chatted as they ate and before they parted ways they made plans to meet up for dinner later on. As the shorter boy walked off he made a sign that Yanan should check his phone for details, and the blonde returned a thumbs up before finding a table to work at.

The time passed quickly as Yanan worked on his essay, but he managed to get it finished with plenty of time to spare. After dropping it off in the submissions box he sat on the benches in the foyer and rooted around in his many pockets for his phone. The first thing he saw when he opened the screen was a notification for the new group chat that he had joined. Or at least, he assumed it was that group chat from the name. Sighing, he unlocked his phone and decided to see what all the fuss was about.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[3:16 pm]_

**142 unread messages**

 

He blinked and checked the screen again but the number didn't change. Since he joined last night there had been 142 messages sent to this group chat. Yanan just stared in disbelief, sure there were more people than in the chat he had with his friends, but they would rarely exceed that many messages in a whole week. It was a little crazy, and he wasn't sure if he was going to have the patience to go back and read everything he had missed. As he sat there though, the number of messages kept going up and if he didn't open the chat he was going to have 200 missed in no time. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he clicked on the chat bubble.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[3:19 pm]_

**Dawnie:** Listen all I'm saying is that if one of us HAD to have a sex change I think @KinoBaby would make the prettiest girl

 

Yeah that settled it, Yanan was going to have to scroll back and catch up. There was no way he was going to launch himself into this conversation without knowing who these people were and what could have possibly brought them to this point in the conversation. Before he could start scrolling through, a message came through that tagged him.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[3:20 pm]_

**Huuiiiiiii:** Guys!!! Look!!! @YanAn is online! Hello!!!

 

Yanan cursed the newest update that let people see when you were online reading messages, it made lurking impossible and prompted conversation. His introverted self hated it, although Jinho claimed it was brilliant because it meant he could keep track of the four of them when no one would answer his calls. There was no avoiding it now though, he would have to introduce himself and participate in social interaction.

**[New Friends!]**

_[3:21 pm]_

**YanAn:** Hello. I have missed all the messages in this chat since I joined.

**Huuiiiiiii:** That's okay!!! You haven't missed much really!

**Dawnie:** Babe, the first message he saw was me calling out Hyunggu about becoming a girl

**Dawnie:** I think that might classify as missing something

**YanAn:** It's alright. I was going to scroll up and read through everything.

**Huuiiiiiii:** Wow, that is dedication!

**Huuiiiiiii:** There's no need though! We move from topic to topic fairly quickly, it's better to stay in the present!

**YanAn:** Oh, okay. I don't know who anyone is though.

**Huuiiiiiii:** I will introduce you!!

**Huuiiiiiii** : My name is Lee Hwitaek, but my friends call me Hui!

**Huuiiiiiii:** My boyfriend @Dawnie is Kim Hyojong, we're both Music Majors!

**Dawnie:** Except I specialise in production while Hui is a performance kid

**Huuiiiiiii:** Exactly!!!

**YanAn:** It's nice to meet you both. My name is Yanan. I'm from Shanghai.

**YanAn:** I am a double honours Chemistry and Biology student.

**Huuiiiiiii:** WOW!!! You must be super smart!!! Especially since you're studying in a different country!

**YanAn:** Thank you. It was hard at first but it's getting easier.

**YanAn:** My friends help me a lot with the language thing.

**Dawnie:** You're roommates with @SmolSunshine and @Yuto-DA right?

**YanAn:** I'm guessing that @SmolSunshine is Jinho, in which case, Yes.

**Huuiiiiiii:** WAIT A SECOND!!!

**Huuiiiiiii:** YOU DON'T HAVE A NICKNAME!! YOU MISSED THE NAMING CEREMONY!!!

**YanAn:** It's alright don't worry, I don't need a nickname.

**Huuiiiiiii:** Of course you need a nickname!!! Everyone has one!!

**Dawnie:** Even if some of them are stupid @/ShoulderKing

**ShoulderKing:** if you're going to be shady, at least do it to my face

**Dawnie:** My pleasure. @ShoulderKing has a stupid nickname

**ShoulderKing:** at least it's better than @KinoBaby

**Huuiiiiiii:** SHUT UP I'LL BLOCK YOU!!!

**ShoulderKing:** please do, it will release me from this misery

**YanAn:** Sorry to interrupt.

**YanAn:** Who are @ShoulderKing and @KinoBaby?

**ShoulderKing:** if you're as polite as that you have no need to apologise

**ShoulderKing:** Ko Shinwon, design major and part-time model

**ShoulderKing:** it's nice to meet you Yanan

**YanAn:** It's nice to meet you too Shinwon.

**YanAn:** What about @KinoBaby? Who is that?

**Huuiiiiiii:** My child Kang Hyunggu!!!

**Huuiiiiiii:** He is a music and dance double major!!

**Dawnie:** Hui is the reason his name is @KinoBaby and not just @/Kino fyi

**ShoulderKing:** yes and it's weird

**Huuiiiiiii:** IT'S NOT WEIRD SHUT UP!!

**Huuiiiiiii:** HYUNGGU SAID HE LIKED IT!!

**KinoBaby:** I do like it Hui, I think it's very cute ^_^

**Huuiiiiiii:** Hi Hyunggu!!! How are you? Is your class finished?

**KinoBaby:** Yep, just now. Where are you guys? ^_^

**Dawnie:** I'm chilling at Hui and @Momseok 's place waiting for food

**ShoulderKing:** i'm at work, on break rn though

**KinoBaby:** How's work going? And @Dawnie please save some food for me I'm omw over! ^_^

**KinoBaby:** Also hello @YanAn!! It's nice to meet you ^_^

**YanAn:** It's nice to meet you too Hyunggu.

**ShoulderKing:** work is work, i'm heading back now rip

**KinoBaby:** OK! Be careful and work hard ^_^

**ShoulderKing:** i will, thanks hyunggu. nice to meet you Yanan

**YanAn:** You too Shinwon, have fun at work.

**Huuiiiiiii:** Cute!!

**Huuiiiiiii:** @KinoBaby what time will you be here? I don't want the food to go cold!!!

**KinoBaby:** I'll be there in 5 minutes!! ^_^

**KinoBaby:** Is @Momseok not home?

**Dawnie:** No he had a TA thing today, he'll be back later

**YanAn:** Sorry again. Who is @Momseok?

**KinoBaby:** Oh! He's another one of our friends who lives with @Huuiiiiiii

**Huuiiiiiii:** His name is Yang Hongseok, and he mothers everyone hence the nickname!!

**Huuiiiiiii:** He is majoring in medicine!

**YanAn:** That's cool. Is that everyone from your side?

**KinoBaby:** Yes it is!! We were five and now there's 10 of us ^_^

**KinoBaby:** Also @Huuiiiiiii I'm outside please let me in ^_^

**YanAn:** So if Jinho is @SmolSunshine and Yuto is @Yuto-DA, what are my other friends called?

**Dawnie:** @TolSon and @YeoPuppy

**Dawnie:** Does that sound about right?

**YanAn:** Yes that suits them. Thank you.

**Huuiiiiiii:** You're welcome!!! But now we have come full circle!!!

**Huuiiiiiii:** You need a nickname!!

**SmolSunshine:** I got this Yanannie don't worry!

**SmolSunshine has set Yanan's nickname to ShanghaiPrince**

**SmolSunshine:** How's this?

**ShanghaiPrince:** Jinho I thought you said you would let this die.

**SmolSunshine:** Never.

**TolSon:** It suits you though Yanannie

**TolSon:** And @Yuto-DA agrees with me

**ShanghaiPrince:** Tell him to say that to my face.

**Yuto-DA:** It suits you

 

Yanan sighed out loud. Of course all his friends would tag-team against him to leave him with that nickname. It came out one time when he was drunk and they were never going to let him live it down. Checking the time he realised he had been texting the group chat for over 25 minutes, and his ass was getting sore from sitting on the metal bench for so long. He stood up and stretched, then with one last glance at his phone he pocketed it and started walking back to the dorm. Maybe he could take a short nap before he met Changgu for dinner. He would need to ask him which one of the people in the group chat he thought was the barista. It couldn't be Shinwon unless he only started working as a model recently. If it was Hwitaek or Hyojong then his friend would be very disappointed since they were taken. That left Hyunggu and Hongseok. Yanan also then wondered who was Jinho's friend that had the idea for the group chat in the first place. It probably wasn't the couple, but Shinwon wasn't ruled out this time. He would just have to ask later on.

When he got back to the dorm Yuto and Wooseok were already there, they were watching some weird anime that Yanan had no interest in. Instead he went straight into his room and lay down, a day of writing could really drain you. He lay there for a little while, only the faint background noise from his friends in the sitting room and the students passing by outside his window disturbing his silence. It was nice, but he quickly got bored. Sitting up against the wall, Yanan searched around for his phone and looked at his messages. He had one from Changgu asking what time he wanted to go for dinner which he quickly replied to, and then he looked at the new group chat.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[4:16 pm]_

**57 unread messages**

**KinoBaby:** I can't believe you seriously think that it's possible, you're crazy! :O

**TolSon:** Listen, with enough determination anything is possible

**KinoBaby:** No but, you actually cannot physically do that! :O

**Yuto-DA:** That's never stopped him before

**Yuto-DA:** Hey Yanan, I thought you were sleeping?

**ShanghaiPrince:** I tried to but I'm not tired enough. Meeting with Changgu for dinner in an hour anyway.

**TolSon:** Dude we were being quiet so we wouldn't wake you!

**TolSon:** But anyway now that you're here I need backup

**ShanghaiPrince:** Last time you asked me to back you up I almost ended up in a ditch.

**TolSon:** This is not a physical backup though, just moral

**Yuto-DA:** Oh boy...

**TolSon:** @KinoBaby here doesn't believe that I can parkour from the roof of the S&E building to Humanity house

**TolSon:** Even though I explained to him all the maths and stuff

**TolSon:** I need you to tell him that I can do it

**ShanghaiPrince:** Seokkie we talked about this before didn't we?

**ShanghaiPrince:** Maths is great in a perfect world and video games, but not in real life.

**KinoBaby:** Thank God one of you is sane!! I thought I would have to stage an intervention! :O

**Yuto-DA:** Don't write it off just yet @KinoBaby

**Yuto-Da:** Like I said, the impossibility hasn't stopped him before

**ShanghaiPrince:** @TolSon I can hear you pouting outside my door.

**ShanghaiPrince:** Come in here.

 

The door opened and Wooseok stood there pouting like Yanan knew he would be. The blonde gestured for him to come in and he walked over with his head down and shoulders slouching. Even when Yanan pulled him onto the bed and cuddled with him he continued to sulk. Yuto came in shortly after and huffed at them, before shoving Yanan over so they could sandwich Wooseok between them. He was still so full of childish wonder that whenever any of them had to stop him from doing something he got very upset. It was nothing that hugs and the promise of ice-cream couldn't fix though. In a few minutes, Wooseok was back to his bright and playful self and they were laughing about something ridiculous that wasn't even funny. Yuto pulled out his phone and snorted, the other two looked at him confused.

 

"It's Hyunggu, we just left him completely and he doesn't know what is going on."

 

Yanan grabbed his phone and clicked on the group chat, and he laughed too. Wooseok read the messages over his shoulder and giggled as well. The poor guy was spamming the chat with confused messages as to why the three of them all suddenly went offline and was demanding answers. Yuto suggested they take a selca and send it to put him out of his misery, to which Yanan and Wooseok both readily agreed. Once they had a photo they liked, Yuto added a cute filter before sending it.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[4:31 pm]_

**20 unread messages**

**KinoBaby:** WAIT ARE YOU GUYS ALL SLEEPING TOGETHER OR SOMETHING??? ヽ(°□°ヽ)

**KinoBaby:** HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED IT! I AM A BLIND FOOL!! ( º _ º/)

**Yuto-DA:** @KinoBaby relax! We're not sleeping together

**TolSon:** I mean, sometimes we do sleep together, but like, not like _that_

**Yuto-DA:** Yeah, it's more like this...

**Yuto-DA has sent an image:**

**TolSon:** Why did you send that one? I thought we agreed on the puppies

**ShanghaiPrince:** @Yuto-DA is a cat person.

**Yuto-DA:** I'll send the other one too if you just give me a second

**Yuto-DA has sent an image:**

**Yuto-DA:** Happy now?

**TolSon:** Yes

**ShanghaiPrince:** Very.

**KinoBaby:** I...

**TolSon:** Are you ok there @KinoBaby?

**KinoBaby:** YOU GUYS ARE ALL SO HANDSOME!!!! ( ^o^)

**KinoBaby:** Who is who though?? I want to put names to faces! (｡◕‿◕｡)

**Yuto-Da:** Left to right is Yanan, Wooseok and me

**KinoBaby:** Wow you guys are soo good looking! (｡◕‿◕｡)

**TolSon:** I'm sure you are too @KinoBaby

**ShanghaiPrince:** If you feel comfortable with us you can send a selca.

**KinoBaby:** Let me take a decent one first and then I will send it! (✿◠‿◠)

 

When a picture did not immediately follow Hyunggu's last message the three of them decided to move off the small bed and into the living room. They settled on the couch and Wooseok and Yuto started arguing over what they would have for dinner since Yanan wouldn't be joining them. They played rock paper scissors and Yuto won meaning it was takeaway pizza, not that Wooseok minded that outcome. Changgu arrived just then with Jinho, who immediately scolded the two youngest for making dinner arrangements without him. He agreed to pizza though, and they all poured over the menu to decide what to order. Just as the Yanan and Changgu were heading out for their own dinner, Wooseok dropped his phone on Yuto's foot, which made him yell out in pain. Confused, Yanan asked what happened, but Wooseok just signalled to check their phones. Yanan opened his up and saw there were three new messages in the group chat.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[4:52 pm]_

**KinoBaby sent an image:**

**KinoBaby:** Don't judge my outfit ok! I'm omw to a dance performance! ^_^

**ShoulderKing:** you get an 8.9/10 from me @KinoBaby, you should come to my shoot next week and get professional photos done

 

Behind him, Changgu whimpered, Yanan could definitely understand why. Hyunggu was the barista that had watched his friend's embarrassing failure in the coffee shop all those months ago. Only he seemed to have matured a bit, and the uniform he had been wearing hadn't done his figure justice. Changgu looked up at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. 

 

"Annie - he's gorgeous. What do I do?"

 

 

 

 


	2. leehwitaek invited you to chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in order to celebrate my first New Year's as a single woman since I was 15 I decided the best thing to do was write a new chapter of this...I like my coping mechanisms! This is just short and sweet and I wrote it to distract myself, I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy New Year to all!

It took a bit of convincing to get Changgu out of the apartment to the restaurant they had planned to eat at. After seeing that picture and all the subsequent compliments and praise everyone sent Hyunggu in the group chat it was understandable he felt flustered. When they eventually got there he seemed to have calmed down, but Yanan was still suspicious. The blonde waited until they had been brought their food before bringing up the topic again. 

 

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

 

"...yes. Yanannie what am I going to do?! If he realises it's me he'll think I'm an absolute loser and never want to be friends with me. He's so handsome I think I might die!!"

 

When it came to affairs of the heart, Changgu could certainly be dramatic. It's why he never dated, casual relationships were not on his agenda. If he found the right person it would have to be serious, long-term - which tended to be hard to find in university when you're only in your early twenties. Still, he wouldn't give up hope that he would meet his soulmate. Until then though, he had every right to cry over the gorgeous guy form their group chat he had embarrassed himself in front of. At least, that's what he determinedly told Yanan over the course of their meal. By the time they had finished their food, the Chinese man had convinced his shorter friend that there was every possibility Hyunggu had forgotten about the incident from before and if he hadn't he seemed nice enough not to have his opinion affected by it. Satisfied, they paid their bill and went back to Yanan's apartment where the rest of their group was.

The pair walked in the door to chaos - Wooseok was lying on the floor holding a cushion over his face and Yuto was curled into a ball sitting in the furthest corner of the room while Jinho was standing on the couch brandishing his English textbook above his head like a deadly weapon and screaming bloody murder. The three of them looked simultaneously towards the newcomers as they made their presence known in the room. Yanan opened his mouth to question the bizarre scene but Yuto waved his hands frantically and mouthed the words "group chat" before Jinho turned his attention back to the two younger boys and started yelling again. Changgu pulled gently on his taller friend's jumper and they both cautiously crept into Yanan's shared bedroom, making sure to shut the door securely behind them. They both sat on Yanan's bed and the blonde pulled out his phone to check what could have possibly caused the scene in the living room. 

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[6:27 pm]_

**74 unread messages**

 

Yanan quickly scrolled back to where the conversation had been before they left for dinner, and as the two read through the following messages they burst into laughter. It seemed that their oldest friend's violent reaction was totally justified.

_[5:02 pm]_

**SmolSunshine:** Wow Hyunggu you look great! What performance are you going to? 

 **KinoBaby:** Thank you! It's an extra credit thing for my performance class ^_^

 **TolSon:** You would be the type to do things for extra credit

 **SmolSunshine:** @TolSon behave! Just because you're alright with just getting by doesn't mean others can't work hard for their grades!

 **Yuto-DA:** @TolSon ABORT ABORT! TOUCHY SUBJECT!!!

 **Dawnie:** Wow @SmolSunshine I didn't know you could be so feisty

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Yeah it must mean a lot to you if you're getting so riled up!!!

 **Yuto-DA:** FOR THE SAKE OF PEACE EVERYONE PLEASE DROP THIS IM BEGGING

 **Momseok:** @SmolSunshine do you want to share your passion with the group?

 **Yuto-DA:** NOOOOOOOOO

 **Yuto-DA:** @YeoPuppy @ShanghaiPrince PLEASE COME SAVE ME!

 **SmolSunshine:** I'd rather not share right now @Momseok, but thank you for asking.

 **TolSon:** You must be really whipped @SmolSunshine if you're speaking so nicely when you're upset

 **Yuto-DA:** WOOSEOK TF ARE YOU DOING STOP ASDFGDJSJKF

 

From there the conversation descended into a mess consisting of Yuto begging to be saved, Wooseok being an idiot, Jinho's possible crush on Hongseok getting exposed to the entire group, and a confused Hwitaek, Hyojong and Hyunggu. Fortunately, it seemed like the object of their short friend's affections was completely oblivious to the fact he was being crushed upon and the chaos simmered down. Until Shinwon returned and stirred everything up again, which must have ultimately led to the situation they had come home to see. Deciding that they had given the trio enough time to make an attempt at fixing things, Yanan returned to the living room to see if either of his friends required urgent medical attention. He found Wooseok face down on the couch with Jinho lying on his back clinging to him like a koala. Yuto was in the kitchen busying himself with washing up and Yanan sighed in relief, he really didn't want to have to act the peacemaker today. Changgu followed him out shortly afterwards, and seeing that things had calmed down he said goodbye to everyone in the room and he headed out. 

 

After assisting Yuto with the cleanup they put on a movie and sat on the floor beside the couch. Their oldest and youngest friends both turned their heads to watch the screen, but neither moved from their position. As wild as arguments could get between their small group of friends, it was never anything serious and always resolved itself before the end of the day. Yanan felt a warmth tugging at his heart when Jinho insisted that Wooseok stay the night with them, and Yuto offered to share his bed. This was the kind of friendship that was hard to come by and the blonde treasured every one of these moments.

It was late when they finally decided to turn in for the night, Wooseok gave Jinho a piggyback to his room before coming in to join the other two. Yanan gave him the shorts and t-shirt he always wore whenever he stayed the night unexpectedly, they were as good as his because Yanan never wore them himself. The two youngest curled up together on Yuto's too-small bed after they had washed up, it was a feat worthy of awards with how they fit all their long limbs onto one tiny frame. They both fell asleep quickly, and Yanan chuckled softly to himself watching them. He turned over and checked his phone before going to sleep, and saw he had a new message.

 

**leehwitaek invited you to chat**

 

That was odd, but seeing as he didn't feel too sleepy Yanan accepted and clicked in to the private chat. Hwitaek saw he was online and immediately responded, the blonde couldn't help roll his eyes at the other's enthusiasm even at this time of night.

 

**[leehwitaek]**

_[12:48 am]_

**leehwitaek:** Hi Yanan!! You're still awake?!

 **YanAn:** Yes I'm still awake. Is everything ok?

 **leehwitaek:** Of course!! I just wanted to ask you something!

 **YanAn:** Alright, what is it?

****

******leehwitaek:** I know you weren't here while the whole mess happened in the group chat earlier, but I was wondering if you saw?!

 **YanAn:** I read through it all yes. I wanted to know the context behind the scene I came home to.

****

******leehwitaek:** Scene?! Did something happen? It's what I wanted to ask you about!

 **** **leehwitaek:** Jinho just said they were leaving and all three of them went offline, I was worried but didn't want to pry!

 **YanAn:** It's all fine now, there was a bit of an argument but they worked it out.

 **** **leehwitaek:** That's a relief! The reason I asked you is because I didn't want to upset any of the others!

 **** **YanAn:** Thank you for being so considerate. But really everything is all fine now. Wooseok is staying the night here.

 **leehwitaek:** Really?! That's cute! I'm glad everything is okay!

 **leehwitaek:** Well I'll let you go to sleep now! Goodnight Yanan!

 **YanAn:** Of course, you should go to sleep too. Goodnight Hwitaek.

 **leehwitaek:** We're friends now, you can call me Hui!

**YanAn set leehwitaek's nickname to Hui!**

**Hui!:** You're so cute!! Goodnight!

Yanan smiled softly, Hui was a really sweet guy and it was very nice of him to want to check up on Yanan's friends. He supposed they were his friends now too. He put his phone down on his nightstand and pulled his blankets up above his head. Maybe he had been skeptical about this new group chat at first, but all the others seemed to be nice people and Yanan supposed he could deal with having a few more people to call his friends. With those sweet thoughts he drifted off to sleep happily.

 

***

 

**[Seokkieeee~]**

_[1:21 am]_

**HuiHui:** Seokkie! I just spoke to Yanan!

 **HuiHui:** He said everything is fine!

 **Seokkieeee~:** Are you sure? Because I'm a little worried.

 **HuiHui:** 100% sure!!! Look!

**HuiHui sent a screenshot.**

**Seokkieeee~:** Alright, he would know if there was something wrong I suppose.

 **HuiHui:** Why were you so worried? And why couldn't you have asked Yanan yourself?

 **Seokkieeee~:** Jinho didn't reply to any of my messages, so I was worried something had happened is all.

 **Seokkieeee~:** And you've spoken to the kid more so I thought he would be more likely to tell you.

 **HuiHui:** Suuureee~ It's not because of your little crush on Jinho is it?!

 **Seokkieeee~:** I don't have a crush! What are you talking about?

 **Seokkieeee~:** It's late, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight.

 **HuiHui:** Ok! Night night Seokkkie, sweet dreams!

 

 


	3. ShanghaiPrince changed KinoBaby's nickname to VitaminK-ino

The smell of sweet pancakes woke Yanan from his peaceful sleep. He sniffed the air hungrily and sat up sluggishly in bed. Checking the time on his phone it was still pretty early, and as expected Yuto and Wooseok were sound asleep. During the course of the night Yuto had ended up as the little spoon and they both looked so peaceful he didn’t want to wake them up. As quietly as he could, Yanan made his way out of their room and padded towards the kitchen where the smell was originating from. As expected, he found Jinho in his cute bear apron at the stove making breakfast. Despite his constant threats of not making his famous pancakes for the boys whenever they did something to upset him, he had yet to hold out on it.

 

“Are you just going to stand there watching me or are you going to help?”

 

The Chinese boy laughed, no matter how quiet they tried to be Jinho always knew when they were in the room. He went over and started bringing fruit and other toppings to the table and setting the places. Jinho went to wake up the two youngest but came back without them in tow.

 

“Is there something wrong? Where are Seokkie and Yuto?”

“They looked so cute all cuddled up together like that. After the hard time I gave them yesterday I figure we can let them sleep a little longer.”

“But- the pancakes…”

“You can have yours now if you want, or I can put them in the oven to keep warm and we can wait for the others.”

 

The way Jinho said that made it clear that even if Yanan had wanted his pancakes now, he would be waiting for the younger boys to wake up anyway. After checking the fridge and seeing that they were running short on eggs and orange juice, Yanan volunteered to run down to the convenience store and grab some. Jinho agreed and asked him to pick up some vegetables for dinner later too. With a shopping list in hand, Yanan threw on jacket and grabbed a bag. He was glad that his pyjama shirt and shorts could pass for normal clothes because he really didn’t want to try get dressed without waking his friends. Waving goodbye to the eldest in their apartment he set off.

On the way to the store Yanan checked in on the group chat, there was no new activity since last night which he found a little odd. He supposed from how Hui had been feeling the others might be unsure if the tension between their three friends had been resolved or not. Yanan sent Jinho a message suggesting he should break the silence, which was met with a thumb’s up emoji. He reached the store before anything happened though, so locking his phone he headed straight in with his list in hand. It didn’t take long to grab everything they needed. He paid for the groceries and packed them all away quickly, and then moved to the little cafe area at the front of the store. Just as he was going to check his phone for updates on the chat, a hand came up and tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Yanan? It’s you, isn’t it?”

 

The man in question turned and looked to see who was talking to him. While he had been prepared to see one of his classmates who knew him by name from projects or even one of their apartment neighbours he had been introduced to by Jinho, he certainly wasn't expecting the bright smile he was greeted with.

 

"Ah- Hyunggu?"

"Yes it's me! I was hoping you would recognise me. Because if you didn't it might be weird that I recognised you. Especially since the only photos I saw of you had filters on them."

 

Hyunggu spoke with such a bright tone that Yanan couldn't help the smile tugging on his lips. The boy was shorter than he was, although that wasn't exactly shocking. What the Chinese boy hadn't expected was being able to feel the energy radiating from him. It was almost as if he had harnessed sunshine and exuded warmth through his skin. He was dressed up for the day it seemed, and Yanan was even more glad that it wasn't obvious he was still wearing his pyjamas. 

 

"This is so weird bumping into you here! I mean I assume this is your closest convenience store since you probably live in student accommodation like me, so I guess it's not really that weird. But it's cool though! I wonder how many times we might have been here at the same time before and not noticed? Although I think I would have noticed someone as tall and good-looking as you in the store while I was here!"

"Well actually we have met before. You're a barista at Cube Coffee right? I've been there before with Changgu and I'm pretty sure I saw you there. It's hard to forget a face as cute as yours."

 

The shorter male went a very bright shade of pink and started giggling hysterically. Yanan laughed too, it was infectious. Hyunggu looked up at him and smiled so brightly Yanan thought he might go blind. He really was the definition of the word "sunshine". Changgu certainly knew how to choose the right ones to fall for, the Chinese boy felt himself being pulled in by his charms. Suddenly Hyunggu put a hand on Yanan's chest.

 

"We should take a picture together for the group chat! Otherwise the others might not believe us when we say we met by coincidence, what do you think?"

"Sure that's fine with me Hyunggu. What pose would you like to do?"

"Something different, just as double proof so Shinwon can't claim that it's fake!"

"Would he actually do that?"

"Yes! Shinwon would do anything to stir up drama."

 

He pouted a little at that and Yanan had to say that his kicked puppy face was good enough to rival any he had ever seen before. After a quick discussion, they decided on something a little unconventional, and Hyunggu quickly took the picture. It came out very well and Yanan couldn't help laughing at it. Hyunggu was definitely born to be in front of the camera. 

 

"I'll send this as soon as I get back to my apartment! My data for the month is up."

"That's okay. Hopefully, by the time you get back Jinho will have broken the awkward silence."

"Oh yeah, is everything alright? Hui and Hongseok were sending messages like crazy in our old group chat because they didn't want to seem inconsiderate to you guys. I feel a little bad since it was kind of my fault that this whole thing happened."

"You don't need to feel bad at all, Wooseok was the one at fault for being a little brat. They've sorted it out though no need to worry. I'm actually on my way back right now to have pancakes with the three of them."

 

The shorter boy seemed very relieved to hear that, and after saying their quick goodbyes Yanan left and made his way back. His stomach was growling like a baby wolf and he couldn't wait to have some of Jinho's delicious pancakes. Belatedly, the Chinese boy realised he hadn't actually asked how Hyunggu's dance performance from yesterday actually went, but he figured he could ask in the group chat when he got back. Powered on by his hunger, Yanan made it back in no time and as he walked in the door he heard idle chatter. 

 

"Thank God you two are finally awake! I'm starving and Jinho wouldn't let me eat breakfast without you."

 

His friends who were all sitting around the table laughed at that, and after putting his shopping on the counter he sat down with the rest of them. Breakfast went down quickly and deliciously, and it was decided by rock, paper, scissors that Wooseok and Yanan would wash up and put away the groceries. Yuto cheered and rushed off to have a shower before anyone could call him back. Jinho tried to help the other two but they herded him away like a small sheep and set themselves to work. It didn't take long, and once they were finished Yanan went to actually get dressed. He checked his phone and saw there were new messages in the group chat and also some from Changgu. He knew immediately what they would say, so decided to check in on his best friend first.

 

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[8:59 am]_

**Yeo One and Only:** Yanan

 **Yeo One and Only:** I can't believe you

 **Yeo One and Only:** How could you do this to me?

 **Yeo One and Only:** I'm so mad I can't even use emojis with you

 **Yeo One and Only:** Have all our years of friendship meant nothing?

 **Yeo One and Only:** And you're even ignoring me wow

 **Yeo One and Only:** I really thought our bond was special

 **Yeo One and Only:** But now I can see that it's all just a sham

_[9:15 am]_

**King of My Heart:** You're such a drama queen.

 **King of My Heart:** Do you want to hear the story or not?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Yanannie my bestest friend in the whole world ^_^

 **Yeo One and Only:** You know I love you forever~ <3

 **King of My Heart:** Of course I do gege.

 **King of My Heart:** Shall I tell the story here or will I come over?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Come over!!! ^_^

 **King of My Heart:** Ok, I will be there in half an hour. I just need to get dressed first.

 

 

He locked his phone and quickly got dressed, the messages in the group chat would just have to wait until he was on the bus. Jinho was sitting in the living area chatting with Wooseok when he was leaving, so he told them both where he was going on his way out. Jinho made him promise to come back for dinner since Yuto and Wooseok were going to see a movie and he didn't want to be home by himself. Assuring his shorter friend that he would definitely be back to eat with him, he waved goodbye and ran down to catch the bus. Luckily he made it just on time, and he settled into a row by himself to check the group chat.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[9:40 am]_

**57 unread messages**

 

It wasn't as bad as Yanan was expecting it to be, so he figured some of his new friends might not be awake this early on a Sunday morning. Scrolling back up to the top, he read through the few things that had happened. It was strange seeing such a large time difference between the last message Jinho had sent yesterday evening and his first one this morning, but Yanan was relieved things seemed to have gone back to normal.

 

_[8:20 am]_

**SmolSunshine:** I do not like this silence, it's uncomfortable and I want it to stop!

 **Momseok:** Well it is pretty early in the morning, not many people are awake yet!

 **SmolSunshine:** I honestly didn't consider the time, my apologies. I hope I didn't wake anyone up!

 **Yuto-DA:** Your texts didn't but the smell of pancakes did

 **TolSon:** Does this mean you're not mad at us and we can come out for breakfast?

 **SmolSunshine:** Seokkie you know I'm not mad! Come out and sit down, I just sent Yanannie to the store.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** And just like that the Sunshine breaks through!! I'm glad you guys are all ok!!

 **Momseok:** So am I, it was weird that this chat was so static.

 **SmolSunshine:** I'm sorry for making things awkward, let's just start fresh today!

 **Yuto-DA:** As fresh as these pancakes

 **TolSon:** @ShanghaiPrince you better hurry back so we can eat them

 **SmolSunshine:** He shouldn't be long, he left about ten minutes before you guys woke up.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Yanan is a responsible roommate I see!!

 **SmolSunshine:** Yes he is, and he is the best of all the kids.

 **YeoPuppy:** Even me? >.<

 **SmolSunshine:** You two are joint first place Changgu don't worry.

 **TolSon:** *disappointed but not surprised*

 **Yuto-DA:** It's too early to meme Seok what are you doing?

 **Momseok:** What?

 **Momseok:** Oh wait you mean Wooseok! Sorry! That might get a little confusing!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** That's right, we now have two Seok's in the chat! How can we solve things??

 **Dawnie:** It's simple

**Dawnie changed Momseok's nickname to HongMom**

**Dawnie:** We just need to watch the context or @ if things get really confusing

 **HongMom:** Different name, same meaning.

 **SmolSunshine:** It's a true testament to your character.

 **Yuto-DA:** Well if @HongMom is the mother of the group then who is the father?

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I guess it would be me, since we live together?!!

 **Dawnie:** Well then what does that make me? 

 **HongMom:** My brother-in-law

 **KinoBaby:** I guess my role in this family has already been decided! ^_^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Hi Hyunggu!! Did you get everything you needed?

 **KinoBaby:** I did! And you'll never guess who I met at the convenience store! ^_^

**KinoBaby:**

**Huuiiiiiii:** That's so cute!!! Is that @ShanghaiPrince I see?!!

 **KinoBaby:** Yup! He was just leaving when I got there, I ran home as fast as I could to show you guys! ^_^

 **HongMom:** Wow you guys look so cute together, a real handsome power couple!

 **KinoBaby:** No way! Annie is far too good-looking for me! (〃 ω 〃)

 

The next few messages were all the others convincing Kino of his handsomeness, and that was also the time at which Changgu started sending him overdramatic texts. Yanan rolled his eyes and got up out of his seat as the bus neared his stop. He could see Changgu was waiting for him, apparently feeling like the bus was taking too long to get there. Before he got off, Yanan did one little thing in the group chat before locking the phone and jumping out to greet his friend. The slightly shorter male didn't even say hi back before demanding to know everything that happened. The pair linked arms and strolled back to Changgu's apartment, and Yanan retold the story in every great detail. 

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[10:01 am]_

**ShanghaiPrince changed KinoBaby's nickname to VitaminK-ino**

**ShoulderKing:** unexpected, but i like it.

 

 


	4. kimhyojong has invited you to a group chat

Changgu sat in Yanan's lap and listened with intense focus to his retelling of the morning's events. He made Yanan describe in detail how Hyunggu looked, what he was wearing, what his voice sounded like and even about his height. As the great friend he was Yanan did his very best to satisfy his curiosity, but when Changgu asked if he had gotten a chance to smell Hyunggu's cologne - that's where the Chinese boy drew the line. Refusing to give in to his best friend's pouting, they instead had coffee and biscuits and Yanan listened as the other waxed poetic about the boy he hardly knew. It would be funny if he didn't feel so bad for his friend who was crushing hard. This was worse than when he developed a crush on Kim Sejeong from his English Literature module at the start of the year. When he seemed to be losing steam in his ramblings, Yanan out his hand on his friend's knee and made a suggestion.

 

"Changgu before you go any further than this, you should probably talk to him."

"I have talked to him!"

"You guys have participated in the group chat at the same time, that's not really what I meant. Try sending him an individual message and get to know him better first."

"That would be weird though! I can't just slide into his PM's and be all like 'Hey Hyunggu you seem like a cool guy let's chat'."

"Actually that sounds like the perfect thing to do. I mean Hui sent me a PM at like 1 am last night and it wasn't weird. Hyunggu seems really sweet I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all."

"Wait wait go back. Why did Hui send you messages so early in the morning? And why were you still awake?"

"He was worried about Jinho and the other two and their fight, I told him everything was fine though. And the four of us stayed up for a while after you went home, I was asleep by half past don't worry."

 

Seemingly placated by that, Changgu sat back on the couch and contemplated Yanan's suggestion. His friend was an open book when he let himself be, and right now Yanan could read every emotion as it passed through the shorter boy's mind. As those emotions started to cycle across his face Yanan just pulled him closer so he could lie on the taller boy's chest as he overthought every possible way of initiating the conversation. While this was happening, Yanan decided to check his phone and see if the group chat had revived itself. As expected there were a few unread messages from the big group chat, but he had another notification that intrigued him.

 

**kimhyojong has invited you to a group chat**

 

There were two things that Yanan found weird about this, or three if you considered the fact that he was being added to yet another group chat. The first was that it was Hyojong sending the invite rather than Hui, and of course, the second being that it was an invite to join instead of just being added. Out of pure curiosity, he opened up the notification and accepted. Oddly enough, there were only a few people from the big group who were already there. Immediately, a new message came through.

 

_[11:59 am]_

**kimhyojong:** Good @YanAn is finally here

 **jungwooseok:** Why are you always the last one to enter these group chats?

 **YanAn:** What do you mean the last one? There's only five of us here?

 **kimhyojong:** It's because the others can't be trusted 

 **kimhyojong:** This is a secret operation!

 **adachiyuto:** Yeah and now that you're finally here we can actually find out what this operation is

 **YanAn:** You mean to say that this group chat has been active for an hour and a half and you don't know what for?

 **koshinwon:** you catch on quickly Yanan, it's a nice change

 **jungwooseok:** Is that supposed to be aimed at me?

 **kimhyojong:** @koshinwon is a shady ho get used to it little man

 **adachiyuto:** Lmao. Seokkie he called you little

 **jungwooseok:** Such a nice change, I'm flattered

 **kimhyojong:** What?

 **YanAn:** @jungwooseok stands at an impressive 188.8cm tall. He is not little in anyone's books.

 **koshinwon:** in the photo the three of you sent the other day he didn't look that tall.

 **jungwooseok:** That would probably be because @adachiyuto and @YanAn are also giants

 **kimhyojong:** How giant exactly? 

 **adachiyuto:** I'm 184cm, Yanannie is 186

 **koshinwon:** well isn't that just wonderful. do you know what that means @kimhyojong?

 **kimhyojong:** I'm not answering that

 **jungwooseok:** What does what mean @koshinwon?

 **koshinwon:** our dear hyojong is only a mere 174cm tall. which means that even the shortest of us stands a good 10cm above him.

 **adachiyuto:** Wait does that mean you're tall too @koshinwon?

 **YanAn:** He's a part-time model, he would have to be tall.

 **koshinwon:** yet again Yanan shows he is the most observant of you all.

 **koshinwon:** i am also 184cm tall @adachiyuto. although on the job i wear shoes with three cm inserts so i am slightly taller.

 **jungwooseok:** Wow, so this chat is like...the tall line ft. Hyojong

 **YanAn:** But 174cm isn't exactly small though.

 **kimhyojong:** It looks like @YanAn is officially my favourite person here, the rest of you are dead to me

 **koshinwon:** you can get emotional some other time. please just tell us what this stupid chat is about.

 **kimhyojong:** Fine, but only because Hui and Hyunggu will be back soon and I can't let them know about this

**kimhyojong named the chat [Operation jinhongseok]**

**kimhyojong set his nickname as AgentKHJ**

**AgentKHJ set koshinwon's nickname as AgentKSW**

**AgentKHJ set jungwooseok's nickname as AgentJWS**

**AgentKHJ set adachiyuto's nickname as AgentAYT**

**AgentKHJ set YanAn's nickname as AgentYA♡**

**AgentKHJ:** Any questions?

 **AgentAYT:** Why does Yanannie get a heart and we don't?

 **AgentJWS:** We're dead to him and Yanan is his favourite, that happened like 5 messages ago dude

 **AgentAYT:** Oh yeah, right

 **AgentKHJ:** I meant questions about the purpose of this chat

 **AgentKSW:** well i think the title is pretty self-explanatory.

 **AgentYA♡:** So we're going to plot to get Jinho and Hongseok together?

 **AgentYA♡:** I understand why they're not in this chat, but what about the other three?

 **AgentKHJ:** There is a good reason behind it

 **AgentKHJ:** I need to tell Hui about it in person, and he'll be easier to convince if there's already a plan in motion. Plus he's a blabbermouth

 **AgentKHJ:** If Hyunggu was here he would tell Hui so I can't add him until Hui has been read in

 **AgentKHJ:** And I don't know how good your friend Changgu is at keeping secrets

 **AgentJWS:** Changgu is a great secret keeper don't worry

 **AgentAYT:** Yeah he's sound so you can add him 

 **AgentKHJ:** Alright, that's enough of a vote of confidence for me

**AgentKHJ invited yeochanggu to the group chat**

**AgentKHJ:** And now we wait for him to join

 **AgentYA♡:** He's currently asleep on my chest so he won't be joining for a while, but I can read him in once he wakes up.

 **AgentKSW:** why is he asleep on you in the middle of the day?

 **AgentYA♡:** Affairs of the heart. I think it would merit a whole other group chat.

 **AgentKHJ:** Ok so Hui and Hyunggu are just back

 **AgentKHJ:** I will give a status report once I've filled them in

 **AgentJWS:** Cool, I have to go so I'll check back in later

 **AgentAYT:** Me too. Over and Out

 **AgentKSW:** as much as i would love to stay and witness the dramatic entry of hui and hyunggu, i must go to work.

 **AgentYA♡:** Have fun in work Shinwon, make sure you eat lunch.

 **AgentYA♡:** I'm sure you won't miss out on too much.

 **AgentKSW:** you haven't known hui as long as i have, trust me.

 **AgentKSW:** but thank you Yanan, i will certainly get lunch. talk later.

 **AgentYA♡:** Ok, bye!

**AgentKHJ invited leehwitaek to the group chat**

**AgentKHJ invited kanghyunggu to the group chat**

**Agent KHJ:** Brace yourself Yanan

**leehwitaek joined the group chat**

**kanghyunggu joined the group chat**

**leehwitaek:** DAWNIE

 **leehwitaek:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU

 **leehwitaek:** YOU STARTED A GROUP CHAT WITHOUT ME

 **leehwitaek:** TO SET UP MY BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD WITH HIS CRUSH

 **leehwitaek:** You better have a good explanation for this betrayal!!!

 **AgentYA♡:** He didn't want to add you in case you were with Hongseok and it gave the game away.

 **AgentYA♡:** It was a strategy plan, that's all.

 **leehwitaek:** Oh

 **leehwitaek:** That makes perfect sense!! Dawnie babe you're so smart!!

 **kanghyunggu:** Why does everyone else have nicknames but not us? >.<

 **AgentKHJ:** I'm on it

**AgentKHJ set leehwitaek's nickname to AgentLHT**

**AgentKHJ set kanghyunggu's nickname to AgentKHG**

**AgentYA♡:** Hyunggu and Hyojong's nicknames are very similar, we'll have to be careful not to mix you guys up.

 **AgentLHT:** Wait...why does Yanan have a heart in his nickname and I don't???

 **AgentLHT:** Is there something you want to tell me Dawnie???

 **AgentYA♡:** No no Hui it's nothing like that.

 **AgentYA♡:** It's just that everyone else has three initials and I only had two, and Hyojong felt bad.

 **AgentLHT:** Awwww Dawnie babe you're so thoughtful!!

 **AgentLHT:**  The heart suits you perfectly Yanannie!

 **AgentKHG:** It really does!! ^.^

 **AgentKHG:** So, what's the plan?! ^.^

 

Changgu started to stir against Yanan's chest, so the Chinese boy locked his phone and put it down on the table. He felt a little bad about lying to Hui but he wanted to avoid a couple's spat over something as silly as a group chat and nicknames. The idea of the group chat itself was a great one though, and now he knew for sure that Hongseok also liked Jinho back. They would be very cute together. All they needed to do was set a plan in motion. As Changgu woke up from his nap, Yanan thought that this might also serve as an opportunity to help his best friend talk to his own crush in the group. He might just have to talk to Hyojong separately to set a little something up. Unless his friend was going to take the dive and start a conversation with Hyunggu by himself, but from the emotions Yanan was reading from his face that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Not without a viable reason at least.

Maybe he could use 'Operation jinhongseok' to get 'Operation 2ggu' rolling as well. 

 

 

 


	5. SmolSunshine changed Yuto-DA's nickname to Low-ToneRapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation jinhongseok is go!

**[Operation jinhongseok]**

_[6:10 pm]_

 

 **AgentYCG:** I realise I never asked earlier, but is there a time limit on our mission? ^.^

 **AgentKHJ:** Hmmmm that is a good question

 **AgentKHJ:** Does Jinho have any big performances coming up for his classes?

 **AgentAYT:** He's been stressing about something for a few weeks, but I'm not sure what it is

 **AgentLHT:** The semester end showcase is coming up!! Jinho is probably doing a piece since he's top of the class!

 **AgentKHG:** What were you thinking Dawnie hyung? ^_^

 **AgentKHJ:** Hongseok is a big sap right?

 **AgentLHT:** He's a romantic babe, I think it's sweet!

 **AgentKHJ:** Right a romantic then

 **AgentKHJ:** But he's a sucker for cliché dramatic gestures and all the soft stuff

 **AgentKHJ:** So I was thinking that if they don't realise how obvious they're being before the showcase then that can be our last stand

 **AgentAYT:** You mean pushing them together and spelling it out for them right?

 **AgentKHJ:** Bingo my boy

 **AgentLHT:** Well the showcase is the last day of the month, which gives us just under two weeks!!!

 **AgentYCG:** And in the meantime? How are we going to get them to see how much they like each other? >.<

 **AgentKHG:** Changgu is right, they're so blind to their feelings! >_<

 **AgentJWS:** We will give them love glasses

 **AgentAYT:** That doesn't help dumbass

 **AgentYA♡:** We have to get them to admit to themselves they have crushes first.

 **AgentYCG:** As always Yanannie with the great ideas ^.^

 **AgentLHT:** He's right!!! Hongseok refuses to admit he likes Jinho! We have to deal with that first!

 **AgentJWS:** He tried to smother me with a pillow when I told Yuto about his crush and then called me delusional so

 **AgentAYT:** I wanted to smother you too Seokkie, especially since Jinho got mad at me for knowing about the crush he claims not to have

 **AgentAYT:** And Yanan has also tried to smother you in the past, it's nothing special

 **AgentJWS:** Wow rude

 **AgentYA♡:** No fighting or I'm confiscating your stash of energy drinks.

 **AgentJWS:** YOU WOULDN'T

 **AgentYA♡:** Try me Wooseok.

 **AgentKSW:** and here i thought you were an angel all this time.

 **AgentAYT:** Don't be fooled by his soft looks

 **AgentJWS:** Yeah Yanannie can be a straight up savage when he wants to be

 **AgentYCG:** He's not a savage Seok how could you say such a thing! :O

 **AgentKHG:** I think he means savage like he can be ruthless with his words sometimes ^_^

 **AgentAYT:** You're not even that old Yeowoonie how can you be so out of the loop with slang?

 **AgentKHJ:** What kind of nickname is that? 

 **AgentLHT:** I thought you were talking to Shinwonnie for a second!!

 **AgentJWS:** You want to explain or will I?

 **AgentYA♡:** Why does he have to explain it? We never asked about where Kino or Dawnie came from.

 **AgentYCG:** It's ok Yanannie I don't mind! Although I take offence to being called old Yuto >.<

 **AgentKHG:** No no you don't have to explain Changgu! Yanan is right we never explained our nicknames >_<

 **AgentLHT:** Ok let's refocus I don't want any awkward tension in this group chat!!

 **AgentKSW:** oh no whatever would we do if there was drama.

 **AgentKHJ:** Ignoring Shinwon, let's go back to Yanan's original point

 **AgentKHJ:** We need to get Hongseok and Jinho to admit they like each other to themselves first

 **AgentLHT:** And then we can work on getting them to confess to one another!!

 **AgentKHG:** That sounds like a great plan ^_^

 **AgentYCG:** So we'll work on Jinho and you guys focus on Hongseok? ^.^

 **AgentAYT:** I'm game, me and Seokkie will wear protective gear for tackling the topic

 **AgentJWS:** How does a man so small instil so much fear into my heart?

 **AgentYA♡:** It might be because you're a bit of a scaredy cat Wooseok.

 **AgentJWS:** Your words wound me 

 **AgentYCG:** It's only when you deserve it Seokseok ^.^

 **AgentKSW:** that implies Yanan has done this before. i am intrigued.

 **AgentAYT:** Like we said before; savage

 **AgentJWS** :Trust us, you don't want to get on his bad side

 **AgentKSW:** more and more interesting.

 **AgentKHJ:** Hui I'm just outside your apartment you ready?

 **AgentLHT:** Yup! I'll be right down!!

 **AgentKHG:** Have fun guys! Bring me back something sweet ^_^

 **AgentAYT:** Don't think I care enough to want to know

 **AgentKSW:** smart kid.

 **AgentYA♡:** I'm just back at the dorms, where did you two go @AgentAYT @AgentJWS?

 **AgentAYT:** The 24/7 noodle place in the city. Do you want us to bring you back something after our movie?

 **AgentYA♡:** No it's okay. I think Jinho is still here so I can make food with him and maybe ask about Hongseok.

 **AgentKHG:** Tell us how it goes Yanannie ^_^

 **AgentJWS:** Don't die

 **AgentYCG:** Don't force the topic! It's better if he comes to the conclusion by himself ^.^

 **AgentYA♡:** I know gege, he'll have his lead-male drama realisation don't worry.

 **AgentYA♡:** I'll give a status update later.

 

Yanan took his shoes and jacket off before going to look for his eldest roommate. His shoes were by the door so it was a fair assumption that he was here somewhere. After finding his room empty the next place to check was the kitchen. There he discovered a slumped over Jinho at the table with papers scattered around in front of him. It looked like he had drifted off while making notes on some of his sheet music. Sighing, he moved around the table and gently shook the shorter boys shoulder to wake him. Slowly he lifted his head and blinked sleepily at the taller boy. Smiling when he saw who it was he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. His hair was so soft and fluffy Yanan wanted to pet him - like a puppy. He restrained himself though, instead prodding Jinho and asking what he wanted to eat. They decided on kimchi fried rice since it was simple and they had all the ingredients they needed. It was relaxing cooking together, small simple questions about what they did that afternoon and university work. 

 

They finished and left the washing up for later, sitting down on the couch with their food and putting on a drama rerun. This was one of the things Yanan loved about Jinho, he never forced any pointless conversation for the sake of filling the silence. Just the sound of their eating and the show dialogue was audible, but it was perfectly comfortable. The taller knew that he was supposed to ask about Hongseok but couldn't bring himself to shatter the peaceful atmosphere. It seemed like Jinho had something on his mind though because he spent the last five minutes moving the last of his rice around in his bowl and pouting slightly. 

 

 

"Is everything ok Jinho? You seem a little distracted."

 

"Oh - yes I'm fine Annie don't worry."

 

"Alright, well I'm happy to listen if there's anything you did want to talk about."

 

"I like Hongseok."

 

 

That was a lot easier than Yanan thought it was going to be. Although he was quite shocked at the suddenness of it. Deciding it was best to let Jinho get everything off his chest in one go he pulled the older into his chest and wrapped arms around him. It seemed to be the right choice since the shorter of the pair let out a heartfelt sigh and snuggled deeper into his roommates embrace. He seemed to be preparing himself to speak and Yanan was content to wait as long as necessary.

 

 

"You haven't met Hongseok in person so some of the things I say might not make sense, but please just hear me out?"

 

"Of course, I'm great at listening."

 

"I know. So Hongseok and I have been in some classes together since first year, he was only taking Vocals as an elective to fill credits. I heard him sing a few times and he's really good. This year is the first year we haven't had any same classes at all since he doesn't need electives and he's focusing on his medical subjects, but because he's a TA and I'm an RA we see each other at student meetings. And he's so nice! He always asks me how classes are going and if I've eaten and we texted a few times too and I just...I really like him."

 

"What's the problem then? And why did you deny it when Wooseok asked you yesterday?"

 

"Well I don't know much about him outside of coursework and meetings, this group chat thing was the first time I've really spoken with him about other things and all the new things I learn makes me like him more. But because you guys know him now I didn't want to say anything in case Hongseok found out. I would be so embarrassed."

 

"We're great secret keepers Jinho you can trust me on that. But why would you be embarrassed if he found out? Don't you want to tell him how you feel?"

 

"He doesn't like me like that, I didn't want to make things uncomfortable."

 

Jinho really was as oblivious as Hongseok was about how they felt for each other, assuming that all four of Hongseok's friends were right about his feelings. But Yanan was pretty confident in their judgement, at least in Hyojong and Shinwon's case. Hui and Hyunggu both seemed like the kind of guys who would get overexcited about any hint of romance for one of their friends. If Hongseok really did like Jinho too then they needed to execute their plan as soon as possible. It was hurting Yanan to see his small roommate so down about something like this. Holding him tighter Yanan rested his chin on the others head and sighed, playing matchmaker wasn't as fun as it was made out to be in movies.

 

"I'm sure if you told Hongseok it wouldn't make things uncomfortable or awkward or anything, but I'll leave it up to you. I think you should tell Wooseok and Yuto though, they deserve to know especially since you tried to kill them with pillows and textbooks."

 

"Always the responsible one Yanannie, isn't that supposed to be my job as the eldest?"

 

"Sometimes we're allowed to have others take care of Jinho, even if they're younger than us."

 

The shorter just hummed at that and they lapsed back into a comfortable silence. They kept watching the drama on tv cuddled up together, and once it was over they both made moves to clear up after their dinner. Finally finished putting the kitchen back to its original state, Yanan claimed he was going to shower. Nodding, Jinho sat back at the table and refocused himself on all the papers in front of him. He looked stressed but a little less so than before their talk, hopefully letting Yanan in on his "secret" took a bit of the weight from his shoulders. Before he got into the shower, he sent off a text in both group chats he was part of. 

 

**[Operation jinhongseok]**

_[8:15 pm]_

**AgentYA♡:** That was easier than I thought it would be.

 **AgentLHT:** You got him to confess he likes Hongseok?!!! Already???

 **AgentKHG:** That was super fast, I was expecting it to take days! ^_^

 **AgentYCG:** There's just something about Yanannie that makes you want to confide all your romantic interests in him ^.^

 **AgentKHJ:** And you know this from experience Changgu?

 **AgentYA♡:** Are you still talking about that dumb listening service I used to do?

 **AgentYCG:** Hey it wasn't dumb! You helped a lot of people! ^.^

 **AgentYA♡:** Wooseokkie was more interested in the money they made off me but whatever.

 **AgentLHT:** Wait a second...

 **AgentLHT:** Do you mean to tell me that @AgentYA♡ was the one running the Romantic Counselling booth during freshman week?!!

 **AgentKHJ:** Oh yeah I remember that thing! Didn't Hyunggu go to that?

 **AgentKHG:** You guys tried to force me to go but I didn't in the end, it seemed to be pretty popular though! ^_^

 **AgentYA♡:** It was the most exhausting day of my life.

 **AgentYCG:** But it was for such a good cause!! And I'm sure there were plenty of grateful couples formed thanks to you ^.^

 **AgentYA♡:** Alright gege, if you say so.

 **AgentYA♡:** But back to the topic, Jinho admitted he liked Hongseok and was only denying it because he didn't trust the kids to keep it secret.

 **AgentLHT:** The kids? You mean @AgentJWS and @AgentAYT?

 **AgentYCG:** Yeah, Jinho calls them the kids because they're so much younger! ^.^

 **AgentKHG:** That's so cute! Like how Hui calls me his baby sometimes ^_^

 **AgentLHT:** It's adorable!!! And if @AgentKSW tries to fight me on this I will throw down!

 **AgentKSW:** i was planning on keeping my criticisms to myself don't you worry hui.

 **AgentKSW:** this means we are halfway through stage one of the plan. it's just talking to hongseok now.

 **AgentLHT:** I'll try bring it up tonight when he gets back!!!

 **AgentKHJ:** He's still at the gym? It's so late

 **AgentLHT:** I know but he's stress-working out, I'll call him!!!

 

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[8:17 pm]_

**ShanghaiPrince:** Hey @TolSon and @Yuto-DA if you see this please bring back some of Jinho's favourite chocolate milk from the store.

 **SmolSunshine:** Yanannie I don't need anything don't be silly! 

 **YeoPuppy:** It's too late Jinho, you know those two would get anything for you at Annies request ^.^

 **VitaminK-ino:** That's so sweet! Your friends really care about you @SmolSunshine ^_^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** When did your nickname get changed?? What is this???

 **Dawnie:** It suits him really well though

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I know it suits but when was it changed?!

 **ShoulderKing:** scroll up hui, you'll see Yanan changed it this morning.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Oh right!!! It's a really cute nickname Yanan!

 **VitaminK-ino:** I love it! ^_^

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Well after meeting you this morning I felt it was perfect for you.

 **YeoPuppy:** Did you change it before or after you got to my place? >.<

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Just before the bus pulled up to the stop and I met you, that's probably why you didn't see it until now.

 **SmolSunshine:** There are some seriously wholesome nicknames in this chat, I love it!

 **Yuto-DA:** Some wholesome, some very uncreative

 **TolSon:** Hey I thought you liked your nickname!

 **Yuto-DA:** I never said I didn't like it, just that it wasn't as creative as some of the others

 **ShanghaiPrince:** How was the movie you guys?

 **TolSon:** Really good!!

 **Yuto-DA:** Great, I really enjoyed it!

 **Yuto-DA:** Do you need anything else from the store other than the milk?

 **SmolSunshine:** Yuto you don't need to get me anything!!

 **TolSon:** @ShanghaiPrince on a scale of 1 to a whole tree how many pieces of paper are on the table?

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Probably as many as are in your comic book collection.

 **Yuto-DA:** Two bottles of chocolate milk it is!

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Can you pick up some more eggs while you're there @Yuto-DA?

 **Yuto-DA:** Copy that your highness.

 **TolSon:** We will be back in 15 minutes.

 

 

Yanan stretched and sighed happily. His two friends would be back soon with Jinho's favourite stress-reliever, chocolate milk. Hopefully it would help him relax while working on his assignments. Between himself and Yuto they would just have to make sure he went to bed early tonight and didn't bring any of his papers with him. Wooseok would probably just call in for a few minutes before heading home, he had a 9 am lecture tomorrow morning anyway. Remembering that he had wanted to shower, Yanan grabbed all his things and darted across the hall. When Yuto and Wooseok got back they would no doubt want to know all the details about how Jinho confessed his feelings for Hongseok, probably expecting a war story. If he was in the shower when they got back maybe Jinho would sit them down and admit it himself, it would be the ideal situation. As long as Wooseok didn't let anything slip they would be safe.

 

Stepping under the warm water Yanan started thinking about his other friend who was dealing with romance issues. Changgu at least admitted how much he was crushing on Hyunggu, but he hoped that he would take his advice and try talking to Hyunggu outside of the group chat. If not, Yanan would have to go to Hyojong for some help. He heard the door of the apartment opening just as he turned off the shower, and in order to give the three more time to talk, he did an extended skincare routine before washing his teeth and getting dressed in pyjamas. 

 

He walked out to Jinho being held up in Wooseoks arms and Yuto patting his head softly. This was much better than what he had come home to yesterday. They all turned to look at him and Jinho beamed brightly. After being set firmly back down on the floor, he just nodded. Yanan took this to mean he had told the two younger boys about his feelings and Yanan breathed a sigh of relief. At least this was one less thing he had to worry about. He turned to go back to his room when a voice stopped him.

 

 

"Wait Yanan I need your help!"

 

"What's up Seokkie?"

 

"We need to come up with a new nickname for Yuto in the group chat!"

 

"No you don't it's fine honestly."

 

"Too late I can already see the gears in Yanan's head turning."

 

"Yanannie-"

 

"I've got one in mind, how do you feel about 'Low-toneRapper'?"

 

"...I hate that I like it."

 

"Perfect, I'll go change it right now!"

 

Yanan giggled at Yuto's attempts at protesting and grabbing Wooseoks phone away from him. Despite having the height to his advantage Wooseok was highly susceptible to Yuto's tickles and soon the two of them were rolling on the floor laughing and yelling. Out of the corner of his eye, Yanan spotted Jinho grinning mischievously as he typed on his phone. A message buzzed through and he opened it up laughing. Yuto seemed to have forgotten that Wooseok wasn't the only one who could change his name. 

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[8:50 pm]_

**SmolSunshine changed Yuto-DA's nickname to Low-ToneRapper**

**SmolSunshine:** He will react once he has finished wrestling with Wooseok.

 **ShanghaiPrince:** He forgot that the rest of us were able to change nicknames too.

 **HongMom:** That's an interesting nickname!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Look who finally decided to come home from physical torture!

 **HongMom:** They gym isn't torture Hui, it's a good stress reliever!

 **ShoulderKing:** so hongseok works out in the gym for his stress and jinho drinks chocolate milk. 

 

 

**[Operation jinhongseok]**

_[8:55 pm]_

**AgentLHT:**  You really don't know how to be subtle do you @AgentKSW?

 **AgentKSW:** on the contrary, i can be subtle when i want to be. i just didn't want to be. 

 **AgentYA♡:** Well Jinho is currently blushing furiously so the not-so-subtle approach might be working.

 **AgentKSW:** thank you for the support Yanan, i'm glad i can trust someone here to have my back.

 **AgentYA♡:** Anytime Shinwon. 

 

 

 


	6. YeoPuppy has sent an image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys realise they don't all know what each other look like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this an excuse to just insert some of my favourite Pentafam pictures and have everyone scream over Yanan's beauty? Yes, yes it was.
> 
> There are lots of pictures in this, just a warning. And it is considerably longer than previous chapters.

Over the course of the next week, the other half of the group worked hard to get Hongseok to admit his feelings for Jinho, but it wasn't working out. Meanwhile, Jinho was able to rant to Yanan and Yuto about his crush on Hongseok any time he needed to, while Wooseok offered comforting cuddles at every opportunity. Changgu predictably wasn't much help other than moral support, he was too busy pining over his own crush in the group chat and had yet to take Yanan's advice to talk to Hyunggu individually. Yanan was going to give him until 'Operation jinhongseok' was finished before he tried to step in, he didn't think he could deal with two secret group chats running at the same time. 

 

By the time Friday rolled around and they were still no closer to opening Hongseok up, Hyojong called for a meeting via the group chat so they could discuss a new plan of action. They arranged it to happen while both Jinho and Hongseok were busy with meetings and were not at risk of discovering their secret mission.

 

**[Operation jinhongseok]**

_[5:07 pm]_

**AgentKHJ:** Alright is everyone here?

 **AgentLHT:** Present!

 **AgentKSW:** regretfully so.

 **AgentYCG:** Reporting for duty ^.^

 **AgentJWS:** Wooseok checking in.

 **AgentKHG:** I'm here ^_^

 **AgentYA♡:** I'm here too.

 **AgentAYT:** You should have called us like "Agents Assemble" or something!

 **AgentJWS:** You're such a nerd.

 **AgentAYT:** Claims the one with a stack of comics taller than him...

 **AgentKHJ:** Right well since we're all here we need to come up with a new plan.

 **AgentYA♡:** Still no luck getting Hongseok to confess?

 **AgentLHT:** NO!!! AND IT HURTS ME THAT HE CONTINUES TO KEEP IT SECRET!!!

 **AgentKHG:** Maybe he doesn't like Jinho like that and we read him all wrong >_<

 **AgentJWS:** Burn the heretic

 **AgentYCG:** Don't burn Hyunggu!!! >.<

 **AgentKHG:** Aww thank you Changgu ^_^

 **AgentLHT:** Trust me I know when Hongseok is crushing on someone and he is definitely crushing on Jinho!

 **AgentAYT:** And nothing you've tried has gotten him to open up?

 **AgentKHJ:** No and we have tried everything, hence the emergency meeting.

 **AgentYCG:** So what's the new plan then? >.<

 **AgentLHT:** I'm open to any suggestions!

 **AgentYA♡:** I may have an idea.

 **AgentKSW:** it's probably better than my plan of just locking them in a room together until they sort it out.

 **AgentLHT:** We said we needed to get Hongseok to admit it to himself first before he can confess to Jinho!

 **AgentKHJ:** What was your idea Yanan? You seem to have a good head for these things

 **AgentKHG:** Yanannie seems kind of like a love doctor doesn't he ^_^

 **AgentAYT:** You have no idea

 **AgentJWS:** It's like he has this gift

 **AgentLHT:** So @AgentYA♡ care to share?!

 **AgentYA♡:** Well I was thinking that Hongseok needs something to trigger him to confess.

 **AgentYA♡:** Like something that will make him desperate for someone to talk to about his crush.

 **AgentLHT:** That's a great idea!! Did you have something specific in mind?

 **AgentYCG:** Annie wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't thought out in detail ^.^

 **AgentAYT:** He is a forward planner

 **AgentYA♡:** I did have something in mind actually, but it involves everyone.

 **AgentKHJ:** At this point, I'm down for anything, hit us with your idea!

 **AgentYA♡:** Alright. So none of us knows what everyone in the group chat looks like right? 

 **AgentYA♡:** I mean we know what our own friends look like, but myself Yuto, Wooseok and Hyunggu are the only ones who have sent pictures of ourselves.

 **AgentYA♡:** But obviously Jinho and Hongseok know what each other look like too.

 **AgentYA♡:** So I was thinking of a photo-fest where we sent selcas and pictures. But we send really good pictures of Jinho for Hongseok to see.

 **AgentYA♡:** And if he really does like Jinho he will need to tell one of you so he can freak out over the pictures.

 **AgentLHT:**  Wow...

 **AgentKHJ:**  I'm impressed

 **AgentAYT:**  It's like we said, he has this gift

 **AgentKSW:** a well thought out, elaborate plan designed to trick hongseok into breaking over pictures? Yanan you continue to amaze me.

 **AgentYCG:** And this is why everyone goes to Yanannie for advice on their crushes ^.^

 **AgentYA♡:** So you all like the idea?

 **AgentKHG:** I think it's amazing! ^_^

 **AgentLHT:** You're a genius Yanan!!!

 **AgentYA♡:** I wouldn't go as far as that now.

 **AgentYA♡:** If this is to work without raising suspicions everyone will need to send pictures of themselves.

 **AgentKSW:** well personally i am a big fan of this idea.

 **AgentKSW:** and hongseok isn't one to shy away from photos so he will take the bait.

 **AgentAYT:** Jinho is proud of how he looks too so he will send his own selcas, but we need more than that.

 **AgentJWS:** I guess it's time to trawl through my blackmail folder for pictures.

 **AgentKHG:** You have a blackmail folder of photos? What for? >_<

 **AgentJWS:** Ummm, blackmail...that wasn't obvious no?

 **AgentKHJ:** I approve of your resourcefulness Wooseok, I think Shinwon has one of those too.

 **AgentKSW:** i do, and I may or may not have some hongseok photos that are good for use in this plan. 

 **AgentYA♡:** Ok so we have a plan then. Let's wait until they both get home later before starting.

 **AgentLHT:** Sounds good! I'll start looking for some photos I can send!

 **AgentYCG:** Time for me to break out the hard drive ^.^

 **AgentKHG:** Hard drive? What do you mean Changgu? ^_^

 **AgentJWS:** Changgu takes a lot of photos...like a LOOOOTT

 **AgentAYT:** And he needs to transfer them to an external hard drive to keep his phone memory free to take more.

 **AgentYA♡:** It is very well organised, I'm sure you'll find photos to use in no time gege.

 **AgentYCG:** We'll see about that! ^.^

 **AgentLHT:** Ok so they both should be back by seven right?!

 **AgentAYT:** For sure, will we set 7 as our start time then?

 **AgentKHJ:** Sounds good to me, everyone else down for the plan?

 **AgentKHG:** I don't see why not, let's do this! ^_^

 

  **[New Friends!]**

_[7:00 pm]_

**YeoPuppy:** So you'll never guess what I found while looking through some old files! ^.^

**YeoPuppy has sent an image:**

**YeoPuppy:** Throwback to our first week of uni! @TolSon @Low-ToneRapper ^.^

 **TolSon:** I look like such a fetus in that photo I hate it

 **Low-ToneRapper:** Hang on

**Low-ToneRapper changed his nickname to Yuto-DA**

**Yuto-DA:** Continue

 **SmolSunshine:** Oh my gosh I remember this day!! You kids looked so adorable!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** So Changgu you must be the one on the very right? I recognise the other two from a photo they sent before ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** Yeah that's me Hyunggu! I had forgotten you guys don't know what I looked like >.<

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Actually now that you mention it, you guys don't know what we look like either!!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** What if you ran into us on campus and didn't recognise us?! That would be awful!!

 **ShoulderKing:** there is a very simple solution to that problem you know hui.

 **Dawnie:** I'm already waay ahead of you Shinwonnie

**Dawnie has sent an image:**

**Dawnie:** Remember this?

 **Huuiiiiiii:** How could I forget! We won 'best carnival themed duo' at the start of semester competition!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I was going to send a selca though!

**Huuiiiiiii has sent an image:**

**Huuiiiiiii:** Our first ever time performing on stage together!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** Just so there's no confusion, in the second picture Dawnie is on the left and Hui is on the right! ^_^

 **Dawnie:** Oh yeah thanks Hyunggu

 **TolSon:** Wait a second...

 **SmolSunshine:** I think we're thinking the same thing Wooseokkie!!

 **YeoPuppy:** I also think I know what you guys are thinking >.<

 **SmolSunshine has sent an image:**

**TolSon:** We also competed in that competition at the start of the year!! You guys beat us @Dawnie and @Huuiiiiiii

 **SmolSunshine:** We thought for sure our height difference would win the judges over!

 **HongMom:** But wasn't it a couples competition?

 **SmolSunshine** : No no! It was just a duo competition, any two people could enter!

 **Yuto-DA:** I like how there is no need for clarification on who is who in that picture

 **ShoulderKing:** well i was just going on the assumption that their height matched their nicknames.

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Their height difference is amazing, we have taken some incredible photos because of it.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Do share!!! I want to grasp this concept to its full extent!!

**YeoPuppy has sent an image:**

**YeoPuppy:** One of my personal favourites ^.^

 **TolSon:** I really liked our Halloween outfits @SmolSunshine

**TolSon has sent an image:**

**SmolSunshine:** I really like that one too! @Yuto-DA do you have the one of the three of us teaching that class?

**Yuto-DA has sent an image:**

**Yuto-DA:** You mean this one right?

 **VitaminK-ino:** These photos are too much to handle! @SmolSunshine you're so adorable! ^_^

 **SmolSunshine:** Thank you Hyunggu! I've only seen two pictures of you but I'm sure you're adorable too!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Under the word "adorable" in the dictionary is a picture of Hyunggu!

 **TolSon:** I would strongly argue that @YeoPuppy would also be there

**Huuiiiiiiii has sent an image:**

**Yuto-DA:** You make a strong case, however may i present...

**Yuto-DA has sent an image:**

**YeoPuppy:** I can't believe you still have that one!! ^.^

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Changgu is adorable I agree, but there's a reason he gets 3 love confessions a week.

 **YeoPuppy:** ANNIE NO PLEASE DON'T!!! >.<

**ShanghaiPrince has sent an image:**

**HongMom:** Oh wow...

 **Dawnie:** Shush you Mr. Perfect Body Proportions and Muscles

**VitaminK-ino has sent an image:**

**VitaminK-ino:** I sent that before Changgu's came through...I feel like it's out of place now >_<

 **HongMom:** What are you talking about Hyunggu? You look great in that photo!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Hongseok you look great too don't pretend otherwise!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Do I need to send those photos from the time you went filming with @ShoulderKing?

 **HongMom:** I would rather you didn't.

 **ShoulderKing:** too late.

**ShoulderKing has sent an image:**

**SmolSunshine:** That is...certainly something

 **TolSon:** You can say that again

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Shinwon you still haven't graced us with your photos. Surely as a model, you have plenty?

 **ShoulderKing:** i am extremely flattered Yanan, thank you. i'll send one from the same shoot as hongseok.

**ShoulderKing has sent an image:**

**Yuto-DA:**...woah...

 **TolSon:** Well I can certainly see why you're a model now...

 **YeoPuppy:** I feel slightly intimidated >.<

 **VitaminK-ino:** Hold on one second! I will send you soft Shinwon pictures ^_^

 **VitaminK-ino has sent an image:**

**YeoPuppy:** I'm still in awe >.<

 **ShanghaiPrince:** You're extremely handsome Shinwon.

 **ShoulderKing:** thank you Yanan, i really appreciate your compliments.

 **SmolSunshine:** As you should! Our Yanannie is ultra-model material! 

 **TolSon:** He is! Hang on I have proof

**TolSon has sent an image:**

**TolSon:** He looks like this on a normal day, it's unbelievable

 **Yuto-DA:** You know what really hurts though? Blonde Yanan...

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Please don't bring the bleached hair into this.

 **YeoPuppy:** Too late Annie, the world deserves to see these photos ^.^

**YeoPuppy has sent an image:**

**SmolSunshine:** Remember that purple sweater? I think I had a heart attack that day

 **Yuto-DA:** It was my lockscreen for about three weeks afterwards

**Yuto-Da has sent an image:**

**YeoPuppy:** That's the one! ^.^

 **TolSon:** My skin? Cleared. Crops? Watered? Eyes? Blessed.

 **ShanghaiPrince:** I can't believe you guys had those pictures ready on demand.

 **VitaminK-ino:** If I looked like that I would have photos of myself ready to send to anyone at any time! >_<

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I mean I knew Yanan was handsome but...this is more than I was expecting!!

 **Dawnie:** And you're telling me you're not a model Yanan?

 **HongMom:** That's a crime!! @ShoulderKing you need to do something about this!

 **ShoulderKing:** in any other situation i would do the opposite of what you say, but this is an exception.

 **ShanghaiPrince:** I'm sure that everyone in this chat could look like a model if they wanted to.

 **Yuto-DA:** Yeah but Yanannie you wake up already looking like a model

 **TolSon:** He's right, you look flawless

 **YeoPuppy:** Don't forget about @SmolSunshine's waking up photos though ^.^

 **SmolSunshine:** I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Yuto-DA:** Oh really?

**ShanghaiPrince has sent an image:**

**TolSon has sent an image:**

**Yuto-DA has sent an image:**

**Yuto-DA:** WAIT NO WRONG ONE

 **HongMom:**...

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Jinho is that you??? Wow, you look incredible!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** Just like a real-life Prince Charming ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** That was actually the theme for that photo shoot ^.^

 **SmolSunshine:** Yuto you asked for this.

 **TolSon:** Uh oh...

**SmolSunshine has sent an image:**

**Yuto-DA:** Excuse me while I go crawl in a hole and die

 **Huuiiiiiii:** It looks good don't go!!

 **Dawnie:** @HongMom was blue for a while too, he looked like a pirate

**Dawnie has sent an image:**

**YeoPuppy:** Speaking of hair colours...

 **YeoPuppy:** Remember when @SmolSunshine went blonde and looked like the actual sun? ^.^

 **Yuto-DA:** Oh I can provide those pictures

**Yuto-DA has sent an image:**

**TolSon has sent an image:**

**SmolSunshine:** This is cyberbullying

 **Huuiiiiiii:** You know what you need?

 **Huuiiiiiii has sent an image:**

**Dawnie:** My dark hair, wow that's a blast from the past

 **VitaminK-ino:** I just found an amazing picture you guys! ^_^

**VitaminK-ino has sent an image:**

**HongMom:** This is from the time we all ran away from @Huuiiiiiii and hid in a storeroom isn't it?

 **Dawnie:** I believe it is, good times

 **ShoulderKing:** i'm pretty sure i have the selca hui sent me after this

 **Huuiiiiiii:** YOU DO?!!!

 **ShoulderKing has sent and image:**  

 **HongMom:** He was trying so hard not to cry.

 **TolSon:** I remember a time @Yuto-DA and I abandoned @YeoPuppy and he sent this

**TolSon has sent an image:**

**TolSon:** It hurt me

 **YeoPuppy:** You deserved it! >.<

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Did it hurt more than this one?

**ShanghaiPrince has sent an image:**

**TolSon:** I forgot about that one...

 **Yuto-DA:** Let's never forget that one selca from @SmolSunshine

 **Yuto-DA has sent an image:**

**SmolSunshine:** I have regretted that from the moment I sent it to you.

 **VitaminK-ino:** I'm in a group chat full of handsome guys >_<

 **YeoPuppy:** Hyunggu you're super handsome too! >.<

**Huuiiiiiii has sent an image:**

**Huuiiiiiii:** Exhibit A

 **TolSon:** Now that's just rude

 **Dawnie:** Oh you want rude?

 **Dawnie has sent an image:**  

 **HongMom:** I can't believe you...this is war

**HongMom has sent an image:**

**ShanghaiPrince:** Ok this is getting a little out of hand, I think we all know what we look like now.

 **SmolSunshine:** I agree, let's stop now.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** How about one more each? Just for the sake of it!

 **TolSon:** Fair enough, here's one of @SmolSunshine

**TolSon has sent an image:**

**SmolSunshine:** Well here's one of @Yuto-DA

**SmolSunshine has sent an image:**

**VitaminK-ino:** I have one of @Huuiiiiiii ^_^

 **VitaminK-ino has sent an image:**

**Dawnie:** How about one of @HongMom?

**Dawnie has sent an image:**

**ShanghaiPrince:** @TolSon remember this photo?

**ShanghaiPrince has sent an image:**

**Yuto-DA:** Yeah well I will never forgive @YeoPuppy for this one

**Yuto-DA has sent an image:**

**ShoulderKing:** here's a great one of hyunggu.

**ShoulderKing has sent an image:**

**Huuiiiiiii:** Well I'm the luckiest guy in the world to get pictures like this from @Dawnie

**Huuiiiiiii has sent an image:**

**HongMom:** @ShoulderKing doesn't send many selcas, but when he does...

**HongMom has sent an image:**

**YeoPuppy:** Looks like I've been left the honour of sharing one of @ShanghaiPrince's selcas...you're not ready for this >.<

**YeoPuppy has sent an image:**

**Dawnie:** What a picture to finish on

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Tell me about it! 

 **VitaminK-ino:** How does anyone get any work done with @ShanghaiPrince around? >_<

 **SmolSunshine:** It's bearable in small doses, but too much and you can feel like dying.

 **Yuto-DA:** Waking up with Yanan in the same room every morning is the reason I'm dead inside

 **ShanghaiPrince:** You guys are overexaggerating honestly.

 **TolSon:** If only

 

 

Yanan rolled his eyes at his friend's response to his last selca. Admittedly it did feel good to be complimented so warmly by everyone, although he still thought they were playing up their responses. Realising how stiff he had gotten lying down for so long he stood up and stretched out his muscles. Yuto walked back into the room and smiled at him, he obviously found the group chat happenings pretty funny too. He went over and flopped face first onto his bed, grumbling into the sheets about something. Yanan laughed and went out into the living room to find Jinho. As he did his phone buzzed with a notification from their secret group chat.

 

**[Operation jinhongseok]**

_[8:56 pm]_

**AgentLHT:** @AgentYA♡ you are a handsome evil genius!!!

 **AgentLHT:** Hongseok is practically crying about Jinho, he finally cracked!

 **AgentKHJ:** Good looks and brains, you could take over the world @AgentYA♡

 **AgentJWS:** How is Jinho coping with the photos from Hongseok's side?

 **AgentAYT:** He squealed at the first one and then went to his room so I don't know after that

 **AgentYA♡:** I'll go check he hasn't died.

 **AgentYCG:** Good idea! Your plan worked out well as always! ^.^

 

 

Almost immediately after Changgu sent that message to the group chat he sent Yanan a private message too, which made him laugh out loud.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

 

  _[8:59 pm]_

 **Yeo One and Only:** I know that entire thing was meant to help Hongseok, but I think it killed me >.<

 

Poor Changgu, the photos of Hyunggu were definitely something else. He had to sit through all of that and still continue on conversing like it wasn't hurting his heart. Although Yanan had his suspicions that Hyunggu might be interested in his best friend too. That would have to wait for now though, they had something else to focus on. Sending a reassuring text to his friend and again reminding him of previous advice, Yanan went to check on their oldest friend. 

He found him curled in a ball on his bed clutching one of his pillows with his phone face down beside him. Yanan felt a little bad since the whole photo exchange was his doing. Sitting down beside Jinho he started rubbing gentle circles on his back. It seemed to help the shorter male calm down a little. Once his breathing had evened out, he sat up and looked at Yanan with a pained look in his eyes.

 

"Annie - he has abs."

 

Trying his hardest to contain his laughter at the desperation in his friend's voice he simply nodded and continued rubbing circles on his back. At least Jinho was sure that he liked the other, and they had finally broken through Honseok's denial so stage one was complete. Now they just had the task of convincing the pair to confess their feelings to the other. Unfortunately, that was going to be much harder than just getting them to admit to themselves.


	7. SmolSunshine removed ShoulderKing from the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation jinhongseok starts to finally get the wheels in motion.
> 
> ft drama because why not

Over the coming weeks, Hui convinced the group to continue sending occasional selfies into the chat so that their plan wouldn't come across as suspicious. No one argued against it, although Changgu had a slight breakdown at the thought of being confronted with cute Hyunggu selfies more often. They hoped that it might spur Jinho and Hongseok into doing something about their crushes, but instead they continued to freak out to their own friends. Yanan lost count of how many times he heard muffled gay screaming coming from Jinho's room over a new picture of Hongseok, or how many nights Yuto had to sleep on the couch with a distressed Jinho in his lap. Eventually, they all had enough of the tiptoeing around and Hyojong called another emergency meeting to discuss how to proceed.

 

**[Operation jinhongseok]**

_[7:33 pm]_

**AgentKHJ:** Hongseok is currently crying into ramen while staring at the picture of Jinho and Wooseok you guys just sent

 **AgentKHJ:** Enough is enough

 **AgentAYT:** I agree, my back can't handle any more nights on the couch

 **AgentAYT:** Wooseok also agrees but he can't text since he has an armful of sleeping Jinho

 **AgentLHT:** I refuse to let my best friend suffer any longer!!!

 **AgentKHG:** It's upsetting to see Hongseok like this, we have to do something >_<

 **AgentKHJ:** Well who has an idea?

 **AgentYA♡:** I get the feeling everyone is waiting for my input.

 **AgentYCG:** You have proven yourself to be the love doctor after all! ^.^

 **AgentLHT:** I would even take suggestions from @AgentKSW at this stage!

 **AgentKHJ:** Where is Shinwon? I was expecting a sarcastic reply

 **AgentYA♡:** Didn't he say he had a photo shoot today?

 **AgentAYT:** According to the other group chat yes

 **AgentKHG:** He mentioned it a few days ago, you have a great memory Yanan ^_^

 **AgentJWS:** Sounds fake but ok

 **AgentLHT:** Where's Jinho?!

 **AgentJWS:** I woke him up and he said he was going to take a walk to clear his head

 **AgentATY:** We'll call him in half an hour if he's not back

 **AgentKHJ:** Right so back to the plan

 **AgentKHJ:** Did you have any ideas @AgentYA♡?

 **AgentYA♡:** Maybe? It's a long shot though and it could end badly.

 **AgentKHG:** At this stage I would try anything >_<

 **AgentLHT:** Hit us with it!

 **AgentYA♡:** Alright. Is Hongseok a jealous person?

 

It didn't take long to fill the others in on his plan and get them all on board. They had to put a few fail-safes in place to make sure they didn't go too far at any point. After all, this was meant to help them get together, not to tear up their new friend group.  It was unanimously (minus Shinwon) decided that they would give Jinho and Hongseok two more days filled with gentle prompting to try to get them to make moves on their own, but if that didn't work then they would execute plan "Jealousy".

 

In the meantime, Yanan had to deal with an equally lovesick Changgu. He tried to convince his best friend that he should have taken his advice and spoken to Hyunggu already, but he refused. In his mind he seemed to think that Hyunggu wouldn't want to talk to him, and despite all Yanan's best persuasion efforts, he refused. Originally he was going to wait until Jinho and Hongseok got together, but his patience was about to run out. So instead, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

  **[Hui!]**

_[10:04 am]_

**YanAn:** Is this a bad time?

 **Hui!:** Yanan!! Hi!!!

 **Hui!:** And of course not! It's never a bad time for you!

 **Hui!:** What's up?!

 **YanAn:** I have a question about Hyunggu.

 **Hui!:** Hyunggu? Sure, what kind of question?!

 **YanAn:** Is he seeing anyone at the moment?

 **Hui!:** Ooohh~ does our Yanannie have a crush!!

 **YanAn:** Not me, but someone else in the group. He won't take my advice to talk to Hyunggu by himself and I'm tired of it.

 **Hui!:** One of the others likes Hyunggu?! That's amazing!

 **Hui!:** Can you tell me who it is?!

 **YanAn:** You mean you haven't noticed?

 **YanAn:** Maybe that explains why Hyunggu hasn't noticed either.

 **Hui!:** Well, everyone loves Hyunggu so I didn't really look into any of the messages!

 **Hui!:** But now I'll have to look back through them all with my love-goggles on!

 **YanAn:** Can you at least answer my question first?

 **Hui!:** Oh yeah!! Sorry Yanannie!

 **Hui!:** Hyunggu isn't dating anyone at the moment, in fact, he hasn't dated in a while!

 **Hui!:** I thought it was because he had a crush on someone but he would tell me if he did!

 **Hui!:** I mean...at least I hope he would! After Hongseok keeping secrets from me though I can't be sure!

 **YanAn:** Alright, thank you Hui.

 **Hui!:** No problem! If I guess who it is that has a crush will you tell me if I'm right?!

 **YanAn:** Maybe. I have to go now, thanks again.

 **Hui!:** Ok!! Bye Yanan!!

 

 

So Hyunggu wasn't seeing anyone but might have a crush he wasn't telling Hui about. For his best friend's sake Yanan really hoped that the crush was Changgu. For now, there wasn't much else he could do except continue to prod his friend into talking to Hyunggu outside of the chat. It really felt like talking to a brick wall though. 

The two days grace they had given Jinho and Hongseok was about to expire and it was time to start their plan. Yanan felt nervous since it was his idea to try to make them jealous of one another in the first place. He had the rest of the group at his back though, so he hoped it would be enough to keep their friendship intact. When Shinwon had been informed of the plan he said he had the perfect material but refused to tell any of them what it was.

 

**[Operation jinhongseok]**

_[5:00 pm]_

**AgentKHJ:** It's time

**AgentKHJ changed the group name to Operation Jealousy**

**AgentKHJ:** @AgentKSW let's see what you've got

 **AgentKSW:** with pleasure

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[5:06 pm]_

**ShoulderKing:** the staff at my shoot the other day (which only Yanan remembered i was at) found a load of my old takes.

 **ShoulderKing:** and within those were some photos of a shoot hongseok helped out at.

 **HongMom:** You've sent the pictures from that five senses photo shoot before, they're nothing new

 **ShoulderKing:** i wasn't talking about that shoot.

 **Yuto-DA:** Are you going to send these mysterious pictures or

 **TolSon:** Are you just going to act all weird about it?

 **ShoulderKing:** i'm going to send them, but i just wanted you all to be prepared.

 **Dawnie:** Consider us warned

**ShoulderKing:**

**VitaminK-ino:** Wow is that Hyuna? >_<

 **YeoPuppy:** Not fair, how can you put two attractive people like that together? >.<

 **Huuiiiiiii:** @HongMom you never told us about this!!! How could you!!

 **ShoulderKing:** hyuna was at the shoot and she was asking for you. i'll see her again next week, do you want me to give her your number?

**SmolSunshine removed ShoulderKing from the chat**

**Yuto-DA:**...ummm

 **Dawnie:** @SmolSunshine you good?

 **SmolSunshine:** Haha yeah sorry I must have clicked the wrong things oops. I have to go now, bye.

 **HongMom:** I can't even curse Shinwon because he's not here

 **HongMom:** I'll be right back.

**ShanghaiPrince added koshinwon to the chat**

**koshinwon:** at least i know i have one friend.

**ShanghaiPrince set koshinwon's nickname to HandsomeModel**

**HandsomeModel:** it's official, Yanan is my favourite. 

 

 

**[Operation Jealousy]**

_[5:47 pm]_

**AgentKHJ:** I'll be honest, I didn't expect things to happen so quickly

 **AgentJWS:** @AgentKSW seems to have that effect on people

 **AgentKSW:** it's a gift.

 **AgentLHT:** Hongseok just ran out of the apartment? And he won't answer my calls!

 **AgentYA♡:** Jinho left too, I don't like this.

 **AgentYCG:** I was on my way to yours but I'll see if I can intercept Jinho on the way >.<

 **AgentKHG:** Same here, I hope I can catch Hongseok before he gets too far >_<

 **AgentAYT:** Yanan has all these great ideas to get people into relationships but has never been in one himself, tragic

 **AgentYA♡:** Just for that, I'm adding extra spices to dinner tonight.

 **AgentJWS:** Now that's just cruel

 **AgentKSW:** i like it.

 

Yuto came out of their shared room pouting like a puppy and cuddled up beside Yanan on the couch. He had to laugh at his roommate trying to act cute as an apology, even though he knew Yanan wasn't really upset. They sat there for a while waiting to hear something about Jinho or Hongseok's whereabouts but nothing came. The door to their apartment opened and both boys turned around to see if their older friend had returned but it was only Wooseok carrying a bag from the convenience store around the corner. It was filled with Jinho's favourite snacks, obviously as a precaution in case he was in a bad mood when he eventually came back. Wooseok joined the other two on the couch and they all waited anxiously for updates. Yanan was about to suggest they go look for Jinho and Changgu by extension when all of their phones pinged with a new notification from the group chat.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[6:25 pm]_

**YeoPuppy:**  You'll never guess who I found on my way to see @ShanghaiPrince and @Yuto-DA ^.^

 **YeoPuppy:**

**YeoPuppy:** @HongMom is even more handsome in person >.<

 **HongMom:** Well I'm not even close to how handsome @YeoPuppy is! My eyes were blessed

 **TolSon:** Wow my eyes are offended by the visuals

 **Huuiiiiiii:** You guys look so good together omg!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** Well this is fun because you'll never guess who I met at the coffee shop when I was going to meet @Huuiiiiiii ^_^

 **VitaminK-ino:**  

 **VitaminK-ino:** The lady in the shop was nice enough to take a picture of me and @SmolSunshine ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** Talk about a double hit

 **Dawnie:** You guys compliment each other really well

 **Dawnie:** But Jinho really is...a smol

 **SmolSunshine:** I'm not that short, I just have a lot of tall friends

 **ShanghaiPrince:** You're cute and fun-sized.

 **SmolSunshine:** Thanks, I think.

 **HandsomeModel:** jinho would you ever consider doing a modelling gig? because i think i know a good concept coming up.

 **SmolSunshine:** If I say yes will you forgive me for removing you from the chat earlier?

 **HandsomeModel:** it was an accident so there's nothing to forgive. i'll send you the details of the shoot and you can decide then.

 **SmolSunshine:** Sounds good!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** @VitaminK-ino are you almost here?!

 **VitaminK-ino:** Yup! I'm just climbing the stairs now ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** @ShanghaiPrince I'm just getting out of the elevator I'll be there in a minute ^.^

 **ShanghaiPrince:** The door is open because @TolSon is here. @SmolSunshine are you coming home soon?

 **Yuto-DA:** Wooseok brought banana milk

 **SmolSunshine:** I'm outside the building don't worry.

 **Dawnie:** @HongMom if you're coming back can you pick up some popcorn? We want to have a movie night

 **HongMom:** Lucky for you I'm just passing the convenience store, do you guys want it buttered or salted?

 **Dawnie:** Depends

 **Dawnie:** @HandsomeModel are you going to join us for movie night?

 **HandsomeModel:** my heart says yes but this 5000-word essay due tomorrow says no.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Buttered popcorn it is @HongMom!

 **HongMom:** Ok, I'll be home soon.

 

 

Changgu came into the apartment just then and very soon Jinho arrived in as well. It was an unspoken agreement that they didn't mention what happened earlier and instead just started making dinner for the five of them. Yanan felt a notification come through on his phone and he assumed it was from their secret group chat. It couldn't be too important since they were all settled together so he didn't bother checking it. After dinner Wooseok had to leave, he claimed he was going to get up early and go for a run in the morning which made Yuto laugh out loud. After he had left Jinho went to shower and said he would probably go to bed early too. The three of them remaining wished him a goodnight before Yanan and Yuto dragged Changgu into their room.

 

"You were supposed to find Jinho and instead you met Hongseok? How does that even happen?"

"I don't know Yuto! I was on my way here and I saw him just standing outside the shopping mall and I wasn't going to let him go."

"What did he say when you went up to him?"

"He seemed to be in a bit of disbelief, in fact he didn't recognise me at first because I had my mask on. He's really nice though, I understand why Jinho likes him."

"Did he say anything about Jinho?"

"Yeah, well - sort of? He asked if I was going to see all of you guys, and I said yes. I didn't mention that Jinho wasn't in the apartment and I was actually looking for him."

"That was smart."

 

They talked a little more before Changgu got up to go. They said their goodnights before getting ready for bed themselves. Yuto fell asleep straight away but Yanan wasn't feeling tired just yet. Instead he went back into the living room, remembering that he had to check his phone for the group chat notifications. It struck him as odd that none of the others had checked their messages after Jinho went to bed. After getting a glass of water he sat down on the couch and checked his phone. It surprised him to see that the notification he had wasn't actually from either of their group chats, but a private message instead.

 

**[koshinwon]**

_[8:53 pm]_

**koshinwon:**  did you make your dinner extra spicy?

_[10:01 pm]_

**YanAn:** That's definitely the weirdest first text I've ever gotten.

 **koshinwon:** great. but did you?

 **YanAn:** No, Yuto gave me puppy eyes so we just made regular food.

 **koshinwon:** how sad, can't say i can argue though. when hyunggu uses the puppy eyes i turn weak.

 **YanAn:** Jinho's puppy eyes are the hardest to ignore, it's how he got me to make friends in the first place.

 **koshinwon:** it's probably just because he's so small.

 **koshinwon:** which brings me perfectly to the reason i wanted to message you in the first place.

 **YanAn:** You mean it wasn't to ask if I burnt Yuto's mouth with spicy food out of spite?

 **koshinwon:** that was my secondary objective.

 **YanAn:** Fair enough. And your primary reason was?

 **koshinwon:** jinho can't do the shoot i asked him about, it doesn't suit his schedule.

 **YanAn:** Well he is a very busy man after all.

 **koshinwon:** regardless, i now need to find someone else who is willing to do the shoot.

 **YanAn:** And this has what to do with me?

 **koshinwon:** it is a crime that you have never done a professional photo shoot. this is my invitation to you.

 **YanAn:** I thought the concept was something that suited Jinho, how would I fit?

 **koshinwon:** i have the feeling that it could work even better for you Yanan.

 **YanAn:** Are you going to tell me what it is?

 **koshinwon:** only if you're available to do it. it's next friday.

 **YanAn:** What time? My lectures finish at 5 pm.

 **koshinwon:** the staff are flexible. i'll be shooting from 4 anyway so you can go after me. if you want to do it that is.

 **YanAn:** Well, what's the concept?

 **koshinwon:** pastels.

 **YanAn:** Alright, sounds good to me.

 **koshinwon:** great. i'll send you the studio address and you can give me an idea of what time you can be there for.

 

 

As promised, his next message was the address for his modelling studio. It was in the big shopping mall in the city which took about twenty minutes to get to by bus. They decided that half five would be a good time and Shinwon promised to send him more details if anything else came up. They said their goodnights and when Yanan locked his phone he realised he was actually excited for the following Friday to come. He wondered if he should tell his friends that he had agreed to shoot with Shinwon, but decided it would be a nice surprise instead. Realising he had gotten pretty tired, Yanan finished his glass of water before heading to bed. He fell asleep almost as soon as he tucked himself in, dreaming of photo shoots and his friends as cute couples.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long!!! Work is really kicking my ass! I hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know if there are any scenarios you would like to see happening next!
> 
> MAKE SURE TO KEEP STREAMING SHINE!!!


	8. "There are some things even the heroes of the impossible cannot do"

The week passed slowly, they continued trying to make Jinho and Hongseok jealous of one another by sending photos and every other trick they could think of but it wasn't working. They both still refused to confess. Yanan woke up early on Thursday morning thanks to the continuous pinging of his phone with messages.

 

**[Operation Jealousy]**

_[6:01 am]_

**AgentLHT:** I can't take this any longer!!

 **AgentLHT:** Hongseok is actually driving me mad with his pining over Jinho!!

 **AgentKHJ:** Can confirm, he has been so mopey that my flowers are starting to get depressed

 **AgentLHT:** He kept me up until 3 am this morning crying into his soju over that selca Jinho sent with the dog!!

 **AgentJWS:** I have spent almost all my money on banana milk trying to keep Jinho happy when he's studying

 **AgentYA♡:** I will speak for @AgentAYT and his back when I say that something needs to be done soon.

 **AgentAYT:** The fact that I am even awake at this time to respond to that is an indicator that this has gone on for too long

 **AgentYCG:** Yuto would you like me to give you a massage later? ^.^

 **AgentAYT:** Bless your kind heart and miracle hands

 **AgentKSW:** i have two drunk voicemails from hongseok claiming that jinho is the most handsome man in the world.

 **AgentKSW:** he even went as far to say that he has a prettier face than mine for modelling.

 **AgentKSW:** enough is definitely enough.

 **AgentKHG:** Any problem that can get us all awake before six thirty is a tough one indeed >_<

 **AgentLHT:** I am open to all suggestions!! I don't care how radical!

 **AgentJWS:** When all logic fails, the heroes of the impossible come to the rescue

 **AgentAYT:** Well mister hero why don't you get your butt over here and pry this sleeping Jinho off me

 **AgentJWS:** There are some things even the heroes of the impossible cannot do

 **AgentJWS:** That is one of them

 **AgentKHJ:** For real though we need a plan before this week is over because I'm going crazy here

 **AgentYA♡:** Let's try talking one more time before we try anything else.

 **AgentKHG:** Do you think it might be worth people from opposite sides dropping hints? >_<

 **AgentLHT:** You mean like one of us talk to Jinho and one of the others talk to Hongseok?!

 **AgentYCG:** That's not a bad idea, I can message Hongseok and subtly drop hints ^.^

 **AgentJWS:** First we'll have to go over your idea of the word "subtle"

 **AgentKSW:** i can talk to jinho again, make pretences as if it's something to do with the photoshoot.

 **AgentKHJ:** Alright let's do that

 **AgentKHJ:** But come Saturday morning if one of them hasn't promised to confess we're moving on to drastic measures

 **AgentAYT:** Agreed

 

Yanan sighed as he locked his phone and let it fall onto the blankets. There was no way he was going to get back to sleep so he figured he should go rescue his roommate from their koala. Yuto was lying on his back on the couch with Jinho tucked into his side when Yanan walked out and after ten minutes of gentle persuasion, they got him awake and back to his own bed. Satisfied with that, the two of them got dressed and decided to go out for breakfast for a change. And also because Yuto really needed a strong coffee. They decided to visit a different café than usual and settled down with their drinks and pastries. They chatted for a while, both about university and Jinho's stubbornness. Yanan was about to consider breaking his silence on Changgu's crush too when a familiar face made an appearance.

 

"Well fancy seeing two of my favourite group chat contributors here."

"Hyojong! You're not blonde anymore."

"Great observation. Now push over, I'm going to join you."

 

He squeezed his way in beside Yuto and happily sat at the table. Yanan was going to ask what was he going to drink when a barista dropped down a coffee to the table. He laughed at their puzzled faces and explained that he was here so often they never had to ask what he wanted anymore. It was nice meeting Hyojong in person, he was a very strange but lively character and Yanan found himself laughing far too much for so early in the morning. Eventually they all had to leave to go to classes, but before they did it was very important to take a group photo as proof. Yuto giggled when he saw Hyojongs cute eye smile in the picture and they all left the café content and ready for the day.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[7:58 am]_

**Dawnie:** I had to wait to get on campus to send this because my data is up for the month

 **Dawnie sent a photo:**

**Dawnie:** I found a wild @Yuto-DA and @ShanghaiPrince this morning!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** The one morning I don't go with you for coffee!!! 

 **Yuto-DA:** Hyojong is like the energiser bunny, I feel like I can go all day now

 **ShanghaiPrince:** You sure that's not the double shot cappuccino talking?

 **Yuto-DA:** You wound me

 **HandsomeModel:** every day Yanan proves he is more and more savage.

 **VitaminK-ino:** @Yuto-DA is that the biggest smile you can give? ^_^

 **TolSon:** That's a pretty big smile for a selca from him 

 **SmolSunshine:** He prefers the "cold and brooding" look.

 **Yuto-DA:** Why must you all be so mean to me

 **TolSon:**  The truth hurts

 **TolSon sent a photo:**

**SmolSunshine sent a photo:**

**YeoPuppy:** Hey that's not fair, Yuto has a precious smile ^.^

 **YeoPuppy sent a photo:**

**Yuto-DA:** I thought you were going to help me...but you just made it worse

 **VitaminK-ino:** I'm sure it's just because if they sent actual smiling photos we would all die! ^_^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Absolutely, you're too cute not to have a great smile!

 **Dawnie:** Can confirm, Yuto's smile is adorable

 **ShanghaiPrince sent a photo:**

**ShanghaiPrince:** This is my contribution to this topic.

 

He reached the library just after he sent the photo of Yuto so he placed his phone on silent and headed inside. Since he was up so early he decided it was best to get some work done, especially seeing as he would be going straight to the photo shoot with Shinwon after his class tomorrow. Yanan tried not to let himself get too excited about it. It was strange that he was getting excited in the first place, usually he would be trying to avoid doing things like this and yet Shinwon didn't even need to persuade him. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he settled down at a quiet table to get some work done.

The rest of the day went by without anything else exciting happening. He finished an assignment, went to all his lectures and met up with Changgu for lunch. Apparently, he had already begun his attempts at dropping hints to Hongseok about Jinho. Yanan laughed as he read through the messages. His friend really didn't have the knack for subtlety, but at this stage, it was probably for the best. Because it seemed like Hongseok was still in blind denial about Jinho possibly liking him. Yanan lost hope that they wouldn't need to resort to the drastic measures that Hyojong was so keen on using, whatever they might be. 

Later that night before he went to bed he decided to text Hongseok himself about the modelling thing, seeing as he had already done something similar before. And if he got to use it as an opportunity to drop hints about Jinho then all the better.

 

**[yanghongseok]**

_[9:05 pm]_

**YanAn:** Hi Hongseok, it's Yanan. Do you mind if I ask you something?

 **yanghongseok:** That's so ominous. But sure fire ahead.

 **YanAn:** When you did the modelling thing with Shinwon before, what was it like?

 **yanghongseok:** Well that's not what I was expecting you to ask about at all!

 **yanghongseok:** Has Shinwonie asked you to do some modelling? 

 **YanAn:** Yes we're doing a photo shoot tomorrow and I would just like to know what to expect.

 **yanghongseok:** Wow tomorrow? That's so soon.

 **YanAn:** I know, Jinho was supposed to do it but it clashed with his schedule, so I said I would do it instead.

 **yanghongseok:** Oh I see. Well there's nothing you need to worry about anyway!

 **yanghongseok:** The staff are all really friendly and respectful, and they'll talk you through everything.

 **yanghongseok:** Plus the studio is right next to a pizza place so you can eat straight afterwards.

 **YanAn:** Is there anything I should bring with me?

 **yanghongseok:** You don't need anything. Maybe just a bottle of water?

 **yanghongseok:** And don't wear makeup! It makes it easier for the staff to get you ready.

 **YanAn:** Ok, thank you very much Hongseok.

 **yanghongseok:** You're welcome Yanannie! Come talk to me any time you need anything alright?

 **YanAn:** I will, thank you again. Goodnight.

 **yanghongseok:** Sleep well!

 

Yanan felt more at ease knowing a little bit of what to expect the following day. He knew he could easily have asked Shinwon about it but for some reason, he didn't want him to know he felt nervous. Was it nerves? Or was it excitement? Yanan was very unsure, so he decided the best thing to do was shower and go to bed early. Get some beauty sleep and all that. Before he could fall asleep his phone lit up with a message. He wasn't going to read it if it was from the group chat, but it was from Shinwon and so Yanan immediately unlocked his phone.

 

**[koshinwon]**

_[10:00 pm]_

**koshinwon:**  just checking that you are still alright to come to the shoot tomorrow?

 **YanAn:** Yes of course. I will be there at half-past five.

 **koshinwon:** great, all the staff are really looking forward to meeting you.

 **YanAn:** Really?

 **koshinwon:** yes. i told them about you and showed them some of your photos from the group chat.

 **koshinwon:** one of the stylists almost had a heart attack when she saw them.

 **YanAn:** Well I hope I don't disappoint.

 **koshinwon:** with a face as handsome as yours? not possible.

 **koshinwon:** you should get some sleep. i'll see you tomorrow Yanan.

 **YanAn:** See you tomorrow Shinwon. Goodnight.

 **koshinwon:** goodnight.

 

Yuto must have turned up the heating in their room, that would explain why Yanan felt so warm under his covers. He stared at the messages on his screen for a few more minutes before putting his phone on charge and placing it screen down on his table. He didn't want any more messages to wake him up. There was a content buzz in his head as he fell asleep.


	9. "that's a shame, i had such a devious plan thought up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drama finally kicks off.
> 
> First of all, I want to apologise to Yanan for what I'm about to put him through.
> 
> and Secondly...yeah no I'm sorry, this is a long one.

He woke up to his alarm blaring and the smell of something burning coming from outside of the room. The light from the window was harsh against his eyes and he could feel his pyjamas sticking to him because of the sweat. Yanan had no idea what was happening. He threw off his blankets and went to swing himself out of bed, only to get a sudden rush of dizziness and a lurching feeling in his stomach. Neither of those things were ever good. Struggling he eventually hauled himself out of bed and walked stiffly out of the room into the hall where the acrid smell of burning was even stronger, he had to lean against the wall to catch his breath. Despite the smell, there wasn't any smoke that he could see which he supposed could be counted as a blessing. And after a minute regaining his strength Yanan soldiered on towards the kitchen where the burning had most likely occurred. Sure enough, he found Wooseok and Yuto flapping damp tea-towels at something on the hob while looking rather distressed.

Sighing, Yanan went to go and help them when Wooseok turned and saw him first. If the lights were painful to look at, it was nothing compared to the inhumane screech his tall friend let out upon observing his condition. Yanan wasn't even sure what his condition was, but from the shock on Yuto's face it must not have been great. They both abandoned their flapping efforts and ran over to check if he was alright. He could see both of their mouths moving rapidly but he was unable to comprehend the words they were saying. Suddenly another wave of nausea hit him and he keeled forward only for both of his friends to catch him and prevent him from falling too far. In his feverish state, Yanan barely processed being carried back to his room by Wooseok and being wrapped up in his blankets again. He couldn't see Yuto in the room but he appeared a minute later with a bleary-eyed Jinho in tow. Taking one look at his face, Jinho started ordering the younger two boys to do various tasks, and Yanan sighed in relief when the curtains were closed and the room fell into semi-darkness. His oldest friend fed him medicine and made him drink plenty of water before ordering him to sleep some more. Yanan was more than happy to comply.

It must have been a few hours later when Yanan woke up again. This time though the room was dark and silent, and there was no lingering smell of burning that he could detect. He also felt a lot cooler despite having blankets pulled up to under his chin. Gingerly he sat up in the bed and was relieved when it wasn't accompanied by any pain or nausea. Taking a deep breath he leaned back against the wall behind him and wondered what could have possibly caused the bout of illness this morning. He had been eating properly, hadn't gotten caught out in any rainstorms and no one around him had been sick in the last few weeks. The last time something like this happened was the day before he was due to fly away from home for University. It was probably just a freak thing, and since he was feeling much better now Yanan decided to get up and go get something to eat. Before he could even try to climb out of bed a voice came softly from the other side of the room.

 

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Changgu? What are you doing here?"

"Yuto called me in a panic at seven am saying you were sick and that I needed to get over here right away."

"But don't you have classes all day today?"

"Yes, what does that matter? You know I'll always be here to look after you Annie."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now back to my question; where do you think you're going?"

"I'm feeling better now, I was going to go get a drink and something to eat before my stomach starts to digest itself."

"I'll go get you something, you stay in bed."

"But I'm fine though."

"No buts, stay. I'll make you some toast."

 

Yanan pouted but did as he was told. There were times when it wasn't worth arguing with his best friend and this was one of them. Since he had nothing else to do, he picked up his phone from the dresser and winced when he saw the time. It was just past 11, which meant he had missed his morning lecture and unless he managed to work a miracle to convince Changgu to let him go he would be missing his midday lecture as well. His best friend returned with the food and a bottle of water and Yanan's stomach growled loudly. He had to keep being reminded to eat slowly and drink plenty in between bites, and eventually, everything was all gone and Yanan was feeling two times better than he had before. Making a point of saying this to Changgu, the shorter male just laughed and refused to let him get up still. He made him take some more medicine and then tell him exactly what had happened. It didn't take long, and soon the topic turned away from his odd bout of illness to Changgu and his crush - again. 

 

"I've decided that I'm going to talk to him."

"I'm proud of you for finally deciding to take my advice."

"Well actually, it was Hongseok who talked me into it."

"Hongseok - you mean the guy who's currently pining over our friend and refuses to take a hint and do anything about it? You told him about your crush on Hyunggu and took his advice?"

"I didn't tell him it was about Hyunggu. And he actually gives really good advice, he just won't take it himself."

"So then I take it that you had no luck convincing him to confess to Jinho."

"Nope."

"Well that was to be expected I suppose. What are you going to do about your crush then?"

"I'm going to message Hyunggu about Hongseok as a cover and then use that to just start talking to him."

"Alright, well as long as it has taken I'm glad you're finally going to make a move."

"Thanks Yanannie."

 

They talked for a little longer about other things, mainly their blind friends and university work. Jinho arrived home at quarter to twelve and was delighted to see Yanan awake and that he was feeling much better. Since he was no longer alone in the house, Changgu decided to take off and sprint so he could get to his next lecture on time. Thanking him again and wishing him luck, Yanan waved him goodbye. It was just himself and Jinho left since Yuto had to go to class earlier, and after checking his temperature his shorter housemate agreed to let him get out of bed. Yanan felt disgusting from all the sweat but it was good to stand up and stretch his long limbs.

Walking into the kitchen Jinho kept a close eye on him, but Yanan reassured him that he felt totally fine. He got a glass of water and opened a window for some fresh air. Jinho decided to make him some chicken soup for lunch since he had to leave again soon and didn't want the younger to go hungry. Yanan agreed and thanked him with a kiss on the top of his head, which made him laugh brightly. Jinho relented to let him take a shower by himself, but only if he didn't lock the bathroom door. Yanan didn't particularly care about the conditions as long as he was able to wash all the sweat from his body. It didn't take long, the hot water soothing his muscles and soon he stepped back out into the kitchen in fresh clothes to the delicious smell of soup. It reminded him that there had been an awful burning smell that morning.

 

"Jinho, what did Wooseok and Yuto burn this morning?"

"Oh, they tried to make French toast."

"Why?"

"Why do they ever take strange notions?"

 

Yanan hummed in agreement and settled down on the couch to watch some tv. Jinho finished up the soup and left it covered on the stove so that he could just heat it up later when he got hungry. They watched some boring drama with a predictable plot, but it was nice to just rest a while. Yanan almost found himself drifting off when the end credits rolled and Jinho moved to get up. He had to go to some meeting or another and Yanan assured him that he was fine by himself. Jinho left only after making Yanan promise he would take his medicine and that if he started feeling sick again to call one of them. Finally, Yanan was left alone in the apartment. With nothing else to do, he grabbed his phone from his room and settled back down on the couch with the drama running as background noise. 

 

**[Operation Jealousy]**

_[12:32 pm]_

**AgentYA♡:** So @AgentYCG informed me that he hasn't had any luck with Hongseok.

 **AgentKHJ:** It was good to try, but if we couldn't break him it was unlikely to work

 **AgentLHT:** I hope you guys have been thinking of tactics!!! Tomorrow morning we move!!

 **AgentKHG:** Hui you sound like a military leader or something ^_^

 **AgentLHT:** That's right! I am the leader of this little band of agents!

 **AgentKHJ:** Babe it was my idea 

 **AgentLHT:** True...you're my second in command!!

 **AgentAYT:** Yanannie, are you feeling better?

 **AgentYA♡:** Yes I am, thank you Yuto.

 **AgentJWS:** That's a relief, I never want to have to carry you like that again

 **AgentLHT:** Wait!! What happened to Yanan?!!!!

 **AgentAYT:** He was sick this morning

 **AgentJWS:** It was scary, I've never seen him sick before

 **AgentKHG:** Oh nooo, Annie are you ok? >_<

 **AgentYA♡:** I promise I'm fine everyone, there's no need to worry.

 **AgentAYT:** Is Jinho or Changgu with you? They said they were going to stay

 **AgentYA♡:** Changgu is in a lecture and Jinho just left for a meeting.

 **AgentJWS:** Nooo you can't be by yourself, what if you feel sick again?

 **AgentYA♡:** I'm all better now Wooseokie don't worry. 

 **AgentLHT:** No @AgentJWS is right!! You shouldn't be by yourself if you're sick!!!

 **AgentKHJ:** I agree

 **AgentKHJ:** As someone who used to get sick a lot, it's better to have someone with you

 **AgentKHG:** If I wasn't in the middle of a group project I would come and look after you >_<

 **AgentAYT:** I can call my coach and tell him I can't come to practice and come home

 **AgentJWS:** I'm supposed to have a lab in ten minutes but I can fake sick and come over

 **AgentLHT:** Dawnie and I are both in the middle of performance classes so we can't leave!!! 

 **AgentYA♡:** Guys please, there's nothing to worry about. I am fine.

 **AgentKHJ:** You still shouldn't be alone though

 **AgentKHG:** Isn't Hongseok usually free at this time? >_<

 **AgentLHT:** You're right!!! He stays at home until half four to study before going to the gym!!

 **AgentYA♡:** I'm not going to disturb Hongseok and have him come over.

 **AgentLHT:** That's okay, I'll message him for you!!

 **AgentYA♡:** Actually you know what, let me do it.

 **AgentAYT:** Good, you shouldn't be by yourself

 **AgentKHG:** And Hongseok is super good at looking after people when they're sick ^_^

 **AgentYA♡:** Like I said, I'm not sick anymore. But I'll still send him a message.

 **AgentKHJ:** You better

 **AgentKHJ:** I'll be checking

 

He couldn't bring himself to be mad at his friends for insisting that he wasn't left alone. Even though he definitely wasn't sick anymore. But still, it was very comforting to know that they all cared about him that much, even when he still hadn't met some of them in person. Sighing, he opened up his chat with Hongseok, which he had only used last night. Smiling a little at the irony of the last texts they sent, Yanan sent him another message.

 

**[yanghongseok]**

_[12:54 pm]_

**YanAn:** Hi, are you busy?

 **yanghongseok:** Just re-writing some notes for one of my classes. What's up?

 **yanghongseok:** Is this about the modelling thing again? Because I promise that you've nothing to worry about!

 **YanAn:** No actually it's not about that. Yesterday you said I should come to you if I needed anything, right?

 **yanghongseok:** Absolutely! Is there something wrong? What can I do to help?

 **YanAn:** I'm fine now, but I was a little sick this morning. And my friends insist that I can't be left alone.

 **YanAn:** But they all have lectures or other commitments and they can't be here to look after me, even though I don't need looking after.

 **YanAn** :So I just thought that maybe if you weren't busy you could come and keep me company? Because otherwise one of them will do something stupid.

 **yanghongseok:**  Of course I can come over Yanan! If you don't mind me bringing my notes with me to look over that is.

 **YanAn:**  I don't mind at all. In fact, I'm fine by myself but the others insist.

 **yanghongseok:**  Well it's not a problem at all Yanan. What apartment are you in? I can be there as soon as possible.

 **YanAn:** We're in Block D, Apartment 5A.

 **yanghongseok:** You're not too far away at all! Do you need me to bring anything for you? Soup or medicine?

 **YanAn:** No I have everything here, thank you Hongseok.

 **yanghongseok:** No need for that now! I'll be over in about 15 minutes alright?

 **YanAn:** OK, the door is locked so just knock when you get here.

 **yanghongseok:** Absolutely, see you soon.

 

 

**[Operation Jealousy]**

_[1:03 pm]_

**AgentYA♡ sent a screenshot.**

**AgentYA♡:** Are you guys happy now?

 **AgentKHJ:** Immensely so

 **AgentAYT:** Yup

 **AgentAYT** : Make sure you take your medicine later

 **AgentKHG:** Don't worry, Hongseok will take good care of Yanannie ^_^

 

Now that all of that dilemma was settled, Yanan had something else he needed to think about. Today was the photo shoot with Shinwon, and if he looked at the messages in their chat he would see what had happened. Yanan really didn't want to let him down, and since he was already feeling much better he most definitely would be fine this evening. He decided that if Shinwon asked about it he would message him to say he would still be there, but he wasn't going to worry the older when there was no need. There was a knock on the door just then and checking the time it made sense that it was Hongseok. His legs felt a little wobbly as he stood up and walked over to answer the door, but that was probably just because he hadn't eaten much today. 

Sure enough, Hongseok was standing there with his backpack slung casually over his shoulders. He was dressed in simple clothes but he still looked very handsome. Yanan smiled warmly as he invited him inside. They made their way through the hall and into the living area where Yanan promptly dropped back down onto the couch.

 

"You can use the table to study, it's probably the most comfortable place to work."

"Thank you Yanan. How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better than I was this morning. I don't even know what was wrong with me, but I'm fine now."

"Do you want to eat something before I start working?"

"Hmmm, sounds good. There's chicken soup on the stove."

"You shouldn't have been cooking if you're ill!"

"I didn't make it, Jinho did. He left it for me so I wouldn't have to cook."

 

At the mention of Jinho Hongseok went a little pink at the ears and Yanan tried so hard not to giggle. He hadn't thought about it before but he guessed he could use this time to maybe convince Hongseok to confess. It was a long shot, but there was no harm in trying. Hauling himself off the couch he showed his guest where the bowls and spoons were and they both sat at the table to eat. Like everything Jinho cooked the soup tasted wonderful, and Hongseok obviously agreed. Yanan decided he would try his plan now and if it didn't work he would let the other study in peace. 

 

"This soup is extra good but I'm pretty sure it's because anything I ate now would taste great because I'm so hungry."

"No you're right Yanan it tastes amazing."

"Ahh as expected, Jinho is a great cook."

"Does he - umm. Do you guys cook here often?"

"Yuto and Wooseok burned toast just this morning. But Jinho and I cook pretty regularly. He's much better than I am."

"I'm sure you're good too Yanan."

"I am, but Jinho is way better. I love cooking with him because I always learn something. He's a great teacher."

"Well, I suppose he wouldn't hold a teaching position if he wasn't." 

"You're right, he's awesome. You know, when I first moved here Jinho was the reason I made friends. He was always encouraging me to be more outgoing."

"Oh, that-"

"And I was convinced that when Wooseok first met Jinho that he had a little crush on him. But I mean, who wouldn't."

"Yeah, I guess-"

"But he's never had a boyfriend in all the time I've known him which is sad, isn't it? Because he would be a great boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"You didn't know Jinho was gay? Weird, I thought everyone did."

"No, I knew but-"

"Oh well that's good. I think everyone in our group chat is either gay or bi, which is funny. Someone told me once that we all seem to flock together, and it's true."

"You're gay too?"

"Bi actually, well maybe more pansexual? Is that the right word? Changgu is bi too, and Wooseok is gay. Yuto might be ace, he doesn't know himself, but he likes guys."

"That's - a lot to take in."

"Oh right sorry, I didn't mean to just drop all of that on you."

"No no, it's fine Yanan. And you're not wrong; Hui, Hyojong and Kino are all bi, and Shinwon is gay."

"Cool, does that make you the straight friend in the group then?"

"I'm - I'm not straight. I'm definitely some percent gay."

"So bi?"

"I suppose so."

"Awesome! Do you want more soup?"

 

Hongseok shook his head and Yanan smiled, clearing away their bowls and covering the soup again. He came back with two bottles of water, one for himself and offered the other to Hongseok who was still sitting a little dazed at the table. He accepted the bottle with a smile and started taking his books out of his backpack. Yanan left him to it and went to get some of his own books from his room. If he was going to be stuck at home all day he may as well do some work of his own.

It was peaceful in the apartment, just the sound of pages turning and notes being scribbled down, Yanan had to admit it was a nice change. Usually, the atmosphere of stress in the library made it harder to focus, but at home with just Hongseok sitting at the kitchen table it was pleasant. After a while, Hongseok stood up to stretch and Yanan suggested taking a coffee break, to which the other happily agreed. Yanan put on the kettle while Hongseok went to the bathroom, and as he waited for the water to boil he checked in with everyone else in the group chat.

 

**[Operation Jealousy]**

_[3:50 pm]_

**AgentYA♡:** We're taking a break for coffee. Hongseok's presence motivates me to study.

 **AgentJWS:** Studying somewhere other than the library? That's new

 **AgentAYT:** Yeah what happened to "I can't study in the apartment"?

 **AgentYA♡:** Maybe I just can't study with you guys around.

 **AgentYCG:** At least we know for sure that you're feeling better now ^.^

 **AgentKHJ:** How so?

 **AgentJWS:** He's back to being a savage

 **AgentAYT:** He was all soft and whiny this morning, very out of sorts

 **AgentKHG:** Is Yanan not always soft though? ^_^

 **AgentYCG:** Wooseok don't... >.<

 **AgentJWS:**...fine

 **AgentJWS:** But only because I still feel bad that Yanan was sick this morning

 **AgentKSW:** you were sick this morning? what happened?

 **AgentLHT:** Backreading is a thing!

 **AgentKSW:** i'm too lazy for that. 

 **AgentKSW:** really Yanan, are you alright? 

 **AgentYA♡:** I'm fine, thank you Shinwon. It was just a bit of nausea but I'm over it now.

 **AgentKSW:** is hongseok looking after you?

 **AgentYA♡:** Yes, the others wouldn't let me stay by myself so Hongseok came over to keep me company. But I don't need looking after.

 **AgentKHG:** I'm still just happy you're not on your own ^_^

 **AgentYCG:** I don't suppose Hongseok has said anything about Jinho while you guys were there? ^.^

 **AgentLHT:** You're right!!! This was a prime opportunity!!!

 **AgentYA♡:** We didn't talk about Jinho exactly, I just ranted a little bit about how he would be a great boyfriend.

 **AgentYA♡:** And Hongseok was very flustered.

 **AgentAYT:** Did you tell him about Wooseokkie?

 **AgentYA♡:** I mentioned it.

 **AgentJWS:** I regret ever telling you guys that

 **AgentYCG:** It was cute though! ^.^

 **AgentKHJ:** I feel like we're missing out on something

 **AgentJWS:** It's not important

 **AgentYA♡:** Hongseok is back now, I'll talk to you guys again later.

 

The kettle had just finished boiling and so Yanan poured them both a mug of his favourite tea. They sat back down at the table and had a brief conversation about their studies. Yanan was delighted to find out that Hongseok spoke Chinese and happily babbled away to him. He only had two Chinese friends he could speak in his native language with, and while Changgu and Jinho both had a good understanding it was completely different talking like this. Hongseok was a little rusty, but Yanan promised to practice with him whenever he wanted so that he could keep it up. Hongseok smiled brightly at that and they continued chatting until their tea was long gone. 

Hongseok checked his watch and exclaimed at the time. It was twenty past four, and he usually went to the gym for five. Yanan nodded in understanding, the others had told him that anyway. Hongseok helped him wash up and started putting away his notes when the door to the apartment opened. Yuto and Wooseok were both usually busy until after half four so it couldn't be them, and Changgu would have texted if he was coming over. Which only left one person that it could be. This was either going to be a disaster or the opportunity they had been waiting for.

 

"Yanannie, are you in bed?"

"No I'm in the living room. I told you I'm feeling much better."

"I know but I just wanted to - Hongseok?"

"Umm - hi Jinho."

"Wha- what are you doing here?"

"Well Yuto and Wooseok didn't want me to be by myself but they had classes to go to and I asked everyone else and Hongseok was the only one free to keep me company. He agreed to come over and we were studying together and he's looked after me even though I said I was fine and didn't need it."

"I thought I told you to call me if you needed anything?"

"But I didn't need anything, I agreed to this to stop Wooseok from ditching his labs and Yuto from lying to his scary coach. I really enjoyed having Hongseok here though, he's great company."

"Thanks Yanan."

"You're welcome. We just had tea, and we ate your soup earlier. It was really tasty, wasn't it Hongseok?"

"Ye-yeah, it was delicious. You're a great cook Jinho."

"Ah, thank you Hongseok. I'm glad you liked it."

"I did."

 

The three of them stood there in a slightly awkward silence. Jinho and Hongseok were doing everything they could not to look at one another and they both had matching blushes on their cheeks. Yanan sighed inwardly, they were both just too shy to do anything. Which didn't make much sense, because Jinho was usually a very social person. And from what he gathered in his few hours with Hongseok, he was the same. They just liked each other so much that they were embarrassed to admit their feelings. Hongseok eventually broke the silence, but not in the way Yanan wanted.

 

"Well, umm - you're not alone anymore Yanan so I guess I should get going. Thank you for having me."

 

He grabbed his backpack and the last of his notes off the table and quickly hurried towards the door, bowing shyly to Jinho as he passed him. Yanan had had enough of this and he was going to do something about it. Talking hadn't worked so it was time for something drastic - he hoped the others wouldn't mind him acting a little early and without consulting the group chat first. He followed Hongseok to the door of the apartment where he was currently fumbling around with his shoes. This was Yanan's only chance.

He stopped outside Jinho's bedroom door and took a deep breath before yelling and making a show of falling to the ground. Immediately Hongseok was by his side, shaking his shoulders and calling his name. Jinho appeared too, calling him in a worried tone. Yanan felt very bad for doing this but it was the only thing he could think of. Hongseok and Jinho both lifted him up to his feet, continuously calling his name. They started walking him towards Jinho's room, obviously to make him lie down on the bed. In a feat of great acrobatic skill that he didn't even know he had, Yanan managed to escape from their hold while simultaneously pushing the both of them through the door of Jinho's bedroom. He pulled the door shut behind them and held it as best he could against their pulling from the other side. It was now or never.

 

"Guys I'm sorry, but I'm fine I promise. This had to be done."

"Yanan what are you talking about? Open the door."

"Nope, not gonna. Not until you two sort everything out."

"Sort- what do you mean? Sort what out."

"Your feelings for one another."

"..."

"I'm going to say some stuff now and you both better listen to me. Jinho spends almost every evening staring at the collection of pictures of Hongseok that have been sent in the group chat and poor Yuto has had to sleep on the couch with him so many times because he doesn't want to sleep alone. Hongseok gets drunk and cries over the photos of Jinho and drives Hui mad with his moping around their apartment. You both have big fat crushes on one another and the rest of us are tired of it! We tried to get you guys to talk about it and confess but you are both too stubborn and shy. So it's time for drastic measures! Talk now, sort your feelings out. I'm going to block this door and tell Yuto not to let you guys out until you've done that."

"Yanan-"

"Little brat, open the door this instant!"

"Not happening Jinho. We tried this the easy way so it's really all your fault. Now talk! I'm going to my lecture."

"Hey, no don't go!"

"Yanan!"

 

Dragging the little table from beside the door and putting it under the door handle, Yanan did his best to stop them from escaping the room. If they were really determined to get out he was sure they would find a way, but hopefully, this would be the encouragement they needed. The two of them continued to bang on the door but he had wedged the table really well and even threw some coats on it for good measure. As quick as he could, Yanan grabbed his phone and wallet from where he left them and picked up his backpack from his room. He threw on a hoodie and stuck his feet in a pair of shoes before running out the door, throwing a final goodbye at the still yelling pair. As he locked the door behind him and made his way towards the elevator, he pulled out his phone and thought about the best way to reveal what he had done. By the time he reached the group floor, Yanan had made up his mind that being blunt was the best option. He walked as fast as he could to his lecture while texting at the same time.

 

**[Operation Jealousy]**

_[4:51 pm]_

**AgentYA♡:** @AgentAYT what time are you going to be back at the apartment?

 **AgentAYT:** I've just finished up now so in like, fifteen minutes

 **AgentAYT:** I can run and make it in 8

 **AgentYA♡:** No need, I think 15 minutes is plenty of time.

 **AgentJWS:** Yanan...what did you do?

 **AgentYA♡:** You guys have to promise not to get mad at me first.

 **AgentLHT:** We could never be mad at you!! What happened?!

 **AgentKHJ:** Is Hongseok still there? Did you slap him?

 **AgentYA♡:** No I didn't slap him. But I did something drastic.

 **AgentYCG:** That's not something I ever want to hear you say again >.<

 **AgentKHJ:** I'm so intruiged, please enlighten us

 **AgentYA♡:** Ok, don't yell at me though.

 **AgentAYT:** Just get to the point, what am I expecting when I get home?

 **AgentYA♡:** Well, I kind of locked Jinho and Hongseok in a room together and exposed their feelings for one another.

 **AgentYA♡:** So when you get into the apartment just pull the table out from under the door handle of Jinho's room and set them free.

 **AgentYA♡:** If they haven't sorted this out by the time you get home then I don't think anything will work.

 **AgentAYT:**...dear god

 **AgentJWS:** You are a braver man than I ever will be

 **AgentKHJ:** I have a new found level of respect for you Yanan

 **AgentYCG:** So when all of Yanan's peaceful plans fail, he resorts to this. Good to know >.<

 **AgentKHG:** I just can't believe that you managed to push Hongseok into a room! He's so strong >_<

 **AgentYA♡:** In fairness, neither of them were expecting it. I pretended to faint and they both lifted me up and as they were carrying me to Jinho's room I pushed them in.

 **AgentLHT:** Yanan, you are amazing!!!

 **AgentAYT:** Can you believe there are people who think Yanan is an innocent angel?

 **AgentJWS:** They underestimate him at their own risk

 **AgentYCG:** So bottom line, listen to Yanan when he gives relationship advice >.<

 **AgentLHT:** If this doesn't work then I will slap Hongseok silly!!!

 **AgentKHJ:** I'll hold him down for you

 **AgentKSW:** am i right in interpretting these messages to mean that drastic measures have been taken?

 **AgentKHJ:** If you would backread you would know for sure

 **AgentJWS:** You're right though, no more drastic measures required

 **AgentKSW:** that's a shame, i had such a devious plan thought up.

 **AgentKSW:** what happened?

 **AgentKHG:** Yanannie locked Jinho and Hongseok in a room together ^_^

 **AgentKSW:** i am impressed. with your emphasis on talking i never thought you capable of this Yanan.

 **AgentYA♡:** I am a man of many surprises.

 **AgentYA♡:** I'm also in my lecture theatre so I have to go.

 **AgentAYT:** I'll update you guys on the carnage when I get home

 **AgentAYT:** Pray for me

 **AgentJWS:** Yo I'm just out of my labs, wait outside your dorm room and I'll come with you for backup!

 **AgentAYT:** Pray for both of us

 

Yanan's lecturer began talking so he put his phone on silent and took out his notepad and a pen. He felt a little bad for leaving Yuto to deal with the wreckage of what he had done but in the end, this was the only way. All he could do was hope it was enough for Jinho and Hongseok to finally confess.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huuuuuge thank you to everyone who has been reading this fic so far! It's my first ever attempt at something like this and all the kudos and comments really make my day!! You are all amazing people and I hope you enjoyed this mess of a chapter!!


	10. "My gay ass can't handle that amount of beauty in one photo"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jinhongseok to finally get over their unnecessary drama.
> 
>  
> 
> Unfortunately Yanan still has his own drama to deal with

Eventually, the lecturer called an end to her class. Yanan was so relieved, this was a difficult enough class to endure without the weird feeling he had in his stomach. It was probably just left over from his nausea that morning, and the lack of substantial food he had eaten since. Packing his bag quickly he hurried out of the class. In his rush, he wasn't fully watching where he was going and ran into someone at the door of the building. 

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yanan?"

"Kun! What are you doing here?"

 

The two boys hugged quickly and switched over to Chinese as they spoke. Kun was someone he had met at the start of his first year, but since they were in completely different courses they rarely met. However, the slightly older student had been waiting for another friend who was apparently in Yanan's class too. The friend in question appeared then and while Yanan recognised him from the class he hadn't even been properly introduced. 

 

"Ah, here he is! Jaehyunnie! This is my friend Yanan, he's from Shanghai and in your class."

"Yes, it would be hard not to recognise him. It's nice to properly meet you Yanan."

"Same to you Jaehyun."

"Well we better get going, we're going to see a movie with a load of the others. I don't suppose you want to come?"

"I actually have plans of my own this evening, but thank you for the invitation Kun."

"No problem! Let's meet more often ok?"

 

They hugged again before the two shorter boys headed off. Yanan checked his phone and startled when he realised the time. He would have to run now to catch the bus. Taking a deep breath he set off towards the bus stop and for once thanked his ridiculously long legs. The bus was about to pull away when he reached the stop but fortunately, the driver spotted him and let him on. Thanking her graciously, Yanan sat down in one of the single seats at the window and sighed. He hoped the stylists would be able to fix his messy hair before the shoot. 

Now that he had a chance to breathe, Yanan was dying to know what had happened when Yuto got back to their apartment. He really hoped that Jinho and Hongseok had finally sorted out their drama because it had gone too far. It was only after the third attempt to open the group chat failed that Yanan realised he must have run out of data. Groaning he locked his phone and slumped in the seat. Now he was on a bus for twenty minutes and had no way of even finding out if his drastic measures had worked or if he had managed to get his innocent roommate killed in the crossfire. It was a bleak journey.

Eventually, the bus pulled up outside the shopping mall and Yanan hurried off. The traffic had been bad but he could still make it to the studio for half past if he power walked. He really didn't want to let Shinwon down by being late. And the other would be able to fill him in on all the drama that had happened too. He made his way through the mall as fast as he could, climbing the stairs to the fourth floor where Shinwon said the studio was. All this exercise with little food was making him feel kind of dizzy, but Yanan powered on. It was only when he was standing on the vast floor that he realised he wasn't fully sure exactly where to go from here. Remembering that Hongseok had said it was beside a pizza place, he looked around and spotted one halfway down the building. But when he reached it, neither of the shops beside it was a photography studio. Yanan sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he debated what to do. A hand tapped him on the shoulder frightening him, and he turned to see who it was. 

 

"Hi, sorry to startle you."

"It's fine. Do we know each other?"

"Well not officially no, but I recognise you from campus. You stand out quite a lot."

"Oh, I see. Was there something you wanted?"

"Yes, I want to take you out for drinks."

"I don't know you."

"Of course, my name is Junhong. And you're Yanan, right? I heard you were from China."

"That's right."

"Cool. So what do you say to those drinks?"

 

Yanan wasn't used to people being so forward with him. In the past, a few people had tried to flirt with him before, but never so blatantly. And they never asked him out for drinks in the middle of the day. Usually, Yanan would have no problem telling this person exactly what to do with his offer of drinks, but his dizziness was getting worse and the nausea had returned in full force. It also didn't help that this guy was taller than him and had the kind of big ego that could make anyone feel tiny in his presence. Yanan took a step back away from the guy but he took a larger step forward so they were even closer than before. He felt like he was going to collapse any second. Before he could, there was a steadying arm around his waist and a warm presence pressed to his side. Yanan looked over to see who it was and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"You need to take a step back."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're obviously making him uncomfortable, that's why."

"Trying to play the hero for a stranger? How pathetic can you get."

"Who said that Yanan was a stranger to me?"

"Well he obviously wasn't expecting you so what else would you be?"

"His boyfriend. I was going to surprise him after I finished work but it looks like he came to visit me."

"Yeah like I'm going to believe that. Yanan, come on I'll buy you a drink."

 

Shinwon protectively pulled Yanan behind him and put himself in the way of the stranger's hand reaching for him. He was dressed in a pale blue pinstripe suit and was slightly taller than Yanan, which he vaguely remembered being because Shinwon wore shoe inserts when he worked. Yanan buried his face into Shinwon's neck and tried to focus on not panicking. There were more words tossed between Shinwon and the other guy, before it finally went quiet. He still didn't dare to lift his head until he felt hands on his waist moving him back slightly. Looking up he was met with a look of worry on that very handsome face.

 

"Are you alright? Did that asshole hurt you? I swear to God I should have punched him -"

"I'm fine Shinwon. Thank you."

 

His voice came out small and broken and it made Shinwon frown at him. But he put on his best watery smile and took a deep breath. His nausea had faded but his head still felt a little fuzzy. Shinwon put his arm back around Yanan's waist and lead him across the floor of the mall to a small shop directly opposite the pizza place he had been standing at. When they passed through the doors Yanan was met with gentle lights, soft classical music playing in the background and a smell of burning incense. He looked at Shinwon who smiled.

 

"Welcome to CUBE photography."

 

He went to say more when a woman stepped out from behind a curtain and immediately started yelling. Yanan instinctively moved behind Shinwon again. She obviously realised her mistake and apologised before scolding Shinwon in a lower voice.

 

"Ko Shinwon! You cannot just walk out in the middle of a shoot without telling anyone! Where is your professionalism gone?"

"I'm sorry Jiyoon, but my friend arrived and couldn't find the shop. I just went outside to get him."

"This is your friend you brought for the pastel shoot? Let's see him then."

 

Yanan warily stepped forward and bowed to the woman. She looked him over with hands on hips before nodding. His legs went a little wobbly and he would have fallen if not for Shinwon's arm ready to catch him yet again. The stylist rushed forward and stared at his face for so long that Yanan started to feel self-conscious. Suddenly she stepped back and sighed dramatically.

 

"Your name is Yanan right? Listen sweetie, you don't look like you're feeling very well right now. And honestly, since this is your first shoot we don't want to stress you out too much. So why don't we do this shoot next week instead? If you still want to that is."

"I really wanted to try it out."

"Alright. How is next Friday at this time then?"

"That's fine for me."

"Perfect. Why don't you just sit down here and let Shinwon go change, and then you can go home and rest. Sound good?"

 

He nodded and Shinwon helped him over to one of the plush couches to sit down. He looked like he was going to say something but the stylist shooed him away to get out of his outfit. She grabbed him a bottle of water and sat with him on the couch. The drink was nice and cool and it made Yanan feel a little better. He went to thank her but she started talking again first.

 

"I wasn't going to say this but maybe it's a good thing you're not up for the shoot today. When Shinwon showed us your photos one of the girls, Elkie, she was about to have a heart attack over your blonde hair. I think she would be very disappointed to see you with dark hair instead."

"Would it be better if my hair was blonde for this shoot? I was thinking of re-dying it anyway."

"That's your decision entirely sweetie, although I can think of plenty of great shots that would work with blonde hair."

 

She grinned at him wickedly and Yanan couldn't help but smile back. Shinwon reappeared in casual clothes with a backpack and smiled at him. He stood up with help from Jiyoon and the two boys made their way out of the studio saying their goodbyes. When they were back outside, Shinwon pulled him over to a bench and made him sit down again.

 

"Yanan, why did you still come to the shoot if you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine, I think it's just because I haven't eaten much today. I'm not sick though."

"If you say so. Let's go get something to eat then, alright?"

 

He nodded happily and the pair made their way back over to the pizza place. Shinwon claimed it was the best pizza he ever had which made Yanan laugh. They sat down in a corner booth and ordered immediately. Once the waiter had moved away Yanan asked the important question on his mind.

 

"What happened between Jinho and Hongseok?"

"You didn't check?"

"I'm out of data, I wasn't able to look at the chat after my lecture."

"Oh Yanan. We must fix that immediately."

 

Shinwon grinned at him and pulled out his phone. Before he opened the chat Yanan caught a glimpse of his wallpaper - it was Shinwon himself. But he didn't get a chance to think much of it before he was being handed the phone with his last messages sitting at the top of the screen.

 

**[Operation Jealousy]**

_[5:15 pm]_

**AgentAYT:** Ok Wooseok has arrived, it's time

 **AgentKHJ:** If you die I'll say nice things at your funeral

 **AgentJWS:** Thanks for the reassurance...

 **AgentYCG:** Whatever you do, just don't break the coffee table >.<

 **AgentKHG:** Is there a story behind that warning? ^_^

 **AgentYCG:** Yes, a long and torturous one that was the cause of much grief in our friend group >.<

 **AgentKHG:** You'll have to tell me about it sometime, I'm so curious ^_^

_[5:38 pm]_

**AgentLHT:** Is this the time I should be getting worried?!!!

 **AgentLHT:** Why haven't they replied yet?!!

 **AgentYCG:** I would go over to the apartment but I don't want to leave Yanannie all alone if I die too >.<

 **AgentKHJ:** We would adopt and care for him like a big puppy

 **AgentKSW:** i don't think puppy is the right word to describe Yanan.

 **AgentKSW:** but don't worry changgu, if you die we'll look after him.

 **AgentYCG:** That is...oddly reassuring ^.^

 **AgentYCG:** Ok! I'm going to go over to the apartment! ^.^

 **AgentKHG:** Text us before you go in ^_^

 **AgentKHJ:** That way we can prepare to write your eulogy too

_[5:57 pm]_

**AgentLHT:** Okay!!! I'm getting really nervous now!!!!!!!

 **AgentKSW:** we can tell from the number of exclamation points you're using.

 **AgentYCG:** I'm just getting off the elevator now guys, wish me luck >.<

 **AgentKHG:** We believe in you Changgu ^_^

 **AgentYCG:** Thank you Hyunggu ^.^

 **AgentKHJ:** So since Yanan's apartment is going to become a crime scene, who is going to take him in?

 **AgentKHJ:** Since Hongseok is gone too I would say Hui would take him but I was going to move in

 **AgentKHG:** But you and Hui will be sleeping together so there's still a spare room no? ^_^

 **AgentKHJ:** Music room

 **AgentKHG:** Oh okay. I would say I'll take him but my roommates would never leave him alone >_<

 **AgentKHJ:** @AgentKSW step up bitch

 **AgentKSW:** i don't live on campus.

 **AgentKHJ:** If that's your only excuse then tough cookies

 **AgentKHJ:** Congratulations you've gotten yourself a new roommate

 **AgentJWS:** Hey

 **AgentLHT:** YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!!!

 **AgentLHT:** WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!!

 **AgentJWS:** We're gonna switch to the main group chat 

 **AgentAYT:** Yeah Jinho is kinda pissed we had a secret one without him

 **AgentKHJ:** But what happened though?

 **AgentAYT:** Operation Jinhongseok is complete

**AgentAYT has left the chat**

**AgentJWS has left the chat**

**AgentYCG has left the chat**

**AgentLHT:** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**AgentKSW has left the chat**

 

 

Just as he finished reading the drama from the secret group chat the waiter arrived back with their pizzas. Yanan immediately stuffed a slice into his mouth and Shinwon laughed loudly at him. He didn't really care much, the hunger was overwhelming. After he had successfully cleared his mouth of the first slice, he handed the phone back to Shinwon with an expectant look. 

 

"What's with the puppy eyes Yanan?"

"I need to read the main chat!"

"I think you should eat first. We can't have you passing out with the excitement."

 

Yanan pouted which just made Shinwon laugh again. He was really hungry though and considering none of his friends died it must be a good sign. So instead he just tucked into his pizza and chatted with Shinwon. He was really great company and made Yanan laugh with some of his stories from photoshoots he had done. It sounded so casual from what he described, which made Yanan relax a little about his own shoot which would be next week. He considered asking Shinwon for his opinion on going back to blonde but decided to keep it quiet for now. They both made it to the end of their pizzas, after which Yanan pointedly demanded to read the next conversation. Shinwon relented and handed him his phone with their open group chat on screen.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[6:08 pm]_

**Yuto-DA:** Is everyone here?

 **Huuiiiiiii:**  IT DOESN'T MATTER THEY CAN READ BACK LATER!!!! JUST SPILL!!

 **TolSon:** Shinwon doesn't back read though, it's important that he's here

 **Huuiiiiiii:** @HandsomeModel YOU BETTER BE HERE OR I WILL COME FIND YOU

 **HandsomeModel:** it would take you at least half an hour to get here so that would be working against you.

 **YeoPuppy:** Well that's everyone so ^.^

 **VitaminK-ino:** Come on guys what's the goss ^_^

 **SmolSunshine:** The "goss" is I can't believe you would all set up a secret group chat without me.

 **HongMom:** Yeah, I thought I raised you better than this.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** IF SOMEONE DOESNT SPILL THE BEANS ON JINHONGSEOK I WILL CRY

 **Dawnie:** You're already crying though

 **VitaminK-ino:** Wait @Dawnie I thought you went home after class? How do you know? >_<

 **Dawnie:** I just do

 **Huuiiiiiii:** YOURE ALL JUST DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!!!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** @SmolSunshine @HongMom WHAT HAPPENED??!!!!

 **SmolSunshine:** What happened was I discovered Yanan is treacherous and should never be trusted.

 **HongMom:** You guys said he was savage, but you never mentioned that he was a ninja.

 **VitaminK-ino:** Ninja? What are you talking about? Yanannie is an angel ^_^

 **SmolSunshine:** He is the opposite of an angel.

 **HandsomeModel:** it's not nice to insult someone where they're not here to retaliate.

 **SmolSunshine:** You're right Shinwon. @ShanghaiPrince your lecture is over by now come out and fight me.

 **TolSon:** He should be home any minute now, you can fight him then

 **HongMom:** Wait, I thought Yanan was doing a photoshoot with @Handsome Model today?

 **HandsomeModel:** yes he is on his way to the studio now. we're meeting at half six.

 **SmolSunshine:** Why didn't I know this?

 **SmolSunshine:** Wait, is it the same shoot you asked me about last week?

 **HandsomeModel:** indeed jinho.

 **Dawnie:** I'm glad Yanan is getting his shot at modelling and all

 **Dawnie:** But I think Hui is actually going to die

 **HongMom:** Do you want to say it or will I @SmolSunshine?

 **SmolSunshine:** Be my guest.

 **Yuto-DA:** He kinda is our guest already but go on

 **HongMom:** Jinho and I are dating.

 **Huuiiiii:** FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Dawnie:** It only took months of pining and denial

 **TolSon:** Technically it took Yanan locking them in a room together

 **YeoPuppy:** I'm so happy for you guys ^.^

 **VitaminK-ino:** This is amazing, now there are two couples in our friend group ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** If anyone else gets into a relationship the singles will be outnumbered

 **HandsomeModel:** usually i would be cynical but i am really happy for you two.

 **HongMom:** Shinwon? Showing affection? Wow, this really is a wonderful day.

 **SmolSunshine:** Thank you guys.

 **SmolSunshine:** We realised how hard it was for you to deal with us for the last while.

 **Yuto-DA:** You can apologise by never making me sleep on the couch again

 **Dawnie:** And by not drunk crying at me when I'm trying to finish a composition

 **Huuiiiiiii:** IM SO HAPPY!!!! WE SHOULD CELEBRATE!!

 **YeoPuppy:** @Huuiiiiiii they've already left to go on their first date ^.^

 **TolSon:** We can still celebrate in their steed

 **HandsomeModel:** not to take the attention off the new couple or anything, but is Yanan usually late to things?

 **Yuto-DA:** No

 **TolSon:** He is an impeccable timekeeper

 **YeoPuppy:** If he was running late he would say something, why? ^.^

 **HandsomeModel:** no reason, i have to go.

 

 

Yanan looked up at Shinwon who was watching people through the window. There were plenty more messages sent after that but Yanan was more interested in Shinwon's last one. He had obviously noticed Yanan wasn't there at the time he said he would be and that's how he knew to come out and look for him. Yanan felt quite warm in the restaurant all of a sudden. He finished the rest of his drink in one go, which caught Shinwon's attention. 

 

"Did you finish reading?"

"Yeah. I'm glad they sorted everything out."

"Me too. It's all thanks to you of course."

"Jinho will probably kill me when I get home."

"He can't be too hard on you, after all, you got him a boyfriend."

"You don't know Jo Jinho very well."

"Well, there must be something you can do to butter him up?"

"I can buy his favourite snacks I suppose. Or send him a selca."

"He likes it when you send selcas?"

"All my friends do. They trade my selcas like currency between them."

"Understandable, although I would say your face is quite priceless."

 

It was still getting warmer in the restaurant, judging by the flush Yanan felt on his cheeks. Their waiter came around with the bill, but before Yanan could reach for his wallet to pay his half Shinwon had handed over his card. Yanan protested but Shinwon just smiled at him and thanked the waiter when he returned. They both grabbed their bags and left after thanking the staff. It was much cooler outside in the mall and Yanan breathed a sigh of relief. He still felt rather warm but it was definitely better. Without saying anything they both started walking towards the stairs and made their way down to the bottom floor. They chatted about their classes and other small things as they walked and Yanan found he had a few things in common with the other. 

They left the mall and started walking down the street towards the nearest bus stop. Shinwon lived in an apartment off campus but he could get the same bus Yanan was taking. The shelter wasn't yet in view when a sudden rain shower started out of nowhere. It caught them both so off guard that for a moment they just stood there before Shinwon had the sense to grab Yanan by the hand and start running in the direction of the bus stop. Almost as quickly as it came, the rain stopped and the pair were left with slightly damp and confused. Yanan let go of Shinwon's hand to fix his jumper and pretended he didn't miss the warmth it had provided. They continued their walk towards the bus stop, laughing at their luck when Shinwon suggested taking a selca.

 

"You said that selcas soften Jinho up right? And this way we can prove that we did actually meet up."

 

There was no disagreeing with that, and so they snapped one as they walked down the street. Yanan was happy that neither of them looked like they had gotten too wet in the rain, and with his permission, Shinwon sent it into the group chat. A bus pulled up just as they made it to the stop and they both hopped on, taking the last two seats together. Yanan read the group chat conversation over Shinwon's shoulder.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[7:45 pm]_

**HandsomeModel:** we didn't get any actual modelling done today, but when you have faces like ours anything is a photoshoot.

 **HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**Yuto-DA:** Oh my god...

 **VitaminK-ino:** How is this even fair? >_<

 **TolSon:** My gay ass can't handle that amount of beauty in one photo 

 **Huuiiiiiii:** You guys look so cute together!!!!!

 **Dawnie:** Shinwon you need a haircut

 **YeoPuppy:** There's no way @SmolSunshine can stay mad at you when you're looking like that ^.^

 **Dawnie:** Hey @HandsomeModel why won't @ShanghaiPrince answer his messages?

 **HandsomeModel:** his data ran out.

 **Yuto-DA:** That always happens at the worst time

 **Yuto-DA:** Can you ask him how he's feeling?

 **HandsomeModel:** Yanan is reading the chat too.

 **YeoPuppy:** Annie~ are you feeling better? ^.^

 

Shinwon looked at him with a questioning look on his face. Yanan smiled brightly and nodded his head as a response to Changgu's question. When Shinwon turned back to type a reply, Yanan rested his chin on the broad shoulders beside him. It was oddly nice, something about the comforting smell and warmth that he had. 

 

**[New Friends!]**

**HandsomeModel:** he is feeling better.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** That's great!!! 

 **Yuto-DA:** Wooseok is still broken over that photo

 **TolSon:** Wooseok.exe has stopped working

 **YeoPuppy:** He is lying on the floor contemplating life ^.^

 **VitaminK-ino:** Well that's understandable after being graced with those visuals ^_^

 **Dawnie:** @VitaminK-ino do you still have that selca of Shinwon that made Hongseok have his first gay crisis?

 **VitaminK-ino:** Of course! Let me find it ^_^

 **HongMom:** It was not my first gay crisis.

 **Dawnie:** Yes it was, you have a boyfriend now we need to expose all these things about you

**VitaminK-ino sent a photo:**

**VitaminK-ino:** It was this one right? ^_^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I remember this!!!!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** @HongMom almost cried!!

 **HandsomeModel:** i was unaware of this.

 **HongMom:** I had just forgiven you three and then you do this...

 **SmolSunshine:** Wow...Shinwon is very handsome.

 **Yuto-DA:** This is not helping with the whole "broken Wooseok" thing

 **YeoPuppy:** Only one way to fix him ^.^

**YeoPuppy sent a photo:**

**Yuto-DA:** Ah yes, embarrassment

 **TolSon:** Changgu why do you keep these photos?

 **YeoPuppy:** Memories! ^.^

 **VitaminK-ino:** Why would you be embarrassed by this? You look handsome ^_^

 **Dawnie:** Tall and good-looking, that seems to be the trend with my friends

 **SmolSunshine:** Should I be getting offended?

 

 

Before they could see if any more drama unfolded the bus arrived at Yanan's stop on campus. Shinwon stood up to let him pass but before he could go he lightly grabbed his wrist.

 

"I'll see you next week. Please take care of yourself."

"I will. Thank you Shinwon."

 

Yanan thanked the driver as he got off and waved at Shinwon through the window as the bus continued on its route. He stopped in the store to pick up Jinho's snacks before returning to the apartment. All was quiet when he walked inside, the table and coats had been returned to their rightful places. Jinho's shoes weren't at the door which meant he was still out on his date with Hongseok, but Wooseok and Changgu's shoes were there. They weren't in the living room like Yanan expected, so after putting away the snacks he cautiously opened the door into his shared room with Yuto and found the three of them sitting on his bed.

When he walked in they pounced on him and pinned him down, demanding answers about his photo shoot with Shinwon. He didn't tell them about the guy who cornered him or Shinwon saving him. He also lied about the reason the stylist had for not wanting him to do the shoot. But he did tell them he was going back next week, and he also told them about eating pizza and the rain when they were getting the bus. It was enough for them, and after reassuring them yet again that he was feeling better they let it go and instead changed the topic to Jinho and Hongseok. Yanan was in fits of laughter as the three of them retold their story of what happened.

When Jinho returned later that night with a massive smile on his face, he first punched Yanan on the arm and scolded him for scaring him with his fainting trick. He also yelled at him for being cheeky to his elders and exposing his feelings to Hongseok. But then he gave Yanan a hug and thanked him softly. And that was enough to make him happy too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you guys think??? The jinhongseok saga has come to a conclusion! I hope you guys were happy with this ending for them. I was debating whether I should write a short piece from their perspectives about the actual getting together, so let me know if you would like to read that!
> 
> The part where Shinwon saves Yanan by pretending to be his boyfriend is actually the whole foundation of this fic! I dreamed about it and ended up creating this entire universe just to put that one scene in! I apologise for making Junhong (B.A.P's Zelo) seem like an asshole but he was the only idol I could think of who was taller than Yanan who I hadn't already mentioned or had future plans for. I know he is a sweetheart don't worry! (He's actually my B.A.P bias and birthday buddy so I love him a lot)
> 
> I have my final year exams now over the next few weeks so there won't be any updates on this until they are finished. So hopefully this is a good place to leave it for a while! If you have any ideas for characters or situations you would like to see in this fic feel free to leave them in a comment or send them to me on my Twitter or Tumblr! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback you've been giving me on this fic. I am so so glad that so many of you are enjoying reading it!!!


	11. "WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week in the life of the Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I just wanted to have a little filler chapter with some daily updates and sorts before I launch into the next story arc! It was super hard not to put in any exposition and keep it all as texts...my poor head.
> 
> But yeah I hope this wasn't too hard to read, we will be back to regular texts/exposition style in the next chapter and we will take off once again! Let me know what you thought of this style of chapter, please?
> 
> Just to note that this is just kind of excerpts from the messages that I wanted to put in to show relationships/build on the characters a little more. I tried to label them with time stamps as best as possible but if it's confusing I can try and change it!

**[Operation Jealousy]**

_[Friday 6:04 pm]_

**AgentKHJ:** @AgentKSW step up bitch

 **AgentKSW:** i don't live on campus.

 **AgentKHJ:** If that's your only excuse then tough cookies

 **AgentKHJ:** Congratulations you've gotten yourself a new roommate

 **AgentJWS:** Hey

 **AgentLHT:** YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!!!

 **AgentLHT:** WHAT HAPPENED?!!!!!

 **AgentJWS:** We're gonna switch to the main group chat 

 **AgentAYT:** Yeah Jinho is kinda pissed we had a secret one without him

 **AgentKHJ:** But what happened though?

 **AgentAYT:** Operation Jinhongseok is complete

**AgentAYT has left the chat**

**AgentJWS has left the chat**

**AgentYCG has left the chat**

**AgentLHT:** AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**AgentKSW has left the chat**

**AgentKHG has left the chat**

**AgentKHJ** : Babe you leave, I'll stay so that Yanan can read all this when he gets out of his lecture

 **AgentLHT** : You are so thoughtful!!

**AgentLHT has left the chat**

**AgentKHJ:** Yanan, you and I have some conversing to do...

_[Saturday 10:05 am]_

**AgentYA♡:**  Why is that so ominous?

 **AgentKHJ:** Wow took you long enough

 **AgentYA♡:** I was busy trying not to die at the hands of my small but fierce roommate.

 **AgentKHJ:** All good though right?

 **AgentYA♡:** I'm glad they're not pining anymore, but the wistful sighing might become a problem.

 **AgentKHJ:** Thank god it's not just Hongseok at least

 **AgentKHJ:** Back to the point though

 **AgentKHJ:** We need to talk

 **AgentYA♡:** Again, extremely ominous. What's up?

 **AgentKHJ:** Follow me...

**AgentKHJ has left the chat**

 

 

**kimhyojong has invited you to chat**

_[Saturday 10:16 am]_

**kimhyojong:**  You better be here

 **YanAn:** I don't think I had much of a choice.

 **YanAn:** Can you tell me what you wanted to talk about now?

 **kimhyojong:** You and Changgu, what's the deal?

 **YanAn:** He is my best friend, I would do anything for him. Why?

 **kimhyojong:** There's nothing romantic between you two?

 **YanAn:** Romantic? No nothing like that. I love him as my best friend, but not more.

 **kimhyojong:** And what about Yuto and Wooseok?

 **YanAn:** They call themselves brother's from different mothers, there are no romantic intentions there.

 **kimhyojong:** I mean between you and Yuto and/or Wooseok

 **YanAn:** Again, nothing romantic. They're like my brothers. 

 **YanAn:** So why the sudden interest in my love life?

 **kimhyojong:** I like being aware of all my friend's romantic interests

 **YanAn:** Alright. Is that everything?

 **kimhyojong:** One more thing

 **kimhyojong:** Why didn't you do any modelling yesterday?

 **YanAn:** I apparently didn't look great and they didn't want to stress me out. We're doing it again next Friday.

 **kimhyojong:** Ok

 **kimhyojong:** Talk to you later Yanan

 **YanAn:** Bye Hyojong.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[Saturday 3:55 pm]_

**Huuiiiiiii:** I was trying to do a tally in my head but it wasn't working so I am here for assistance!

 **YeoPuppy:** Tally of what? ^.^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** How many of us have met each other!

 **YeoPuppy:** That's a great idea ^.^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Thank you Changgu!! I'm glad at least one person is on board!

 **HandsomeModel:** you can just @ me, i won't be offended.

 **HandsomeModel:** i've met Yanan and that's it.

 **YeoPuppy:** I have met Hongseok since the start of this chat ^.^

 **HongMom:** Likewise, I met Changgu - and Jinho of course ♡

 **SmolSunshine:** Well I have met Hyunggu and Hongseok ♡

 **Yuto-DA:** That is disgustingly cute

 **TolSon:** I have an idea

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Do we get a say in it?

 **TolSon:** Nope

**TolSon changed SmolSunshine's nickname to Hongseok'sBF**

**TolSon changed HongMom's nickname to Jinho'sBF**

**Yuto-DA:** Why must you encourage this?

 **TolSon:** I am an advocate for love

 **ShanghaiPrince:** You are the poster boy for disaster.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** THAT'S SO CUTE WOOSEOK!!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** I feel the love ^_^

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Seokkie this is adorable! I'm going to make your favourite dinner tonight!

 **Yuto-DA:** Now I understand

 **YeoPuppy:** Want to come get dinner with me instead? ^.^

 **Yuto-DA:** Bless

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Guys! Answer the tally question pretty please?

 **TolSon:** I met Hongseok last night but that's it

 **Yuto-DA:** I met Hongseok and Dawn

 **ShanghaiPrince:** The only person in this chat I have not met is Hui.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** WE HAVE TO FIX THAT IMMEDIATELY!!

 

**[Hui!]**

_[Saturday 4:19 pm]_

**Hui!:** Yanan!!!!! Come over for dinner tonight!!!

 **YanAn:** I don't want to intrude.

 **Hui!:** I promise you won't be!!! 

 **Hui!:** It's not fair that I'm the only one who hasn't met you yet!

 **YanAn:** How about I come over after lectures later in the week?

 **Hui!:** Promise?!

 **YanAn:** I promise Hui.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[Saturday 4:24 pm]_

**Huuiiiiiii:** Problem solved!!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** But I still have to meet the rest of you guys! I'm the only one who hasn't gotten to yet!!

 **Dawnie:** You'll meet them all eventually babe don't worry

 **HandsomeModel:** you're acting as if you need to collect everyone like pokémon.

 **Jinho'sBF:** You'll put in the effort to put the accent on the e but not to use capitals

 **HandsomeModel:** it's a lifestyle choice hongseok, get over it.

 

**[Small Roommate]**

_[Saturday 5:13 pm]_

**Small Roommate:** Yanannie, are you going to be home for dinner tonight?

 **China Boy:** Yes I will be, I'm heading home from the library shortly.

 **Small Roommate:** Yay! Wooseokkie is already here so we'll see you soon.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[Saturday 10:10 pm]_

**Yuto-DA:** Have any of you guys ever been to that restaurant downtown called Five Senses?

 **HandsomeModel:** i had a company dinner there before, it's nice.

 **Jinho'sBF:** No I've never been, why do you ask?

 **Yuto-DA:** Because the lighting is beautiful

 **YeoPuppy:** Prepare yourselves ^.^

**YeoPuppy sent a photo:**

**YeoPuppy sent a photo:**

**Yuto-DA:** We literally only went for burgers

 **VitaminK-ino:** Woooaaahhhhhhh...my poor heart >_<

 **HandsomeModel:** and now you understand why we chose that restaurant.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** @Dawnie I guess you know where to take me for our anniversary!!

 **Dawnie:** Hey @Yuto-DA want to send me the phone number of that place?

 **Yuto-DA:** Already done

 **ShanghaiPrince:**  Is that the restaurant next to the karaoke club we went to a while ago?

 **YeoPuppy:**  Yes it is, we're actually here now ^.^

 **TolSon:** I can't believe you guys are doing a date night without me

 **Yuto-DA:** Come join us for drinks then

 **Hongseok'sBF:** He has a bowl of popcorn and me in his lap, he isn't going anywhere

 **Jinho'sBF:** @TolSon I'll swap positions with you

 **Huuiiiiiii:** D'awwww!!! That's adorable!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** Hey can I join you guys too? Karaoke sounds like fun ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** Yeah why not, I'll send you the address

 **VitaminK-ino:** Yay ^_^

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[Saturday 10:47 pm]_

**Yeo One and Only:** YANAN!!

 **Yeo One and Only:** SAVE ME!!!

 **King of My Heart:** What am I saving you from?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Hyunggu is coming to the bar >.<

 **King of My Heart:** This is the perfect chance for you to talk to him then.

 **Yeo One and Only:** I CAN'T!!

 **Yeo One and Only:** I'm going to make a fool of myself >.<

 **King of My Heart:** Use Yuto and Wooseok as buffers, you'll be fine.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Annieeeee~ Please come down too? >.<

 **King of My Heart:** I am in my pyjamas Changgu.

 **Yeo One and Only:** And I bet you still look more handsome than all the other guys here ;*

 **King of My Heart:** They are my fluffy pyjamas Changgu.

 **Yeo One and Only:** You're the worst best friend ever >.<

 **King of My Heart:** This is what you get for not taking my advice sooner.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[Saturday 11:00 pm]_

**TolSon:** I have been liberated

 **TolSon:** @Yuto-DA you better buy me a drink when I get there

 **Yuto-DA:** Maybe I already have

_[Saturday 11:16 pm]_

**VitaminK-ino:** This place is so crowded how am I going to find you guys @YeoPuppy @Yuto-DA? >_<

 **TolSon:** @VitaminK-ino I'll be there in like five minutes wait at the door and we can find them together

 **VitaminK-ino:** My hero ^_^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Have fun! Don't drink too much!!

 **Jinho'sBF:** Isn't that supposed to be my line?

 **Dawnie:** Shhh, take a night off for your honeymoon

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Gladly ;)

 **Dawnie:** Oops...sorry @ShanghaiPrince

 **ShanghaiPrince:** It's fine, I have headphones.

 

_[Sunday 1:01 am]_

**VitaminK-ino:** Hey guys guess what??! ^_^

**VitaminK-ino sent a photo:**

**VitaminK-ino:** We won the karaoke contest ^_^

 **TolSon:** I want to say it was our singing skills that did it but

 **Yuto-DA:** That would be a lie

 **TolSon:** Hyunggu is like

 **Yuto-DA:** A dancing vocal god

 **VitaminK-ino:** Pretty sure Wooseok's leather pants helped too ^_^

 **TolSon:** Fair

 **TolSon:** And Yuto's Japanese rap

 **Yuto-DA:** Thanks

 **HandsomeModel:** there is a distinct lack of @YeoPuppy in that photo.

 **TolSon:** We sent him home in a cab about an hour and a half ago

 **Yuto-DA:** Which is a shame because he was killing it on stage

 **HandsomeModel:** was he drunk?

 **VitaminK-ino:** I don't think so, he just wasn't feeling too well >_<

 **TolSon:** He will be fine in the morning

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[Sunday 7:36 am]_

**King of My Heart:** You seriously got Seok to call you a cab?

_[Sunday 8:14 am]_

**Yeo One and Only:** It was bad Annie...

 **King of My Heart:** Are you in your dorm?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Yes >.<

 **King of My Heart:** I will be there in half an hour with coffee and cuddles.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Thank you~ ^.^

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[Sunday 9:02 am]_

**ShanghaiPrince:** I have recovered the missing @YeoPuppy.

 **ShanghaiPrince sent a photo:**

**Dawnie:** Why is he contemplating his coffee so seriously?

 **YeoPuppy:** Coffee after a night out holds all the answers ^.^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** You look like you should be in one of those aesthetic monthly magazines!

 **Hongseok'sBF:** You mean you haven't read his blog?

 **YeoPuppy:** Omg noo~ Jinho please don't expose my blog here >.<

 **Hongseok'sBF:** You'll have to do me a favour in exchange for my silence.

 **YeoPuppy:** Anything! >.<

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Send Yanan home with coffee and painkillers please?

 **YeoPuppy:** Can I keep him for cuddles for another little while? >.<

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Fine, but then send someone else in his stead.

 **YeoPuppy:** I am on it! ^.^

 

_[Sunday 11:44 am]_

**Yuto-DA:** I live

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Did you crash in Wooseokkies place last night?

 **Yuto-DA:** Yes I did

 **VitaminK-ino:** And so did I ^_^

 **Dawnie:** You're all so tall though, where did you find space?

 **Hongseok'sBF:** You would be surprised at how neatly Wooseok and Yuto fit together.

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Where is Wooseok anyway?

 **VitaminK-ino:** He went to the library to study for a test tomorrow ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** The radio silence means he has probably fallen asleep at a desk

 **HandsomeModel:** you would be correct in that assumption yuto.

**HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**Jinho'sBF:** You gave him your napping pillow? What is with all this sudden compassion?

 **HandsomeModel:** don't be so cynical hongseok, i can do nice things for people.

 **Dawnie:** How much coffee did he promise to buy you?

 **HandsomeModel:** enough.

 

_[Sunday 3:22 pm]_

**YeoPuppy:** There's a really cool live band starting to play in the quad if anyone wants to join me listening ^.^

 **Hongseok'sBF:** I am just out of a staff meeting so I'll come over.

 **YeoPuppy:** I'm in the very front row right in the centre, I'll save space for you ^.^

 

_[Sunday 6:00 pm]_

**TolSon:** How can I return this miraculous pillow to @HandsomeModel?

 **HandsomeModel:** hyunggu is coming to my apartment later you can give it to him.

 **TolSon:** Right

 **TolSon:** @VitaminK-ino where are you so I can give you this miraculous pillow?

 **VitaminK-ino:** I'm working right now, come to CUBE coffee ^_^

 **TolSon:** On my way

 

_[Sunday 8:58 pm]_

**VitaminK-ino:** Pillow successfully returned ^_^

 **TolSon:** I can now rest easy

 **HandsomeModel:** thanks for not drooling on it.

 **Yuto-DA:** I honestly can't tell if that's sarcasm or not

 

_[Monday 8:51 am]_

**TolSon:** Who wants to do me a solid and run me over with a car so I don't have to sit this exam?

 **Jinho'sBF:** That bad?

 **TolSon:** I have 8 minutes until it starts and I know approximately nothing

 **Jinho'sBF:** Even if I had a car I'm afraid I wouldn't make it in time, sorry Seok buddy.

 **VitaminK-ino:** You know what you need? ^_^

 **TolSon:** A sugar daddy?

 **VitmainK-ino:** Motivation! ^_^

 **VitaminK-ino sent a photo:**

**VitaminK-ino:** I believe in you ^_^

 **TolSon:** *gay panic activated*

 **Yuto-DA:** Thanks for trying Hyunggu

**YeoPuppy sent a photo:**

**Yuto-DA:** I really hope he saw that before he went in

 **YeoPuppy:** Me too, I have been saving it for a special occasion ^.^

_[Monday 9:58 am]_

**Dawnie has changed TolSon's nickname to MemeSeok**

**Dawnie:** It had to be done

 **Jinho'sBF:** Agreed.

 

_[Monday 11:01 am]_

**MemeSeok:** So who wants to help me run away and start a new life as a seaweed farmer?

 **MemeSeok:** Also, I approve of my new nickname

 **ShanghaiPrince:** I'm just out of a lecture, I'll buy you cake.

 **MemeSeok:** You are a good friend

 

_[Monday 10:20 pm]_

**Huuiiiiiii:** I finally finished my composition piece for the showcase!!

 **Hongseok'sBF:** The showcase is on Saturday.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I know! Five days early I'm proud of myself!

 **Dawnie:** I am in the basement music rooms come help me finalise my harmonies

 **Huuiiiiiii:** On my way!!!

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Are all Composition/Production majors like this?

 **VitaminK-ino:** I'm afraid so ^_^

 **VitaminK-ino:** Now that I think of it...does anyone want to volunteer to do a rap piece on my track? >_<

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Unbelievable...

 **MemeSeok:** I would but I have assignments to do for this weekend, sorry

 **MemeSeok:** But @Yuto-DA should be free

 **Yuto-DA:** Shoot me a time and a place

 **VitaminK-ino:** You're a lifesaver! ^_^

 **Jinho'sBF:** Jinho did you get that girl you were talking about to agree to duet with you?

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Yeah, we've had two rehearsals already. She's really talented.

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Want to run through my English pronunciations again? ♡

 **Jinho'sBF:** Sure thing ♡

 

_[Tuesday 4:31 pm]_

**YeoPuppy:** I don't suppose anyone is around the library with an umbrella right about now? >.<

 **ShanghaiPrince:** You got caught in the rainstorm?

 **YeoPuppy:** Unfortunately so >.<

 **Dawnie:** Are you in the library?

 **YeoPuppy:** Yeah, I'm stranded in the entrance >.<

 **Dawnie:** I can be there in ten minutes

 **YeoPuppy:** Thank you so much! ^.^

 

**[Yuto-kun]**

_[Tuesday 7:44 pm]_

**Yuto-kun:** Send pizza

 **Yanan-ge:** I thought you were going to make dinner?

 **Yuto-kun:** I discovered we are missing some vital ingredients and it's still raining out

 **Yuto-kun:** Hence the plea for pizza

 **Yanan-ge:** What toppings do you want?

 **Yuto-kun:** Are you coming home?

 **Yanan-ge:** Yeah but not until later, I have a study group until 10.

 **Yuto-kun:** In that case

 **Yuto-kun:** Chicken, red onions, sweetcorn and extra cheese

 **Yanan-ge:** You have cash to pay?

 **Yuto-kun:** Yup!

 **Yanan-ge:** It'll be delivered in half an hour.

 **Yuto-kun:** You're the best

 

**[Hui!]**

_[Wednesday 11:45 am]_

**YanAn:** Do you want me to call over to your apartment today?

 **Hui!:** YES!!

 **Hui!:** Hongseok is staying late to help write exam scripts but Hyunggu will be here!

 **Hui!:** I was actually thinking of dying my hair tonight, you can help me choose the colour!

 **YanAn:** Would you help me dye mine too?

 **Hui!:** YOU'RE GOING TO DYE YOUR HAIR?!!

 **YanAn:** One of the people from the photography studio suggested I go back to blonde and I like the idea.

 **YanAn:** But all the salons are booked up and I don't know how to do it myself.

 **Hui!:** We'll help you!!!

 **Hui!:** Hyunggu and I have lots of experience! It's going to look great!

 **YanAn:** Thank you. Do you want me to bring dye?

 **Hui!:** No it's fine, we have blonde here!

 **Hui!:** THIS IS SO EXCITING!

 **Hui!:** What time are you finished at?

 **YanAn:** I'm done at 4, I can come over straight after my lecture.

 **Hui!:** Perfect!! I'll see you then!!!

 **YanAn:** You'll need to send me your address first.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[Wednesday 4:32 pm]_

**Huuiiiiiii:** EXCITING THINGS ARE HAPPENING!!

 **HandsomeModel:** i feel a disturbance in the universe.

 **VitaminK-ino:** You guys better prepare your hearts ^_^

 **MemeSeok:** That sentence never bodes well for my gay heart

 **Jinho'sBF:** I fear for the state of the dorm when I get home later.

 **VitaminK-ino:** We'll clean up, I promise ^_^

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Does "we" include Yanan?

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Possibly.

 **HandsomeModel:** this foreboding feeling is just getting worse.

 

_[Wednesday 7:11 pm]_

**VitaminK-ino:** I'm not usually one to brag but...I think I did well tonight ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** @ShanghaiPrince my heart attack senses are tingling, what did you do? >.<

 **ShanghaiPrince:** Technically, I didn't do anything.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** IT'S TIME!!!!

**Huuiiiiiii sent a photo:**

**Huuiiiiiii:** The box said my colour will fade slightly with time, but I like it!!!

 **Yuto-DA:** Dear god...

 **MemeSeok:**...

 **Dawnie:** Babe you know I love you very much, even with firetruck red hair, but...

 **Dawnie:** Yanan...he hurts me

 **YeoPuppy:** Looks my senses have yet to be wrong... >.<

 **Jinho'sBF:** Well then

 **Hongseok'sBF:** WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA?

 **Hongseok'sBF:** BLONDE YANAN IS TOO POWERFUL

 **Yuto-DA:** Wooseok is legit crying on the floor, why would you do this?

 **ShanghaiPrince:** It was time for a change.

 **ShanghaiPrince:** I prefer Hui's colour though.

 **VitaminK-ino:** Exactly! I know Yanan looks like a greek god but Hui's is great too! ^_^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Thank you boys, but I don't mind the attention being on Yanannie's hair!!

 **HandsomeModel:** well at least that explains my unease.

 

**[koshinwon]**

_[Wednesday 7:35 pm]_

**koshinwon:** what possessed you to dye your hair two days before a photo shoot?

 **YanAn:** Jiyoon suggested it, she said it would fit the concept better?

 **YanAn:** Was it a bad idea?

 **koshinwon:** it was only a bad idea because now i only have two days to prepare the staff.

 **koshinwon:** we may have to hire a paramedic for the day with all the heart attacks you're going to cause.

 **YanAn:** You're sure it looks ok?

 **koshinwon:** Yanan you literally look like an adonis, how could you ask that question?

 **koshinwon:** you look flawless.

 **YanAn:** Thank you, I was quite worried.

 **koshinwon:** there was no need to be. i have to thank hui and hyunggu for this somehow.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[Thursday 8:03 am]_

**Yuto-DA:** I temporarily forgot Yanan redyed his hair and I thought there was an angel in the apartment this morning

 **Yuto-DA:** Is anyone willing to house me for a week until I adjust to this?

 **MemeSeok:** Still haven't recovered 100% brain function since yesterday, I admire your strength

 **VitaminK-ino:** I'm afraid my dorm has no room for an extra body, sorry ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** I just can't wait until we walk into class this morning and everyone sees Yanan's hair for the first time ^.^

 **Hongseok'sBF:** Play "count the heart attacks" will you? I'm betting 7.

 **Dawnie:** Are you kidding? It's going to be at least 15

 **Yuto-DA:** You didn't see what he was wearing this morning did you?

 **Hongseok'sBF:** No I was in bed when he left, why?

 **Yuto-DA:** I'm betting minimum 25 plus the lecturer

 **YeoPuppy:** Our lecturer is a grumpy old man ^.^

 **Yuto-DA:** I stand by what I said

 

_[Thursday 10:06 am]_

**YeoPuppy:** Yuto, I owe you lunch for the next week >.<

 **Yuto-DA:** Told you so

 

_[Thursday 12:33 pm]_

**MemeSeok sent a photo:**

**MemeSeok:** A haircut, in this economy?

 **Yuto-DA:** Forgive him, he's still broken

 **Jinho'sBF:** Where on earth did you take that photo?

 **VitaminK-ino:** We were using one of the theatre storage rooms to get better acoustics for Yuto's rapping ^_^

 **MemeSeok:** I made duck noises echo down the hall and people were very confused

 **Yuto-DA:** It was a productive morning

 

_[Thursday 3:11 pm]_

**Huuiiiii:** I got nine compliments on my hair today!!!

 **Dawnie:** He also got two compliments on his new shirt, but the hair is more important

 **Jinho'sBF:** Well I must admit you did look really good today Hui.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Thank you!!!

 **YeoPuppy:** So a group of five students just ended up with minor injuries because of Yanan >.<

 **Dawnie:** Explain

 **ShanghaiPrince:** It's not my fault.

 **YeoPuppy:** Two walked into a lamp post, one tripped over his own feet, another one slapped herself in the face in shock and the last guy almost walked into traffic trying to get a better look at you...

 **YeoPuppy:** How is that not your fault? ^.^

 **ShanghaiPrince:** They were the ones who kept staring.

 **Yuto-DA:** You can't expect to walk around campus looking the way you do today and not have people stare

 **HandsomeModel:** just how are you dressed today to be causing such havoc Yanan?

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I will investigate!

 

**[Hui!]**

_[Thursday 3:29 pm]_

**Hui!:** Meet me at CUBE coffee in five minutes!

 **YanAn:** I don't have a choice to I?

 **Hui!:** No!

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[Thursday 3:42 pm]_

**Huuiiiiiii:**  Yanan has only been here for two minutes and four coffees have been spilt!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** That is a true godly power!!

 **HandsomeModel:** proof?

 **MemeSeok:** I don't think I'm ready for this

 **Yuto-DA:** No, you're not

**Huuiiiiiii has sent a photo:**

**Jinho'sBF:** And you have to live with him??

 **Hongseok'sBF:** I know, it hurts.


	12. HandsomeModel changed ShanghaiPrince's nickname to TopVisual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited photo shoot is finally here, no one survived the visual onslaught.

Friday came around a lot quicker than anticipated, and with it came a strange feeling in Yanan's gut. It could be nerves, but he didn't understand what he had to be nervous about - after all, he had already been to the studio and met one of the staff. It might have just been anticipation; that was a more probable explanation. Or so he kept telling himself. Of course, all the stares and attention he had been getting from other students wasn't helping how he felt for the last two days. Sure, all of his friends reassured him that his hair looked fantastic and it was the shock that caused everyone to keep dropping textbooks and running into walls when they saw him. But there was still a small part of him that just couldn't agree. He managed to make it through all his classes without causing too much of a disruption - the beanie provided by Wooseok was a saviour in that regard. Eventually, it was time for his last class of the day before he had to head over to the studio for his first real photo shoot.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[4:50 pm]_

**Hongseok'sBF:** @ShanghaiPrince is shooting with @HandsomeModel today right?

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Yes he is!! And I demand preview shots @HandsomeModel!!

 **Yuto-DA:** Yanan was all bundled up in a huge hoodie and one of @MemeSeok's hats today to try and fight off the attention

 **MemeSeok:** Even one of my coolest beanies couldn't disguise his handsomeness though

 **YeoPuppy:** In the last 24 hours I have gotten 5 confession notes for Yanannie in my locker >.<

 **Dawnie:** Can you blame them?

 

**[koshinwon]**

_[4:58 pm]_

**koshinwon:** are you definitely alright to shoot today?

 **YanAn:** Yes I am, I have eaten lunch and I'm feeling fine.

 **koshinwon:** only fine?

 **YanAn:** A little nervous I guess? But there's no need to worry.

 **koshinwon:** everything will go smoothly i promise. i made elkie and sorn promise not to scream when you arrive.

 **koshinwon:** and i'll be right there with you the whole time.

 **YanAn:** Thank you Shinwon. I have to go to class now, I'll see you at half six.

 **koshinwon:** of course, see you soon Yanan.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[5:03 pm]_

**HandsomeModel:** you will only get previews if Yanan agrees to it.

 **VitaminK-ino:** That's a fair deal ^_^

 

When his lecture finished Yanan rushed out of the hall, avoiding all contact with his classmates. He didn't want to deal with small talk right now, nor did he want to miss his bus. Fortunately, he made it to the bus stop right on time without anyone trying to stop and talk to him. Grabbing a seat at the very back of the bus, he put in earphones to listen to music in order to pass the time. Definitely not to try to soothe his nerves. The group chat was relatively quiet so instead he decided to message Changgu.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[6:05 pm]_

**King of My Heart:** Did you eat yet?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Not yet! I'm meeting with a study group in five minutes so I'll eat afterwards ^.^

 **Yeo One and Only:** Are you looking forward to the photo shoot? ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Yes, it will be a good experience.

 **Yeo One and Only:** You don't sound very excited... >.<

 **King of My Heart:** I'm a little bit nervous, but I'm sure once I get there I will be fine.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Of course you will be! You're going to do great ^.^

 **Yeo One and Only:** And Shinwon will be there to help you out too ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Of course, he is the professional so I can learn from him.

 **Yeo One and Only:** That's not what I meant but ok ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Well then what did you mean?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Sorry Annie gotta go! Have fun ~ ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Changgu...

 **King of My Heart:** Yah! What did you mean? 

 

Changgu didn't respond to his messages, he didn't even read them and so Yanan pouted for the remainder of the journey. He had absolutely no idea what his best friend could have meant. Reaching his stop, Yanan got off after thanking the driver and made his way into the shopping mall. This time he knew exactly where he was going and had a few minutes to spare, and so he took his time walking up the stairs and admiring all the pretty shops he passed. When he walked up to CUBE Photography there was a girl standing just outside the door; it looked like she was debating whether she should go inside or not. He didn't want to be rude, but he also didn't want to be late, so he tapped her on the shoulder lightly with the intention of asking her to let him pass. She spun around so quickly that her hair whipped Yanan in the chest. It didn't hurt but he put his hand up on instinct.

 

"Oh my goodness! I am so so so sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No no I'm fine don't worry. I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's ok, I'm probably in your way, aren't I? Sorry, I'll move."

"Ah, thank you. Are you thinking of coming inside?"

"Well, I'm supposed to, but I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"I was meant to start as an intern for makeup on today's shoot, but I'm really nervous and one of the other girls told me that today's model looked like an angel and I don't think I could handle that on my first day."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. It's my first time working here today too. Shall we go in together?"

 

She nodded enthusiastically at the suggestion, and so Yanan opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. He was going to ask her name but as soon as the door shut behind him they were both surrounded by people. Luckily for him, they were all much shorter than he was, but he felt sorry for the girl who had come in with him. Above the noise of all the rapid-fire questions, he heard someone call his name so he looked towards the back of the room where Shinwon was leaning against the wall and trying not to laugh. Yanan pouted which made the other break his composure and giggle. It made his heart do a weird thing, but that was probably caused by his rising stress levels. After another minute, Jiyoon appeared and put an end to the madness.

 

"Everyone please do not crowd around our newest model. He wasn't able to shoot last week because of stress and I'm sure none of you are helping right now."

 

The crowd of people slowly backed off, some leaving the room altogether which was a relief. It was only then that Yanan realised the girl from outside was clinging onto his hoodie, and Jiyoon saw it at the same time as him. Her look softened as she herded the rest of the staff away and approached the two of them. Shinwon also made a move to come closer to Yanan, raising his eyebrows at the head of curly brown hair which was very close to burying itself into Yanan's stomach. 

 

"It's nice to see you again Yanan, you're looking much better today."

"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling much better too."

"That's great to hear. Who's your friend here?"

"Ah, well -"

"My name is Yuqi, I'm a trainee makeup artist starting today."

 

Her voice was much softer than it had been outside and was nothing close to the deeper tone she had spoken to him with. She sounded scared, and although she couldn't be that much younger than him Yanan wanted to protect her. Jiyoon made a noise of acknowledgement, obviously remembering they had a new intern coming in. After apologising profusely for the actions of the staff, she offered to bring Yuqi back into the studio and get her acquainted with others on her team. The shorter girl accepted and after bowing in thanks to Yanan she followed the older woman behind the curtains. Shinwon waited until they had disappeared before speaking up.

 

"I'm sorry that your first proper day at work started like that. I shouldn't have mentioned that you were arriving at this time."

"It's alright, I feel worse for Yuqi."

"Have you met her before? She seemed quite close to you."

"Not until about five minutes ago. She was standing outside the door debating if she should come in or not; apparently, someone told her that the models she would be working with today looked like angels."

 

Shinwon laughed at that remark and Yanan smiled too. They made their own way into the main part of the studio so they could get ready. As they walked, Shinwon gave him a bit more information about the company and what all they did. He pointed out different rooms and greeted some of the staff. They finally made it to the changing rooms at the back where Yanan was taken aback by the number of clothes rails.

 

"They weren't sure of your sizes or colour tones so there is a lot more in here than usual. As far as I know, Seungyeon and Minhyuk will be on wardrobe for you today."

"Alright. Are you finished shooting your own pieces?"

"No, not yet, I still have one more. I actually should go and get ready for that, I'll let Minhyuk know you're here so you can get started."

"Thank you, I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, I'm not going to be too far away. Just send me a message if you need anything."

"I will, thanks again Shinwon."

 

The older of the pair gave a little salute before leaving the dressing room, obviously heading towards his own to get changed. Yanan quite liked the green ribbon he had been wearing and wondered what the pictures would look like professionally. While he waited for the designated wardrobe people to come in he sifted through some of the clothes racks that were in the room. Some of the outfits looked rather nice, although others seemed quite eclectic and he wasn't sure if they were right for him. He had just pulled a rose pink blazer off the rail when someone walked in to the room and gave an appreciative whistle. 

 

"Now that is a very good choice. I love working with people who have good taste."

 

Yanan turned to meet the eyes of a man dressed in a silk shirt and fitted black slacks. He definitely gave off the vibes that were expected from someone working in the modelling industry. But when he smiled his entire face lit up and he looked like he could pass for a high school graduate. In two quick strides, the man was at Yanan's side and held out his hand towards him. Yanan shook it and was extremely surprised by the strength in his grip. 

 

"My name is Lee Minhyuk, I assume Shinwon told you I am going to be your stylist?"

"Yes, he mentioned you and one other person."

"Ah yes, Seungyeon. She started here a while ago and has tried her hand at everything so far. We have her on wardrobe today because they're training in a new makeup artist."

"Ok. So, umm - what do I have to do exactly?"

"You're just adorable aren't you! All we're going to do right now is take a few measurements and see what colours match your skin tone. Then I'll get Seungyeon in here and we'll decide on two outfits. Since it's your first time to do something like this we decided two would be more than enough."

 

He nodded at the explanation and followed all of Minhyuk's instructions to the letter. The older man continuously commented on how cute Yanan was, which only served to make him blush. When he took his hat off to reveal his blonde hair Minhyuk took a step back clutching his chest. When Yanan asked if he was alright he made a high pitched squealing noise in his throat and started singing about believing in angels. Eventually, the stylist was happy with everything and stuck his head out of the dressing room door and yelled for his accomplice. Sure enough, within two minutes a woman appeared dressed exactly how Yanan imagined she would have. 

 

"Hello Yanan. My name is Seungyeon, it's nice to finally meet you! We have heard so much from Shinwon, I feel like I know you a little bit already."

 

Unsure of how to reply to that, Yanan just nodded and smiled politely. The two stylists discussed his size and something about palettes that Yanan wasn't quite sure he understood. But after a few minutes, the pair had narrowed down the mountain of clothes to just one rack. They consulted him on a few options; he point-blank refused to wear the shirt that had another shirt sown to the front, along with the matching white and green tracksuit combination. After a bit of a debate, they finally decided on two slightly similar outfits that he would be comfortable wearing. He put on the shirt and pants for the first outfit and once they were satisfied, Minhyuk brought him to the area where he would get his hair and makeup done. Seungyeon promised that she would come around with the "finishing touches" just before he went on camera. 

The hair and makeup room was buzzing with staff all flitting back and forth. Minhyuk sat him down on a chair in the corner and told him to wait while he found out who would be in charge of him. Yanan nodded and thanked the older man as he rushed off into the fray. To pass the time Yanan pulled out his phone and checked on the group chat.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[6:59 pm]_

**Jinho'sBF:** Hyojong I still live in this apartment you can't just take over my room like this.

 **Dawnie:** I'm just anticipating the future, can't blame me for being a dreamer

 **Jinho'sBF:** I certainly can when half of my room is filled with music equipment that I can't even name.

 **Dawnie:** Well you'll just have to start learning 

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I'm sorry Seokkie! We'll move it all out of the way I promise!!

 **Hongseok'sBF:** You can stay with me for tonight babe, until your room is back to normal <3

 **Jinho'sBF:** Thank you <3

 **Dawnie:** See what I mean

 **Yuto-DA:** @MemeSeok can I crash in yours tonight? I broke my noise cancelling headphones yesterday

 **MemeSeok:** Dude I'm not home tonight, but I mean crash if you want to

 **Yuto-DA:** I'd rather not take my chances with your roommates by myself thanks

 **VitaminK-ino:** You can stay with me if you'd like @Yuto-DA, my roommates are all gone away on a trip this weekend ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** Bless you

 **ShanghaiPrince:** What's this about needing noise cancelling headphones?

 **ShanghaiPrince:** I loaned mine to a classmate for his assignment on Wednesday.

 **Yuto-DA:** Well then I hope you have somewhere else to stay unless you plan on listening to the new couple all night...

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Yanan! How's the modelling going?!!

 **ShanghaiPrince:** I haven't done any modelling yet, I'm waiting for hair and makeup.

 **Dawnie:** Have you seen @HandsomeModel at work?

 **ShanghaiPrince:** No unfortunately not, but from what I saw when I got here one of his outfits was very cute.

 **HandsomeModel:** you mean my green ribbon outfit? you think that was cute?

 **ShanghaiPrince:**  Maybe you just made it look cute.

 **VitaminK-ino:**  Shinwon can make the strangest outfits look amazing ^_^

 **Dawnie:**  Where's your proof?

 **HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**Jinho'sBF:** I see what you mean @ShanghaiPrince

 **YeoPuppy:** Yanannie has such great taste ~ ^.^

 

Confused once more by his best friends messages, Yanan was going to send him a private message but he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Minhyuk with two girls at his side; one of whom looked like she was trying not to scream. 

 

"Yanan! These girls are going to be doing your hair today. This is Miyeon and Elkie."

 

He greeted them with a smile and the girl to Minhyuk's left - Elkie - pulled a face that seemed like she was going to cry. Yanan remembered both Jiyoon and Shinwon mentioning this girls name, so he supposed it was the blonde hair that was affecting her. He stood up and followed them to a station where they sat him down and started discussing his hair between themselves. He let himself lie back as they started working on it, the feeling of fingers running through his hair was quite relaxing. It didn't take long between the both of them, and soon enough he was being whisked away to the makeup chair.

A very enthusiastic man greeted him when he plopped down in front of the mirror, and behind him stood Yuqi with a shy smile on her face.

 

"Hello there Yanan! My name is Eunkwang. I'll be doing your main makeup today, and Yuqi here is going to assist me. She's a trainee starting today!"

"Yes I know, we met outside earlier."

 

Eunkwang made an approving noise before clipping Yanan's hair back and covering his shirt with a bib. He started on the makeup chatting away the whole time - seemingly unbothered by the lack of response from either Yanan or Yuqi. She also helped out, being trusted to do his base eye makeup and earning a hearty compliment from the older man. It was comfortable, Yanan hadn't realised how at ease he would feel in this environment. He supposed it was entirely down to all the staff working there; everyone so far had been very friendly and helpful. It was understandable that Shinwon loved his work so much. When his makeup was complete Seungyeon appeared to add a few accessories to his outfit and once he had been given the all clear from both Miyeon and Eunkwang he was shown to the photo area. 

Jiyoon met him there, smiling widely when she saw his outfit and overall appearance. She introduced him to Peniel, the head photographer in the studio and they discussed the first concept with him in detail. They were going for a slightly retro vibe, and to compliment Yanan's "sweet appearance" they gave him a lollipop as a prop. It was awkward for the first few minutes, trying to follow instructions and arrange his long limbs into some semblance of a pose, but he started to get the hang of it. It took about fifteen minutes before Peniel called that he was happy with the shots they had and brought Yanan over to monitor. 

He couldn't help but laugh when he saw the first few, his awkwardness was extremely obvious. But as they moved through them he felt a swell of pride at how they managed to turn out not half-bad. When he responded as such to Jiyoon's question of what he thought she laughed brightly. Peniel commented that it was difficult to take a bad photo of such a natural model, which made him blush incredibly hard. They decided they were satisfied with everything and so sent him back to the changing room to switch outfits. Minhyuk was there in an instant to escort him back, complimenting him the entire time. Yanan hung his head, incredibly embarrassed, but inside he felt a warm surge of happiness. 

Shinwon was waiting at the dressing room door and grinned at him when he arrived. He was wearing the same pale pinstripe suit as last Friday when he came to Yanan's rescue, and now with his hair and makeup all done, he looked even more handsome.  Yanan wasn't so sure the blush on his cheeks was just from all the compliments anymore.

 

"You did extremely well for your first proper photoshoot Yanan, I am incredibly impressed."

"Thanks, it was a little awkward at first but I got the hang of it."

"You certainly did, I don't think I've seen someone come into their element so quickly before, what do you think Minhyuk?"

"I agree. Even Sungjae and Hyuna took a while to get used to the camera, Yanan here is a natural."

 

Yanan rubbed the back of his neck shyly at the praise, it felt nice to get such high compliments from professionals. Minhyuk quickly shooed Shinwon away though, claiming that they needed to get Yanan all dressed up for his next shoot. With a small wave, Yanan was herded into the changing room and they carefully switched his clothes; Minhyuk was very good at not getting makeup stains on either of Yanan's outfits. Once again when he was finished they directed him towards the hair and makeup room, claiming it was important he get a touchup done.

As he passed the photoshoot area there was a girl on the set. She looked like she was in her element, exuding fierce charisma even while wearing baby pink clothes. When he entered the hair and makeup studio it was pretty much empty compared to before. There was only one girl currently getting a touchup and a lot of staff were packing up to go. He couldn't see Miyeon anywhere, but he spotted Elkie off to one side speaking to Yuqi. When he approached them he was both shocked and pleased to hear they were speaking in Chinese. When they saw him approaching the switched back to Korean to greet him, but he just smiled and spoke back in his native tongue.

 

"I didn't realise you both spoke Chinese too."

 

They look on their faces was priceless and it made him laugh a little, but they both quickly recovered and the three of them started conversing in rapid Chinese. He learned that Yuqi was from Bejing and Elkie was from Hong Kong, and that both of them had moved in the last 12 months. In turn, he shared that he was from Shanghai and that he had moved to study. It was only when they heard Eunkwang calling for Yuqi that they all remembered they were supposed to be working. Yuqi rushed off laughing and Yanan sat down while Elkie fixed up his hair. It didn't take long, and after exchanging contact details he moved over to where Eunkwang was waiting with a makeup brush in hand.

He touched up his eye makeup and lipstick and was about to say he was ready when Yuqi rushed to whisper in the older man's ear. Eunkwang's entire face brightened and he smiled so wide it literally stretched from ear to ear. Nodding violently, he started rooting through all his products while Yuqi grinned mischievously. Yanan didn't have time to ask what was going on before he was being attacked by what felt like a paintbrush. After a few minutes, Eunkwang declared himself finished and Yuqi gave a thumbs up. They wouldn't let him look in the mirror before Seugyeon spun the chair around and started putting in accessories and fixing his buttons. 

They shepherded him towards the camera despite his protests that he wanted to see what they had done to his face. Shinwon was sitting on the sidelines talking to who looked to be another model, and when he caught sight of Yanan his eyes widened almost comically. Yanan had no time to question before Peniel was giving him a seal of approval and discussing the next concept. 

It was easier to become comfortable this time around, now that he was familiar with the camera and what different instructions meant. He lost focus for a brief moment when he caught Shinwon watching him, but he quickly gathered himself again and continued on. This time the shoot took a little longer, giving him different poses and props to work with. Eventually, Peniel claimed he had plenty of material and Yanan excitedly rushed over to the monitor.

To say he was shocked when he saw the photos of himself would be an understatement. It took a second for his brain to even comprehend that he was seeing himself in the photos. But he had to admit, Eunkwang had done a fantastic job. He felt someone looking over his shoulder and turned his head slightly to see Shinwon peering at the screen intently. All of a sudden he felt nervous again and waited with bated breath for his opinion.

 

"Well, I suppose I can no longer claim the title of visual in our group of friends."

 

He beamed proudly at Yanan after he said that, and he felt his face heat up all over again. Once he got the all-clear from Peniel he made his way back to the changing room with Shinwon in tow. They didn't speak but it was a comfortable silence. Minhyuk was waiting for him with a photo book in hand, and Shinwon gasped at the sight. Yanan was confused.

 

"What's happening?"

 

Just then Jiyoon came into the small room with a wad of paper in hand and Shinwon dramatically threw a hand against his forehead. They all laughed at what must have been an extremely confused expression on Yanan's face before Jiyoon waved for him to sit down on the couch. Shinwon sat beside him and was smiling brightly - obviously he knew what was going on. 

 

"So, first of all I need to ask; how did you feel like you got on for your first photo shoot?"

"I really enjoyed it. The atmosphere here is quite comfortable, and all the staff seem lovely."

"Well, compliments aside, I'm really happy to hear you say that. All the staff had nothing but high praise for you, especially Peniel. He says you're a natural."

"Thank you, I was just doing my best."

"And that is why I'm here. How would you feel about doing a modelling trial for a few weeks? We would all love to have you join the CUBE family, and a trial would give you a better idea if this is for you or not."

"Wait, you want me to come back and do more modelling?"

"If you would like to then yes, of course. We are quite flexible with hours and working around your university classes. I'm sure Shinwon could tell you all about it. We're not asking you to give an answer right now, but will you think about it?"

"I mean, yes I will certainly think about it. Thank you."

 

She smiled at him and thanked him again for coming in. Before she left she handed him the paper in her hand which she explained was the contract for the trial period. If he liked the idea he could just sign the bottom line and return it to the studio at any time. Waving goodbye, she left the room with a bounce in her step. Yanan started flicking through the pages straight away, but Minhyuk dropped the photo book he had been holding onto his lap interrupting him.

 

"This is a studio copy of one of the recent shoots we had here. Have a quick look through it and you'll get an idea of the types of concepts we do here and also how the final pictures turn out."

 

Yanan thanked him and immediately put the contract aside to look through the booklet. Shinwon also looked at the pages as he turned them over, occasionally making comments on certain themes or naming the models. It was interesting to see how the final products turned out, and Yanan couldn't help but admit that he quite liked the idea of doing other shoots. While he had only gotten a taster with two outfits, there were some photos and sets that he felt he would enjoy trying out. He commented this aloud and Shinwon agreed heartily. When he reached the end of the booklet he handed it back to a waiting Minhyuk.

 

"So, why don't we get you back into your own clothes and you can read that contract when you get home before making any decisions?"

"Sounds good to me, thank you."

"Before you do, should I take a picture of you for the group chat?"

"Alright."

 

Unsure of how to pose, Yanan just crouched down and smiled softly as Shinwon took his photo. Ignoring the "cute" his friend muttered under his breath, Yanan awkwardly pushed him towards the door so he could get changed. The elder laughed but started walking anyway.

 

"I'll wait for you in the lobby, alright Yanan?"

"Sure, I'll be out shortly."

 

With that Shinwon bowed and thanked Minhyuk before heading out of the dressing room. It didn't take long to get back into his normal clothes and Minhyuk gave him a wipe to remove the most prominent makeup from his face. After shoving all his hair back under Wooseok's beanie, the stylist escorted him back towards the entrance, commenting on how well the shoot went today overall as they walked. He already was being treated like a member of the studio, and Yanan felt happy at the thought. As promised, Shinwon was sitting in the entry hall scrolling through his phone. When Yanan approached after saying his goodbyes and thank yous to Minhyuk, Shinwon stood up and started walking towards the exit. 

 

"I think I may have broken Wooseok."

"You sent that photo already?" 

"Yes, I did."

 

He badly wanted to check the group chat, but he had to watch where he was walking in order to keep up with Shinwon's rapid steps. They chatted about the shoot and Yanan's general feelings about Jiyoon's offer. Shinwon was more than happy to tell him all about his own experiences working in the studio and even shared little facts about the different staff. Their conversation took them all the way to the bus stop, Yanan asking all sorts of questions which the other answered easily. From everything he heard, Yanan had no reason not to give the trial a shot. After all, if it turned out that he didn't enjoy it there was no obligation for him to stay longer than a few weeks. Shinwon encouraged him to read the contract thoroughly and to ask him if he had any questions at all. He agreed happily, and by that stage, he had reached his stop.

Like the week before, Yanan waved to Shinwon through the window as the bus pulled away. Finally letting his curiosity get the better of him, Yanan sat down in the bus shelter and opened up the group chat.

 

**[New Friends!]**

  _[8:33 pm]_

 **HandsomeModel:** so many things have happened.

 **Dawnie:** Do tell

 **HandsomeModel:** i will, but first...

**HandsomeModel changed ShanghaiPrince's nickname to TopVisual**

**HandsomeModel:** i relinquish my title of the visual in this group to Yanan.

 **Jinho'sBF:**...am I dreaming? Or is this really happening?

 **Huuiiiiiii:** OMG!!!! I never thought this day would come!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** This is a day for the history books ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** I'm preparing my heart for the inevitable visual onslaught that is sure to follow such a bold statement

 **YeoPuppy:** I don't think there's such thing as being prepared for this>.<

 **HandsomeModel:** changgu is correct.

**HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**HandsomeModel:** now imagine how he looked under professional lights.

 **MemeSeok:** dtfgiuhfpirdshfygbouhbohbvks

 **MemeSeok:** jilerhqreygvvqjhbwqhbcmz,wrff

 **MemeSeok:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Yuto-DA:** Good job, Wooseok is now dead

 **Hongseok'sBF:** You would think after living with him for so long I would be used to his visuals

 **Hongseok'sBF:** That would be incorrect

 

Of course, following on from that photo he had messages from each of his friends. They were each some variation of yelling and compliments, while Wooseok just sent a row of twenty crying emojis and a single broken heart. Yanan felt bad, but it really wasn't his fault. He remembered Yuto saying something about not wanting to stay in the apartment that night and so he sent him a message to figure out why.

 

**[Yuto-kun]**

_[9:01 pm]_

**Yanan-ge:** Before you start screaming at me again, can you tell me why you're staying with Hyunggu tonight?

 **Yuto-kun:** 1) Hongseok is staying over and he has been veerrryy touchy with Jinho all day

 **Yuto-kun:** 2) My headphones broke

 **Yuto-kun:** 3) I do not want to see Jinho first thing tomorrow morning

 **Yuto-kun:** Now...

 

His following four messages consisted of compliments filled with spelling mistakes typed in all capitals. Yanan just sent back a heart before moving on to message Changgu.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[9:09 pm]_

**King of My Heart:** Can I stay in yours tonight? Yuto just told me about Jinho and Hongseok.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Only if you promise to spill every detail about your photo shoot ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Of course. I have some news that I want to tell you too.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Ooohhhh, does this news have anything to do with Shinwon ~ ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Well, I guess? It's about the photo studio really.

 **King of My Heart:** Why are you being so weird today?

 **Yeo One and Only:** No reason ~ Are you going back to your apartment first? ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Hang on.

 

**[Small Roommate]**

_[9:16 pm]_

**China Boy:** Is it safe to come home right now?

 **Small Roommate:** Not...exactly...

 **China Boy:** Say no more, I'll stay with Changgu.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[9:19 pm]_

**King of My Heart:** I'll catch the next bus to yours.

 **Yeo One and Only:**  I'll make hot chocolate and popcorn ^.^

 

Luckily Yanan didn't have long to wait before a bus that would take him to Changgu's apartment arrived. He was determined to find out why his best friend had been sending him such strange messages all day, and he had plenty of stories from the shoot that he could bribe him with. As the bus was pulling up to the stop he wanted, a message came through from Shinwon which made him smile brightly.

 

**[koshinwon]**

_[9:33 pm]_

**koshinwon:** i thought you might like this.

 **koshinwon sent a photo:**

**koshinwon:** minhyuk just sent it to me, he took it while we were looking at the photo booklet.

 **YanAn:** Thank you Shinwon. And thank you for inviting me to do this shoot.

 **koshinwon:** it was a pleasure. you really fit in well.

 **YanAn:** I had fun, I am seriously considering the trial.

 **koshinwon:** as you should, you're a natural.

 

Yanan hopped off the bus and with a skip in his step headed up to his best friends apartment. After ringing the bell and waiting for Changgu to appear, he looked through his phone again and felt a swell of warmth and pride surging through his veins. Today had been a very good day.

 

**[koshinwon]**

_[9:41 pm]_

**YanAn set koshinwon's nickname as Beauty and Grace**

**Beauty and Grace set YanAn's nickname as Pretty Boy**

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[9:42 pm]_

**TopVisual sent a photo:**

**TopVisual:** Behind the scenes.

 **Dawnie:** I don't think I will ever get used to this 

 


	13. Family Photo! (pt.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the showcase, and the ten boys finally get to meet all at once.

"Yanan, if you want pancakes I suggest you get out of bed now before Heejun eats them all!"

"I wasn't going to eat all of them, I swear!"

 

He had been lying in a half-awake state since Changgu had gotten up to go make breakfast but hadn't bothered trying to rouse himself properly. However, the threat of Changgus roommate eating all the pancakes before he got any was very real - despite his claims to the contrary - and so Yanan rolled out of bed and stumbled into the small kitchen. His best friend was chasing Heejun around waving a spatula while the other made sounds like a bleating goat as he ran. When Yanan had first met the boy it took over thirty minutes until he was convinced the other wasn't entirely crazy. He still wasn't sure of his own convictions about that sometimes. 

 

"The blonde angel awakens!"

"I stopped him before he could demolish the last few pancakes, they're all yours."

"Thanks Changgu."

 

Breakfast in his best friends apartment was always a loud affair if his roommate was home. Not to say that Yanan minded, Heejun was wonderful company and made everything a little more interesting. The man in question didn't hang around for too long though, rushing out yelling something about meeting his tree-mates - although Yanan may have simply misunderstood him. After he finished his pancakes, he helped Changgu wash up before showering and changing into some clothes that he had left there the last time he stayed the night (washed and dried courtesy of the home-owner). Then they settled down on the couch to pick up last night's conversation from where they left it after Changgu fell asleep in the middle of a sentence.

 

"You're really going to consider this modelling thing right? Because you would be so amazing at it Annie!"

"Yeah, I really am. I had a lot of fun and I'm sure there's a lot more that I would get to experience."

"When do you need to tell them?"

"They didn't really give me a deadline, but I would like to do it as soon as possible."

"That's fantastic!! My best friend is going to be a model!"

 

Yanan laughed at Changgu's enthusiasm, although admittedly it did feel reassuring to have his support. They continued to chat about a variety of things until both their phones suddenly started blowing up with notifications from the group chat. Intrigued, they gave one another a silent look before hurrying to check what the commotion was about. 

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[9:55 am]_

**Huuiiiiiii:** I AM DISTRESSED!!!!

 **Dawnie:** Someone please save me

 **VitaminK-ino:** Oh no, Hui what happened? >_<

 **Huuiiiiiii:** THE SHOWCASE ORGANISERS JUST TOLD ME THAT EVERY PERFORMER CAN ONLY BRING ONE NON-PERFORMING GUEST BACKSTAGE!!!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** HOW ARE WE ALL SUPPOSED TO SEE ONE ANOTHER THIS WAY??!!

 **Yuto-DA:** What are you talking about?

 **Dawnie:** Hui has had this grand vision of the ten of us getting to hang out backstage at the showcase and taking a group picture

 **Dawnie:** But he's panicking because there's only four of us performing and six people to bring

 **Huuiiiiiii:** SO WE CAN ONLY GET 9 OF THIS FAMILY BACKSTAGE AND I AM NOT OKAY WITH THAT!!!

 **MemeSeok:**...I think you're forgetting something

 **Yuto-DA:** Yeah I believe so

 **Huuiiiiiii:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN??? WHAT AM I FORGETTING?!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** Yuto is performing with me on stage tonight! He volunteered to do the rap section of my piece ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** So this means that there are five performers then? ^.^

 **MemeSeok:** Yup

 **TopVisual:**  So @HongseoksBF @Huuiiiiiii @Dawnie @VitaminK-ino and @Yuto-DA can all bring a guest?

 **MemeSeok:**  I don't know why that message hurts my head

 **Yuto-DA:**  Might it be your residual hangover?

 **MemeSeok:**  I wasn't drunk last night how can I have a hangover?

 **VitaminK-ino:**  I don't know how to break it to you Wooseok, but you were indeed drunk last night >_<

 **MemeSeok:**  Ummm, no

 **Yuto-DA:**  Dude

 **Yuto-DA:**  Every time you bought a new drink you sent me a selca of you holding it up

 **Yuto-DA:**  I have like eight of those messages

 **VitaminK-ino:**  Your last drink wasn't even alcohol and yet you sent it with a caption "Hot coffee yeah, you want?"...

 **VitaminK-ino:**  It was a cola... >_<

 **MemeSeok:** Why do I have none of these photos in my gallery then?

 **Yuto-DA:** You want proof?

**VitaminK-ino sent a photo:**

**MemeSeok:**...I have no recollection of this...

 **Yuto-DA:** Because you were drunk, my dude

 **HongseoksBF:** It is too early in the morning to make me worry about the state of Wooseok out drinking last night.

 **Dawnie:** It's after ten

 **JinhosBF:** And?

 **YeoPuppy:** Please don't ask further questions, I do not want to know >.<

 **Huuiiiiiii:** @HongseoksBF I hope you're still okay to perform tonight! The whole university is looking forward to your piece!

 **HongseoksBF:** I'm more than capable of performing to my best, don't you worry.

 **HandsomeModel:** so who exactly is bringing each of us non-performers as their guest?

 **TopVisual:** Do you have to fill in any details about us?

 **Dawnie:** Each of us will just have to put your names down, but I suppose it's best if we decide now to prevent confusion

 **HongseoksBF:** Well, I'll bring Hongseok as my one guest.

 **HandsomeModel:** no surprise there.

 **Yuto-DA:** I suppose I better bring Wooseok

 **VitaminK-ino:** And I can bring Changgu ^_^

 **Dawnie:** Hui and I will play rock paper scissors to see who has to bring Shinwon

 **HandsomeModel:** wow, you say that as if it wouldn't be a pleasure to have me.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I get Yanan!!!!

 **JinhosBF:** Well I'm glad that's all sorted out, what time are we meeting at?

 **VitaminK-ino:** Performers have to be backstage for half four, but you guys can come around six ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** Sounds perfect ^.^

 **TopVisual:** Is there a dress code? I've never been to a showcase before.

 **Dawnie:** There's no dress code, just wear what's comfortable

 **Huuiiiiiii:** OR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **JinhosBF:** Oh dear...

 **Huuiiiiiii:** WE COULD DECIDE ON A COLOUR SCHEME!! THAT WAY WE WOULD ALL BE MATCHING!!

 **Yuto-DA:** We have stage outfits though

 **Huuiiiiiii:** BUT FOR BEFORE THE SHOW!! WE CAN GET A GROUP PHOTO AND IT WOULD LOOK LIKE WE'RE AN IDOL GROUP OR SOMETHING!!

 **YeoPuppy:** If we're an idol group, what're everyone's positions? ^.^

 **HandsomeModel:** Yanan is the visual.

 **TopVisual:** Shinwon is the visual.

 **Dawnie:** That was...creepily in sync...

 **JinhosBF:** Well if I remember correctly @MemeSeok claims to be a rapper right? That makes a trio with @Dawnie and @Yuto-DA.

 **HongseoksBF:** Yanan and Changgu are both wonderful singers, so they would definitely be vocalists!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Shinwon can also sing! He has a fantastic lower tone!

 **YeoPuppy:** So seven vocalists and three rappers? That's not half bad! And @VitaminK-ino is a dancer of course ^.^

 **VitaminK-ino:** Hyojong is a brilliant dancer too! We just have different styles ^_^

 **MemeSeok:** I might argue that Yuto is quite impressive on the dancefloor...

 **Yuto-DA:** Not to the same level Seok, but thanks

 

The pair of them both looked up from their phones in surprise when the door to Changgu's apartment swung open with a bang and loud screeching was heard from outside. They just shrugged; Heejun was obviously back. In the group chat, Hui had dragged the conversation back to having a colour scheme for the ten of them and it finally came to a unanimous decision that they would all wear black and red. Yanan wasn't sure he had much red in his wardrobe, but he surely would find something. With a groan, they both figured it was time to get up and do something for the day. Changgu was going to stay home and try to get some reading done before the showcase, and so Yanan bid him goodbye and made his way back to his own apartment. He just hoped that Jinho and Hongseok were decent when he got there.

Luckily, Hongseok had already left by the time Yanan made it home and Jinho was happily humming to himself as he sat looking through papers. Yanan greeted him softly before grabbing his bag and heading to the library for a few hours. He wanted to get started on his term paper now so that he wouldn't be too stressed approaching the due date. It was shortly after two when his stomach started protesting loudly at the lack of food and so he quickly gathered up all his materials and hurried out of the building to prevent any further embarrassment. When he got outside, Yanan pulled out his phone to message one of the others about grabbing lunch, only to see that he had a chat request waiting for him.

 

**ChongTingYan has invited you to chat**

 

Yanan struggled to think of who the person sending him a message might be. The name was obviously Chinese, and after a minute of confusion, he realised it must be Elkie from the photo studio. Opening the message proved his thoughts correct.

 

**[ChongTingYan]**

_[1:43 pm]_

**ChongTingYan:** Hello Yanan, it's Elkie here from CUBE!!

_[2:12 pm]_

**YanAn:** Hello Elkie. I was a little confused when I saw your chat invitation at first.

 **ChongTingYan:** Oh sorry, I never told you my Chinese name!

 **YanAn:** It's alright. So what's up?

**YanAn set ChongTingYan's nickname as Elkie (CUBE)**

**Elkie (CUBE):** Well I know you've only had less than 24 hours to think about it, but have you considered the trial modelling contract?

 **YanAn:** I have actually, and I think I'm going to give it a shot. I don't have anything to lose by trying.

 **Elkie (CUBE):** That's fantastic news!!! I'm delighted to hear that, you would be an amazing addition to the family!

 **YanAn:** Family?

 **Elkie (CUBE):** Yeah! All staff members of the studio are known as our CUBE family, it gives us a real sense of belonging.

 **YanAn:** That sounds wonderful. I will probably drop the contract in during the week at some stage.

 **Elkie (CUBE):** Brilliant! You and Yuqi will be joining the family together then.

 **YanAn:** Ah yes, is Yuqi going to be staying full time?

 **Elkie (CUBE):** Oh 100%, Eunkwang had nothing but praise for her on her first day! 

 **Elkie (CUBE):** Especially since she was the one who suggested those freckles for your shoot!

 **YanAn:** Well that's also great to hear. I'm looking forward to working with everyone.

 **Elkie (CUBE):** So are we!! I'm so excited!!!!

 

Yanan's stomach decided to protest even louder at the prolonged absence of lunch which garnered him some strange looks from students entering the library. He was glad he had put his hood up to hide the blonde hair before he went outside, and so putting his head down he speed-walked away from the building. He messaged Wooseok and asked if the youngest was feeling up to getting lunch with him and was met with a very enthusiastic agreement. They decided on something light since there would probably be food served at the showcase later on that day. Yanan reached the café first and pulled out his phone while he waited for Wooseok to arrive.

 

**[Beauty and Grace]**

_[2:30 pm]_

**PrettyBoy:** Hey Shinwon, what are the studios opening hours during the week?

 **Beauty and Grace:** the office opens at 9 in the morning, monday to saturday, and it generally stays open until whatever shoot is on that day is finished.

 **Beauty and Grace:** have you made your decision about the trial run?

 **PrettyBoy:** Yes I'm going to go for it. There's nothing to lose after all.

 **Beauty and Grace:** that's fantastic news Yanan, i'm really glad you're giving it a shot.

 **Beauty and Grace:** and i know there is plenty of staff who will be extremely happy to hear this too.

 **PrettyBoy:** I've already spoken to Elkie about it, she was very excited.

 **Beauty and Grace:** and rightfully so, you're going to fit right in.

 **Beauty and Grace:** i would say the best day to drop in your contract is tuesday because jiyoon will be there all day to meet you and talk about the details.

 **PrettyBoy:** That's really helpful, thank you.

 **PrettyBoy:** Are you working on Tuesday?

 **Beauty and Grace:** not this week because i have an exam to study for, but usually yes.

 **PrettyBoy:** Alright. I suppose I'll see you at the showcase later on.

 **Beauty and Grace:** of course. do you know what you'll be wearing to fit hui's colour scheme?

 **PrettyBoy:** I don't know if I have a lot of red in my wardrobe, but I'll find something.

 **Beauty and Grace:** well i'm sure you'll look great no matter what.

 **PrettyBoy:** Thank you Shinwon, although I'm certain the same can be said for you.

 

A hand on his shoulder made Yanan jump and look up in surprise. Wooseok was grinning at him, not looking too worse for wear fortunately. They went inside to grab food and Yanan was bombarded with questions about his photoshoot. He answered them all good-naturedly, and in return got to laugh at what little of Wooseok's antics he could recall from his own night out. Their food didn't take long to come and as they ate they discussed their expectations for the showcase. According to the younger, Yuto and Hyunggu had an incredible performance that was sure to leave an impact, but he refused to divulge specific details. He did share something which Yanan found very interesting though.

 

"Remember a while ago when myself, Yuto, Changgu and Hyunggu all went out to that karaoke club?"

"Yes I do Seok, why do you bring it up?"

"Well, I was talking to Hyunggu recently and he seems to be under the impression that Changgu doesn't want to spend time with him."

"I can understand why seeing as he literally fled the building faking illness."

"Wait, you're not surprised by this?"

"Wooseok, I thought you were supposed to be the observant one when it comes to crushes."

"Crushes? What do you - OH MY GOD! CHANGGU LIKES HYUNGGU!"

 

Yanan had to reach across their table and slap his hand over his friend's mouth to muffle his surprised yells. There were already several people staring at the pair of them and he just hoped that no one knew both of their friends by name. Wooseok licked Yanan's palm to signal he was done yelling and once his mouth was free he leaned in as close as he could to whisper.

 

"This is great! We just have to get Changgu to confess and everything will be perfect."

"Do you not think I've tried to convince him already? He just refuses, I'm at my wit's end honestly."

"Well I don't see why he wouldn't want to, Yuto seems pretty confident that Hyunggu likes Changgu anyway. That's what I was going to talk to you about."

"I got a similar feeling too. Maybe between you and Yuto you guys could work on getting Hyunggu to confess? Or at the very least get them to talk to one another outside of the group chat."

"With pleasure."

 

They finished their food laughing over how oblivious their friends were and said their goodbyes outside. They both had to get ready for the showcase later and Wooseok said he was going to need a nap beforehand. Yanan put in his earphones as he walked back to his apartment and couldn't help chuckling to himself about how overdramatic Changgu was being about his crush. It really was easy to see they liked one another and surely it should be a simple thing for one of them to confess. Maybe when they saw each other at the showcase tonight it might be the final push required. 

When he got back to the apartment, Jinho was just leaving with a bag in one hand and Hongseok's hand in the other. They were both wearing red and black like Hui had suggested and they really looked incredible together. He smiled at the couple and wished his older friend luck before they headed off and Yanan happily sat on the couch to rest. Yuto emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later with just a towel around his waist and his hair dripping wet. Confused, Yanan questioned him.

 

"Umm, I thought performers for the showcase had to be at the venue for half-past four? Aren't you going to be late?"

"Since I'm not actually performing for a grade and just helping out Hyunggu said I could be there for five instead. So I'm just going to change into my colour coordinated outfit and head over."

"Oh yeah, did you find something red to wear?"

"I have a black jumper with a red logo on it, but that's about all I could find. Why, have you not got anything?"

"I haven't looked but I can't think of anything I own that's actually bright red. I'm sure I can find something, or at least I hope I can."

"Well if you're stuck I have a pair of red socks, you can roll up your trouser legs or something."

 

Yanan laughed and thanked his friend for the offer. Waving goodbye to Yuto after he got dressed, the younger pulled on his headphones over his still wet hair before heading off. Checking the time Yanan supposed he should really start looking for what he was going to wear, but there was something else he wanted to do first. Pulling the contract he had gotten from Jiyoon out of his bag, he carefully read through it once more before signing his name on the bottom. He could drop it in during his lunch break on Tuesday and hopefully get started soon enough. Once he was satisfied, he tucked it safely into his journal before making his way to his bedroom to look for clothes to wear.

Twenty minutes later he came up unsuccessful. He had some clothes that were dark red or maroon but nothing that matched the bright red that he saw Jinho and Hongseok had both been wearing when they left. And as tempting as Yuto's offer of socks was, Yanan knew he wanted to match the theme a little better than that. He sat defeated on his bed and aimlessly scrolled through his phone until something caught his eye - or rather, someone. Before he could overthink it, he sent a message.

 

**[QianKun]**

_[4:46 pm]_

**YanAn:** Hey, I have a favour to ask.

 **QianKun:** Shouldn't you at least buy me dinner first?

 **YanAn:** I'll take you out for hotpot next week.

 **QianKun:** Deal. So what can I do for you?

 **YanAn:** Your weibo post from a few days ago, who's the tall guy you were with?

 **QianKun:** That Lucas. He's from Hong Kong and my little brother in the ESIP.

 **QianKun:** The reason being? I should warn you that he is like three years younger than us.

 **YanAn:** Not looking to date him. I wanted to ask about his coat.

 **QianKun:** His red overcoat you mean? What about it?

 **YanAn:** Do you think I could borrow it for tonight? I have to wear red and black but I have no red clothes.

 **QianKun:** Do you know where my dorm is?

 **YanAn:** Pretty sure, you live behind the music building right?

 **QianKun:** That's the one. If you come over with chocolate ice-cream and ask nicely I'm sure Lucas will lend it to you.

 **YanAn:** Thank you.

 **YanAn:** Let me know what time you're free next week and we'll get food. It'll be good to catch up.

 **QianKun:** Yeah 100%. I'll talk to you later.

 

Breathing out a huge sigh of relief, Yanan locked his phone and turned his attention once again to his clothes. The jacket would be more than enough red so he could just wear everything else black. Pulling on skinny jeans and a turtleneck, he started on his hair and makeup. If he was going to pull off this look he was going to have to put in a little bit of effort. Once he deemed himself presentable, Yanan grabbed his phone and wallet before leaving the apartment.

He had plenty of time to call to the convenience store before heading over to Kun's dorm to get the coat, and as long as this kid, Lucas, didn't make a fuss he would be at the showcase venue for six easily. Picking up a pint of a more expensive ice-cream than he would usually buy, Yanan started his walk across campus. Kun had sent him his dorm number and hopefully, he had warned his roommate that Yanan was coming over. It was just approaching half five when he made it up the last flight of stairs and stopped outside the dorm he wanted. Luckily the weather was cool enough that the ice-cream hadn't melted, so after fixing his hair slightly Yanan knocked on the door.

What he wasn't expecting was the door to fly inwards immediately after he withdrew his hand and a pair of strong arms to wrap themselves around his waist in a crushing hug. This was not his friend. Kun was a good ten centimetres shorter than Yanan was and despite his fitness regime was not capable of squeezing the air out of Yanan's lungs - so this must be Lucas. The boy in question let him go and started babbling in heavily accented Chinese and only shut up when Yanan held up the carton of ice-cream right in front of his face. The expression he pulled was quite possibly one of the most incredible things he had ever seen a face do and it was nearly impossible to stifle his laughter. But Yanan was against the clock and it was almost a twenty minutes walk to his final destination, so he made his intentions clear.

 

"You must be Kun's roommate right? Lucas?"

"THAT'S ME! AND YOU'RE YANAN! YOU ARE EVEN MORE HANDSOME THEN KUN-GE SAID YOU WOULD BE!"

"Ah, thank you, that's very nice of you. Did Kun tell you why I was coming over?"

"YES HE SAID YOU WANTED MY RED JACKET AND I CAN SEE WHY YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK LIKE A FREAKING MODEL OH MY GOD!"

"Again, thank you Lucas. Do you have the jacket here?"

"I DO IT'S IN MY ROOM COME INSIDE AND I'LL GET IT FOR YOU!"

 

Against his will, Yanan was pulled inside the room despite being a bit taller than the overexcited puppy he had been greeted by. From the quick glimpse he got of the dorm it was kept very tidy, but before he knew it a bright red coat was being thrust into his face. Lucas was grinning widely and Yanan handed him the chocolate ice-cream in exchange for the garment. He pulled it on and it fit perfectly, drawing a shout of wonder from the boy in front of him. He made sure to thank Lucas once again for letting him borrow his jacket, and had to exchange contact details with him before Yanan finally escaped. If he walked fast he could make it for six.

 

**[QianKun]**

_[5:38 pm]_

**YanAn:** Well then.

 **QianKun:** Yup.

 **YanAn:** Is he always so?

 **QianKun:** Loud? Oh yeah.

 **YanAn:** If you ever need a break, let me know.

 **QianKun:** Are you volunteering to babysit? 

 **YanAn:** Not personally, but I know someone.

 **QianKun:** Send me their number?

**YanAn sent a contact [LiuXieNing]**

**QianKun:** Bless.

 **QianKun:** You still owe me dinner though.

 **YanAn:** I'll bring you out for drinks too.

 

As he approached the showcase venue Yanan realised he wasn't fully sure where he was supposed to go to meet the others, but fortunately, he spotted a familiar handsome face walking ahead of him. Pocketing his phone, he jogged a little to catch up with them and tapped them on the shoulder to get their attention.

 

"Oh, Yanan. I see you're right on time too."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure where we're supposed to be going."

"That's alright, Hui gave me specific directions earlier to ensure that I wouldn't get lost or use getting lost as an excuse."

 

They walked together, discussing his contract and what the trial would most likely entail. Shinwon explained there were one or two shoots coming up that the staff might try fit Yanan in for, but more than likely they would just try to see what styles suited him best to begin with. It wasn't long before they reached the stage door where they also met Wooseok and Changgu coming from the other direction. Changgu told them that Hongseok had gone in a little earlier, and so the four of them waited to gain access to see their friends.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[6:01 pm]_

**HandsomeModel:** so if you guys would like to come and tell security to let us in that would be great.

 **MemeSeok:** @Yuto-DA boiii if you don't hurry up

 **VitaminK-ino:** I'm on the way ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** This is so exciting! ^.^

 

Sure enough, Hyunggu appeared at the door and showed four passes to the guard. After signing their names on a sheet, they all followed him inside the venue. Yanan and Wooseok shared a knowing look over everyone else's heads at the extra bright smile that Hyunggu gave Changgu as they walked further down the hall towards the green room where the others were waiting. Shinwon spotted their glance and raised an eyebrow in question, but Yanan just smiled at him and ducked his head. As they approached the entrance Changgu caught Yanan's eye and glanced between him and Shinwon before making an expression he couldn't quite decipher. It was quickly forgotten once they entered the room and were greeted by a loud, excited redhead.

 

"FINALLY!! The ten of us are all together in one place! I AM SO HAPPY!"

"Really? I would never have guessed from the volume of your voice."

"Can you not be sarcastic for like, ten minutes? Is that possible?"

 

The whole group was loud and boisterous, chatting and playfully bickering back and forth. It was very easy to see the incredible dynamics everyone had despite some of them only knowing one another for a short while. It was a great atmosphere and they passed the time easily, almost as if the ten of them had been friends for years. A staff member called in to tell them that the performers needed to start getting ready and any guests would have to make their way to their seats. Hui grabbed her before she could leave and begged her to take a photo of them all as a group. It took several minutes to get all of them together, but eventually it happened. Yanan somehow ended up with Hyojong's leg across him and Hui had to physically hold Shinwon and Hongseok apart to stop them from attempting to make a weird pose together. And of course, despite being the tallest, Wooseok insisted on sitting in Yuto's lap. In the end, the photo came out perfect and they all laughed brightly at how well it described their group dynamic. 

Yanan, Changgu, Shinwon, Hongseok and Wooseok were ushered out of the green room after giving their goodbyes and wishing their performing friend luck. It was an unspoken decision that the five of them would sit together to watch the showcase, and they managed to get seats quite close to the stage. Yanan felt a little sorry for the people in the row behind them because of how tall they were, but the thought soon left his mind when the showcase began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG BUT I STARTED A NEW JOB AND IT IS KILLING MY TIME AND CREATIVITY!!!! HAVE THIS IN RETURN!! 
> 
> The second part will be up *hopefully* in the next 2-3 days and will include lots about the showcase itself and have the group photo I promise!! I would have put it all in one chapter but I really wanted to post something so yeah...please stay tuned!


	14. Family Photo! (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showcase goes down a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is ...not a lot of texting in this chapter? I tried to encorporate some but I didn't want to disrupt the flow of the chapter. So yeah, sorry it's very wordy but I hope you guys liked it anyway! I would HIGHLY RECOMMEND listening to all of the songs that I linked because Pentagon are talented babies and deserve a lot of love!

The universities yearly showcase was an event that always got everyone excited. Talented students from different years and courses came together to perform for examiners and there were also guest performances from music and performance-based societies from the university too. According to the programme they had been given on their way into the theatre, the showcase itself was divided up into sections.

First was the composition students; they were going to be graded on the musicality of their piece. Some compositions were just musical but others had lyrics and entire performances. After those came the vocal majors, who would have to perform both a chosen song from a given list as well as one they picked themselves. There was going to be a break after those before the universities choir and dance club gave their own performances. After them would be the instrumental section; students in bands or performing solo pieces on their instrument of choice. Like the vocal majors, they would have to do both a set piece and an own choice song. Finally, the performance students had their time to shine. Hongseok explained that for students who were doing double subjects they could choose to be graded entirely on one section or do two pieces. It made sense to Yanan, but both options seemed like they would come with their fair amount of stress. There was no exact running order of students given in the programme, but they were able to deduce when each of their friends would be appearing.

Hui was both a composition and vocal student and he would be combining his two subjects by performing one set vocal piece and his own composition for the second song. According to Shinwon, Hui's song was going to be an emotional one and he should prepare tissues. Hyojong was a composition and performance double student but he would only be taking part in the performance section, while Jinho was a vocalist only and so would be performing two pieces in that section. Yanan remembered hearing Jinho practising his set piece for hours at the beginning of the month so he was sure it would be an incredible performance. Finally, Hyunggu as a composition and performance student was going to be doing a piece for each section, and Yuto was appearing for his performance song as a rapper. All in all, it was set to be an amazing night.

The MC for the evening was a post-grad from the performance department named Hakyeon who had such an incredible stage presence Yanan felt like he had been lost in a dream for the entire opening speech. He explained the running order and gave words of encouragement to all the students who were preparing to appear on stage over the course of the next few hours. With a final few words, the curtain rose and the show began. 

As each composition student was introduced by their name and year, Yanan began to see a pattern between those who had obvious experience on stage and those who were nervous for their first time. Needless to say, every single one of them was incredible. He recognised a few of the students from around campus, but the people themselves were second to the beautiful music they showcased. Once or twice Changgu grabbed his thigh from where he sat on Yanan's left in pure awe, while on his other side Shinwon was especially enraptured by the piano pieces. After all the single honours composition students had appeared, the time came for students who were showcasing both composition pieces and another section. The five of them all sat up a little straighter as they anticipated their friend's appearances. After three performances, Hyunggu arrived on stage.

 

"Hello, my name is Kang Hyunggu, I am a second-year composition and performance student. This is my self-composed song "[Universe](https://soundcloud.com/knnovation/universe-demo)", I hope you like it."

 

There were loud cheers from the crowd which put a big smile on Hyunggu's face, and he waved to the five of them before taking his place and the music began. The song itself was incredible; a smooth melody that was really soothing to listen to. Yanan was blown away by his voice too, it was so melodic and fit the music he wrote so well. Changgu had a very tight grip on Yanan's leg for the entire performance, it almost seemed like he wasn't breathing at times. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shinwon snap a photo of Hyunggu on stage, which was understandable since he exuded an aura of confidence. He was dressed simply in a white shirt and black trousers but he looked incredible anyway. When he finished his stage he bowed deeply to the hearty applause from the room before scurrying off stage so the next student could take his place. 

It was another couple of performances before Hui finally appeared. He looked a little nervous, but when he saw the five of them waving enthusiastically his face broke into a smile. Shinwon handed them each a few tissues before he introduced himself and Yanan looked at him sceptically but he had already turned to give some to Hongseok and Wooseok on his other side. 

 

"Hello everyone! My name is Lee Hoetaek but you can call me Hui! I'm a final year composition and vocal student, and I'm going to perform for you my self-written piece "[For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XW1-gCRvXXY)". Thank you!"

 

Yanan heard what sounded suspiciously like Hyojongs voice yelling encouragement from the side of the stage, but it was quickly brushed aside as Hui began to sing. As the song progressed Yanan understood completely why Shinwon had handed them all tissues. The raw emotion in his voice and the meaning behind all the lyrics were incredibly moving. He wanted to pay attention to the music itself, but it was hard when he was so invested in the beautiful tone of Hui's voice and the ease with which he reached his high notes. Yanan couldn't take his eyes off him for the whole stage, but he gripped both Changgu and Shinwon's hands tightly to try and hold back his emotions. When it finally came to an end, Hui had tears running down his face but managed to pull off a flawless performance. Looking at his friends, Wooseok was crying the most and had Hongseok comforting him with a hug. Shinwon wasn't far behind, and Yanan felt a strange feeling in his chest at the pure and open emotions on the others face. Changgu was also teary-eyed, as was Hongseok, and when Yanan reached a hand up to his face he felt a wetness on his own cheeks too. If Hui didn't get flawless marks for that song he wasn't sure what the judges could be looking for. 

 

There was only one more student after Hui, and they looked rather nervous to be performing after him but they did a great job nonetheless. After her, there was a five-minute break before the vocal students began their section. The five of them turned to one another and all simultaneously breathed a huge sigh. Hui's song had really touched them a lot, poor Wooseok still looked like he was crying a bit. They obviously discussed how well everyone did but especially were full of comments for their two friends. Shinwon then pulled out his phone and the four of them got a notification after he sent a message, so it must have been to the group chat. Yanan wanted to check it but the MC appeared on stage again telling them it was time to begin the vocalist's section. Once again they would start with the students who were just doing vocal performances before moving on to the students doing double honours. Hongseok seemed especially excited since Jinho would probably be appearing soon. 

It was about halfway in when Jinho walked out onto the stage. Hongseok immediately started cheering and Yanan laughed at how close his shorter roommate came to breaking his composure. But he was a seasoned, on-stage professional, and not even his boyfriend would make him step out of his perfectly crafted performance persona. When he reached the centre of the stage he took a moment to look around the theatre before introducing himself. 

 

"Good evening everyone. My name is Jo Jinho, a postgraduate vocal student. For my set piece I will be singing Yoon Jong-shin's "[Like It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOA6SwTIMU0&t=81s)" and for my self-chosen piece I will be singing Crush's "[Sofa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARQKVgZRtX0)". I hope you will listen with an open mind and heart."

 

A stagehand came on then with a chair and set it down in the centre of the stage which Jinho took easily. There were ripples of murmurs around the audience; it was much harder to show a powerful range when sitting down. Yanan smiled knowing this was his roommate's way of showing how confident he was in his abilities and ensuring he would be remembered for his performance. The music started and Jinho was completely composed. His set piece was a beautiful song and his voice was soft and emotional throughout. Yanan always loved hearing Jinho sing because it was such an effortless and breathtaking sound. The way he was able to carry so much power and hit those high notes without even seeming to bat an eye made his performance that much more impactful. When he finished there was a huge applause but Jinho didn't even bat an eyelid, instead he just leaned back in the chair and waited for his choice piece to play.

Yanan expected him to sit up again once the music started, but he continued to sit in his relaxed position and sang like that. It was even better again and he heard many shocked whispers at how amazing Jinho sounded even like that. It warmed Yanan's heart to know how appreciative people were of pure talent. At one point he glanced over at Hongseok to find him completely enraptured with his mouth open in awe, but it was of course completely understandable. At the end of his second piece, there was an even louder applause and cheers. Hongseok stood up out of his seat and Yanan laughed at Shinwon's attempts to pull him back down. On stage, Jinho stood from his chair and bowed to the crowd before a smile cracked across his face and his entire aura changed completely. He went from aloof and professional to small and adorable in a matter of seconds, and he waved at the five of them cutely as he hurried off stage. 

The next girl who came on stage looked starstruck, but she did a good job of her own songs anyway. Yanan was relieved it hadn't been another guy performing after Jinho because he would have been completely overshadowed. The last few students all did their own songs and sounded amazing. Only one other person used the same set piece as Jinho had and while he did a great job, there was a clear difference in skill level between them. Eventually, all the single-honours students had performed and it was time for the others. They all looked forward to hearing what song Hui would sing, and they didn't have to wait long. He was the second to come on stage, and while he had changed clothes his stage aura was still the same. 

 

"Hello again! My name is Lee Hoetaek but you can call me Hui! I'm a final year composition and vocal student, and I'm going to perform Park Won's "[All of My Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFPrtPhxFT4)" as my set piece. Thank you!"

 

It was a popular song that quite a few people had sang as their set pieces before, but Yanan was looking forward to hearing Hui's version. And he was not disappointed. It was a beautiful and emotional song and Hui's soft but powerful vocals made it sound even more beautiful. There were no fallen tears this time, but looking at his friend's faces he could see they were all still affected by it. There were only a few more people after Hui and then it was time for a longer interval.

Yanan took the opportunity to stand and stretch his long limbs after sitting for so long. They still had another whole half to go through so he excused himself from the group and went to the bathrooms. When he got back Changgu was nowhere to be seen but the other three were still there, Hongseok was texting someone (probably Jinho) while Wooseok and Shinwon were deep in conversation. Even before he reached them he could feel Wooseoks gay panic in the air and while it would usually make him laugh instead he found a twist in his stomach. Probably just hunger. They turned to him when he sat down in his seat beside Shinwon and smiled.

 

"Yanan! Shinwon was telling me all about his modelling stuff, I'd say you're going to love it."

"Thanks Seokkie, I am looking forward to giving it a shot."

"Wooseok also told me that there is another pair of oblivious lovebirds in the group, did you have a plan for them too?"

"I would like it if Changgu actually did something about it himself, but if not we may have to intervene. Wooseok and Yuto are going to talk to Hyunggu about it too."

"If I can help in any way just let me know."

 

They chatted a little more about the performances and everything before Yanan remembered there were messages in the group chat he wanted to check earlier, so before the show recommenced he opened up his phone.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[7:30 pm]_

**Dawnie:** Showtime

_[8:19 pm]_

**HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**HandsomeModel:** there are times when i regret spending so much money on a phone just because of its camera quality.

 **HandsomeModel:** this is not one of those times. @VitaminK-ino you did a fantastic job.

 **Dawnie:** Wow compliments from Shinwon, a once in a blue moon occurrence

 **JinhosBF:** He's only doing it to hide the fact he cried because of @Huuiiiiiii 's performance.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** SHINWONS CRYING FACE MADE ME CRY! AND WOOSEOK TOO!!!

 **VitaminK-ino:** You really were amazing, I almost cried too >_<

 **Yuto-DA:** I was only watching through a screen but I teared up, it was beautiful

_[9:01 pm]_

**YeoPuppy:** Everyone here is talking about @HongseoksBF and his casually flawless performance while sitting down ^.^

 **MemeSeok:** Dude where did you go? 

 **YeoPuppy:** To get a drink, do you want anything?

 **JinhosBF:** Can you bring back a bottle of water?

 **YeoPuppy:** Sure thing ^.^

 **YeoPuppy:** I just heard someone comment on @Huuiiiiiii 's performances and they said they love his red hair ^.^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Yayy!! Thank you Changgu!!

 **YeoPuppy:** They should be commenting on your vocals though, you were so good! I was almost crying >.<

 **TopVisual:** At least we were all prepared for the waterworks thanks to @HandsomeModel.

 **MemeSeok:** I forgot that he gave me tissues tbh, I was too busy trying not to cry

 **MemeSeok:** But yeah @Huuiiiiiii @HongseoksBF and @VitaminK-ino you guys were all hella good

 **TopVisual:** Incredibly so. You all did amazing.

 **HongseoksBF:** Thanks kids, the show is about to restart so we'll talk again later.

 **Yuto-DA:** @MemeSeok you gotta promise me not to die when I'm on stage alright?

 **MemeSeok:** I make no promises

 

Changgu arrived back at their seats with a few bottles of water just as the MC arrived back on stage and announced the second half of the showcase was about to begin. They all thanked him, it had gotten rather warm in the theatre thanks to all of the people and the bright stage lights. Yanan shrugged off his red jacket and draped it across his knee instead, it wasn't much but it helped a little. Wooseok had already removed his hoodie earlier which had been a smart move. The performances from the choir and dance team were amazing. Since there was no pressure on them to be graded on their performance the atmosphere was a little lighter, but each member of the groups put their all into it and their talents shone through. After they both finished it was time for the instrument performances. Most solo students were on piano or guitar, but there were also several violins, flutes and even a harp. The bands followed the solo performances and the music ranged from upbeat pop to much heavier rock sounds. All of them were incredible though, and Yanan really respected all of their dedication and hard work. 

After that, it was time for the performance students and as with the other sections it worked in the same way. The five of them were all anticipating Hyojongs performance since according to Hongseok he had been practising like crazy for a long time and was really proud of it. It was near the end of the single performers that he finally appeared on stage and the five of them immediately started cheering loudly. Hui could be clearly heard yelling from the wings which made Yanan laugh, they really were an incredible couple. Hyojong introduced himself and immediately launched into his routine. Yanan was mesmerised by how smooth his body could move and also the contrasting jerky popping that he incorporated. It was easy to see how incredibly talented he was, and how much work had gone into the routine. Before he could even fully process everything he had watched, the dance was finished and he was taking his bow to leave the stage. The cheers were extremely loud, Hongseok being amongst one of the most boisterous. 

Soon it was time for the last few performers who were double honours students, which had the five of them waiting to see Hyunggu and Yuto's joint stage. They were the second-to-last pair to appear on stage and walked out to lots of applause and some catcalls from Wooseok.  

 

"Hello once again everyone. My name is Kang Hyunggu and I am a second-year composition and performance student. I will be performing a self-choreographed dance piece along with my friend here."

"Ah, yes. I'm Adachi Yuto, a second-year non-music student. I will be assisting Hyunggu with his performance through dance and rap."

 

They got a large applause from that and took their positions on the stage. Yuto looked a little nervous but Hyunggu gave him a bright smile and a small thumbs up for encouragement. Their stage outfits suited them both really well, and Shinwon had his phone out prepared to take more pictures. As soon as the music started their two friends put their game faces on and launched into the routine. It was so well put together; utilising Hyunggu's smooth dance skills as well as Yuto's deep-voiced rapping to create a mysterious and breathtaking concept. From what Yanan could gather, the song told the story of a beauty and a beast and it fit the two of them very well. When their stage came to a close both Hyunggu and Yuto were breathing heavily and the sweat was shining on their foreheads. The theatre erupted into applause and several people stood up. Yuto looked embarrassed but had a huge smile on his face, while Hyunggu just breathed in the attention like it was made for him. It was only after they left the stage that Yanan noticed the bruising grip Changgu had on his arm the entire way through the performance. His jaw was on the floor, and Yanan thought that if he wasn't going to make some sort of move after seeing that dance then it was really going to be hopeless. After the final student had performed the MC came on stage for the final time that evening, only this time he was dressed in a beautiful traditional style outfit.

 

"Well everyone, that brings us to the end of our showcase for tonight! I hope you all had a wonderful evening and enjoyed seeing our incredibly talented students here on stage. The judges and evaluators will be retiring now to begin the grading process, and I truly don't envy them. So to close out our amazing night, I have been asked by the Dean of the Performing Arts to show to you all my award-winning solo piece which I performed last year at the International Festival of Culture. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night! Here is my dance to "[인연](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fGAXrexmJk)"."

 

There was a huge applause from everyone in the hall, and once it quietened down the MC took his position in the centre of the stage and tied a delicate scarf around his face. Eight female students joined him on stage and the lights dimmed just enough that their silhouettes were clearly visible. When the music started and the performance began, everyone in the theatre held their breaths. His moves were light and graceful but still filled with power and control that could only come from years of experience. Every movement was precise and told a story. Then suddenly the stage lights came on in full, illuminating the floor and performers as the music changed to something softer but still powerful. Yanan barely took a single breath as he watched, and the atmosphere of the whole venue was the same. It wasn't until the music faded out as the performers struck their final pose that everyone in the room collectively inhaled before cheering and clapping louder than for anyone else that night. As if commanded to do so everyone rose from their seats to give that performance the standing ovation it truly deserved. There was no denying that it was worthy of every award it had won. The MC gave a final bow before the curtains closed and the showcase was officially over. 

Yanan and the other four all collapsed back into their seats simultaneously with a sigh, which made them all burst into laughter at the timing of it. They chatted excitedly about everything as the crowds began to leave, waiting for it to be a little quieter so they could meet up with their other five friends once more. In the meantime, Shinwon sent the photos he had taken of Hyunggu and Yuto's performance into the chat.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[10:29 pm]_

**HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**HandsomeModel:** now that was a show.

 **VitaminK-ino:** I can always rely on Shinwon to provide high-quality photos of my performances ^_^

 **Dawnie:** I see you have no pictures of me...

 **HandsomeModel:** oh ye of little faith.

**HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**HandsomeModel:** i don't have pictures of jinho because he was sitting on a chair and i couldn't get a good angle.

 **HandsomeModel:** hui made me cry during his first performance so i forgot to take a picture.

**HandsomeModel sent a photo:**

**JinhosBF:** Well what do you know, it looks like Shinwon is good for something after all.

 **YeoPuppy:** Shinwon these photos are amazing!! ^.^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I'M SO HAPPY THE SHOWCASE WENT SO WELL!!!

 **HongseoksBF:** Are you guys still here?

 **MemeSeok:** Yeah we're chilling in the theatre waiting for the crowds to die down

 **Yuto-DA:** I'm just getting changed back into my clothes and then I'll come out 

 **MemeSeok:** Dude you're already out though?

 **TopVisual:** He is laughing so hard that he slapped Shinwon's thigh.

 **Dawnie:** How about we all meet up outside the theatre and go for drinks?

 **VitaminK-ino:** I heard a group of the other performing students say they're all going to DEMO for an after party ^_^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** It will probably be super packed there though!!

 **HandsomeModel:** didn't a new club open up recently just on the main street?

 **HongseoksBF:** It did, it's called Positive.

 **YeoPuppy:** Oh, a friend of mine is a DJ there, we should totally go ^.^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Any objections?!

 **TopVisual:** Sounds good to me.

 **JinhosBF:** I like this plan.

 **MemeSeok:** Let's go party bros!

 **Yuto-DA:** Please never say that again

 

The five of them grabbed all their things and made their way out of the theatre now that the majority of the crowd had already left. Hui, Hyojong and Jinho intercepted them as they walked down the main stairs, and Hyunggu and Yuto joined them a few minutes later. The group exchanged hugs and congratulations to all the performers on their amazing performances. Wooseok almost flattened Yuto with a bear hug, while Jinho and Hongseok shared a short kiss. All ten of them made their way off campus towards the bar in their colour coordinated outfits, laughing and chatting about the night as a whole. Yanan managed to grab Hui before they went into the brightly coloured building to ask him a question.

 

"Hui, did you get that group photo we took?"

"Yes of course I did Yanannie!! I'll send it into the chat now, thanks for reminding me!"

 

Yanan smiled at him before being pulled away by Changgu as they all got their hand stamps to enter the bar. It was busy but not to the point of being uncomfortable. Once all ten of them made it inside, Hyojong immediately volunteered to get the first round of drinks to delighted cheers. With Wooseok and Yuto in tow, he headed off to the bar on the far side of the room while Hongseok started directing them all to a free booth that was big enough to fit the ten of them. After the trio of rappers returned, they all instinctively turned to Hui for a toast.

 

"To new friends! We are tentastic!"

 

That drew laughs and groans from everyone as they raised their drinks and yelled Cheers to the group. As Yanan looked around at the group assembled in front of him, he couldn't be happier that he met such incredible people. In such a short time they had become like his family, and despite the intense embarrassment of that notification all those weeks ago he wouldn't change it for a second.

 

**[New Friends!]**

_[11:04 pm]_

**Huuiiiiiii:** I almost forgot!!!

**Huuiiiiiii sent a photo:**

**Huuiiiiiii:** To our little family!!

**TopVisual changed the group name to Ten~tastic!**

 

 

 


	15. "2ggu is a go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk texts ft Pentagon being a mess and Yanan having enough(TM)

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[1:11 am]_

**MemeSeok:** ITS 1:11 EVRYEON MAKE A WISJ

 **Huuiiiiiiii:** YES SEOKKIE GETS ME!!!!

 **Dawnie:** Hui babe please get down from the table

_[1:35 am]_

**HongseoksBF:** Please tell me someone has eyes on the baby?

 **Yuto-DA:** yes

 **HongseoksBF:** Where is he??

 **Yuto-DA:** ummm...it might be best you don't know 

 **HongseoksBF:** YUTO YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT

_[1:58 am]_

**HandsomeModel:** i have been scarred for life, i can never look at hongseok the same way ever again.

 **TopVisual:** At least you don't live with either of them, I have to see Jinho every day.

 **HandsomeModel:** how tragic, i feel sorry for you Yanan.

_[2:20 am]_

**YeoPuppy:** Dose anyne aheve anye reqwests for the DJ?? Hw peomised me to plau aa song for my friesnd!!!! ^.^

 **TopVisual:** Changgu I beg of you to get down from there before you hurt yourself.

 **YeoPuppy:** Iss okay Yanannaie!!!! Therse smeone holdinf on to me! ^.^

 **VitaminK-ino:** Changuu~~~~ Can you ask him to play Yonce??? ^_^

 **JinhosBF:** NO! Nonononononononononononono DO NOT!!!!

 **YeoPuppy:** He said he will plasy it after the nectx teo songss! ^.^

 **JinhosBF:** MISSION GET HYUNGGU OUT OF THE CLUB IN TWO SONGS TIME IS A GO!!!!

 **JinhosBF:** WAIT WHERE DID HE GO??!!!

 **JinhosBF:** @Huuiiiiiii @Dawnie @HandsomeModel THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!!

 **HandsomeModel:** he's already on the dance floor hongseok, i am not going out there.

 **HongseoksBF:** @HandsomeModel make yourself useful and come help me with Wooseok then

 **Yuto-DA:** I'll try grab Hyunggu but I make no promises

 **Yuto-DA:** Someone really needs to go get Changgu though

 **TopVisul:** Don't you worry about Changgu, I'm on it.

_[2: 43 am]_

**Huuiiiiiii:**  DISD YOU ASDE AKLL THER OEIOEL WAGTCBDJF HYUNFDGU DDAKNCE???!!!!!!

 **JinhosBF:** @Yuto-DA please tell me you have him?

 **Yuto-DA:** Affirmative

 **JinhosBF:** Get him out of the building this instant

 **Yuto-DA:** Roger that. Does someone have Wooseok?

 **HandsomeModel:** yes, jinho and i are just passing the bar on the way out. we'll wait for you outside.

 **HongseoksBF:** Changgu is still in that DJ booth, someone needs to get him down.

 **TopVisual:** I am still in the process of pushing through the crowd.

 **HongseoksBF:** Like Shinwon said, we'll wait outside.

_[2:51 am]_

**Dawnie:** That was probably the most dramatic thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

 **Dawnie:** Remind me never to get on Yanan's bad side.

 **HandsomeModel:** what happened?

 **Yuto-DA:** Pretty sure I can hazard a guess

 **Huuiiiiiii:** YAANAN JUST PSUNDSCHED SOME GUU INT HE FACE!!!!!! ANDSA PICJKED CHANGYFU UP ADJSA TGREW HIN OEVRE HIS SHOUSDLER!!!!

 **Yuto-DA:** Yeah that sounds about right

 **Dawnie:** He honest to god looked like a devil with the red coat and the lights made his eyes look like they were gold

 **JinhosBF:** I'm with them now, Yanan is fuming and Changgu is singing the alphabet song

 **HongseoksBF:** Do not let anyone else get within two meters of Changgu and Yanan or he will throw fists again.

 **HandsomeModel:** has this happened before?

 **Yuto-DA:** We don't talk about what happened the last time

_[3:02 am]_

**VitaminK-ino:** It's soooooo coooollllld~~ >_<

 **JinhosBF:** Well who's fault is it that you stripped your jacket off on the dance floor?

 **MemeSeok:** YUO CAN HAEV MY JAKET HYYNGUUU

 **HandsomeModel:** wooseok you are drunk please do not remove any of your clothes.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** SHINEON IS BEINF RESPONSIVLE!!! WAHT A GOOD FREIND!!

 

They probably made for a sorry sight to any sober soul who may have been passing by at this time. Wooseok was trying to make himself small enough to fit under Jinho's arm in an attempt to receive cuddles, Hongseok was holding up an over-eager Hyunggu who was wearing Shinwon's woollen jumper to keep him warm, and Hyojong was dragging a flush-faced, giggling Hui away from the crowd of people who were fussing over his hair. Yanan had never felt more tired after a night out than this, so when Yuto approached him to take Changgu from his aching arms he gratefully passed on the burden. His knuckles were burning and they would probably bruise by morning, and he just prayed that the guy he punched was too drunk to remember his face. Sighing, he ran his uninjured hand over his face in exasperation and pulled out his phone to call a taxi. There was no way he was bringing Changgu or Wooseok on a bus back to their apartments in their current state. 

 

"I'm not sure what I really expected from tonight, but this was certainly interesting."

"I'm just glad Yuto had the sense to stop drinking earlier. I don't think I could manage all three of them right now."

"So you're always the sober friend then Yanan?"

"For their sake, I have to be. Not that I particularly mind, alcohol is expensive."

"With your looks, I don't think you would have a problem getting people to buy you drinks if you wanted."

"Are you speaking from experience Shinwon?"

"Perhaps. Or maybe I just know what it's like to go out to clubs with a group of models."

 

The blonde shook his head and laughed slightly. It had been a very long night and all he wanted to do was go home and collapse into bed. But unfortunately, he had two drunken friends to take care of first. Excusing himself from Shinwon, he first brought up Heejun's number to call. There was a slim chance the other was awake at this time but there was no harm in trying. As expected, the phone rung out, meaning Changgu was going to have to come back to Yanan's apartment tonight. Yuto was waving him over urgently and so he made his way over to where the rest of the group had congregated.

 

"Ok so, we have four not-so-sober friends that need to be looked after."

"I just called Changgu's roommate but he didn't pick up, so we'll have to bring him back with us."

"Yaaaayyyy! Sleep-over in Yannanies~"

"I WANT TO HAVE A SLEEP-OVER TOO!! JINHO HYUNG PLEASE LET ME STAY!!"

"Yes Seokkie you can stay too, as long as Yuto doesn't mind."

"YUTO!! I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU CAN I PLEASE?"

 

Poor Yuto had to brace for impact when all 188 cm of drunk and overly-affectionate Jung Wooseok launched himself from under Jinho's embrace full-force at the Japanese student's chest. Luckily he had experience dealing with his best friend in this state, but unfortunately, the situation resulted in an unstable Changgu no longer having anyone to hold onto him. Yanan felt like he was watching in slow motion as Changgu tipped over, only for Hongseok to catch him under the arms and hold him up. It was a momentary relief before a whole different drama started to unfold.

 

"Hongseok~ S'not fair, I wanna cuddle Changgu~"

 

Shinwon groaned out loud and Hui gasped in over-dramatic surprise. Of course Hyunggu would say something like that when neither he nor Changgu was sober enough to recall it in the morning. Changgu just giggled and made grabby hand motions towards Hyunggu, but Shinwon physically restrained the younger from running over. Now was not the time for this. Yanan's phone pinged as a taxi pulled up across the street, big enough for the five of them to fit into comfortably for their journey back to the apartment. Before he could feel guilty that he hadn't thought to call a taxi for the others, Hongseok's phone made a similar noise as another taxi pulled in behind the first. 

 

"I guess we had the same idea."

 

He grinned before they started re-distributing their drunken friends to the necessary people. Yanan ended up carrying Changgu bridal style to the taxi while Yuto supported a very clingy Wooseok around his waist. Hyojong easily hoisted Hui onto his back and Shinwon had to frog-march Hyunggu in the direction of the car since the dancer had decided he no longer wanted to move by himself. When they reached their side-by-side taxis, Hongseok and Jinho shared a chaste kiss before separating and their group of ten split up into its two original halves once again. 

It was only after they forced Changgu and Wooseok to drink water and get changed for bed that Yanan finally lets out a massive sigh. Yuto and Wooseok had already passed out wrapped around one another and Jinho had bidden them all goodnight as he headed to his own room alone. All that was left was for him so squish in beside a sleeping Changgu in his own bed, but he found he didn't want to share his space tonight. Instead, he checked his best friend was lying down in a safe position before padding out to the living room and setting up blankets and pillows on their couch. It wouldn't be the most comfortable but he could deal with it for one night. Just as he was ready to drift off, an incoming message lit up his phone on the floor.

 

**[Beauty and Grace]**

_[4:18 am]_

**Beauty and Grace:** not sleeping yet?

 **PrettyBoy:** Just about to. You're still awake too?

 **Beauty and Grace:** my assistance was no longer required so i went back to my own dorm. i just wanted to check in with you.

 **PrettyBoy:** Wooseok and Yuto are soundly sleeping in one bed, Changgu is in mine and Jinho doesn't have to deal with us.

 **Beauty and Grace:** and you? ready to sleep?

 **PrettyBoy:** Absolutely. Tomorrow let's discuss what to do with the lovestruck idiots.

 **Beauty and Grace:** that sounds like a plan. goodnight Yanan, sweet dreams.

 **PrettyBoy:** Thank you. Sleep well Shinwon.

 

It was after midday when Changgu and Wooseok finally were awake enough to drag themselves into the kitchen. Jinho and Yanan had prepared a big bow of hangover stew and a strong cup of coffee for each of them, which was graciously accepted. Yuto left shortly afterwards to drop off an assignment but he promised to be back before two so he could accompany Wooseok back to his own dorm. Yanan and Jinho simply sat contentedly on the couch watching an early morning drama as they waited for their hungover friends to be functioning enough to have a conversation with them. Sure enough, after the second cup of coffee and two painkillers each. Wooseok made his way over and cuddled into Jinho's side while Changgu plopped himself into Yanan's lap with a groan. There was no need for words, instead, they all just sat quietly and let the tv fill in the background noise. When Yuto returned he lifted sleeping Wooseoks legs to make space for himself on the couch before lowering them back into his lap.

It was a very slow afternoon, and it was only around half four when Jinho made attempts to get up and do something productive with his day. With his movements, he woke Wooseok who sat up with a groan and started complaining about his headache. His complaining also woke up Changgu who immediately started moaning about feeling gross and needing a shower. Yuto and Yanan rolled their eyes but helped their respective best friends up off the couch and supplied them with glasses of water and clean clothes to wear after washing up. As promised, Yuto left the apartment with Wooseok in tow to bring him back to his dorm. Yanan offered to do the same for Changgu he declined, claiming he wanted a bit of time to himself to walk around in the fresh air. Yanan just nodded and made him promise to send a text when he got back to his dorm. 

Once the room was quiet again, Yanan stretched out his long limbs and let out an audible groan at the soreness in his muscles. They really needed to get a couch that was more comfortable to sleep on. After a quick shower, he helped Jinho to clean up around the apartment and make a bit of lunch for the two of them. Over their food, they discussed the previous night. Yanan was not short of praise and admiration for his shorter roommates incredible performances which made him blush, but of course most of the interesting discussion came about from their friend's drunken antics.

 

"With the way Hyojong described it I'm surprised your hand isn't black and blue this morning."

"I honestly was expecting some serious bruises myself. Maybe I didn't actually hit him as hard as I thought I did."

"Do I want to know what the cause was?"

"Just a jerk who was clearly taking advantage of Changgu's inability to say no to attention when he's drunk."

"So punching him was your first response?"

"No. First I told him to leave so I could bring Changgu home, but he refused and tried to pull him away from me. Then I told him if he didn't get his hands off my best friend in three seconds he would get acquainted with my fist. He laughed and was probably going to try to insult me but his three seconds were up, so _then_ I punched him."

 

Jinho couldn't help but laugh at how flatly Yanan relayed the series of events. Anyone who didn't know the Chinese boy very well would probably be sitting in shock and horror at the story, but to his friends, this was simply a defining faucet of Yanan's undying loyalty to the people he cared about. With that out of the way, their conversation naturally moved on to Hyunggu's confession outside the club. It was no surprise to Jinho hearing Yanan spill all about Changgu's desperate crush and outright refusal to do anything about it, and the taller of the pair also shared what he had learned about Hyunggu's feelings too.

 

"How can they seriously be so blind?"

"You do realise this is coming from the man who had to be locked in a bedroom with his crush before he would admit his feelings?"

"Shut up Yanan."

"Seriously though, I think I might have to get that dramatic again with these two if something doesn't happen soon."

"Well, Yuto and Wooseok are going to talk to Hyunggu right? See how that goes first before you go as far as faking a fainting spell and forcefully outing them to one another from behind a barricaded door."

"You said you forgave me for that."

"Well, maybe I still resent it a little. I wanted to do a proper confession, with flowers and a song."

"If you had shown any indication of actually making the moves to do something like that, we would have happily let you do it."

 

Just then Yanan's phone buzzed, both with a message and a low battery indicator. He groaned out loud and let his head fall to the table when he read the message, which had Jinho questioning him in concern. Lacking the energy to explain to his roommate, Yanan just held up the phone screen for the older to read. 

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[5:41 pm]_

**Yeo One and Only:** I have come to the conclusion that my feelings for Hyunggu are not reciprocated and I should just focus on being his friend >.<

 

"Ok, we are doing something about this right now."

"Like what?"

 

Jinho grabbed Yanan's phone out of his grasp despite his feeble protest and spent a few minutes furiously typing before handing it back to him. Yanan almost didn't want to know, but when Jinho's own phone buzzed the blonde looked up and was greeted by a sneaky grin on his roommates face. He opened his messaging app and found two newly created groupchats waiting for him.

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

**YanAn created the groupchat**

**YanAn invited jojinho, yanghongseok, kimhyojong, leehwitaek, adachiyuto, jungwooseok and koshinwon**

_[5:46 pm]_

**YanAn:** No one says anything, this is going to work.

**YanAn invited yeochanggu**

**jojinho joined the chat**

 

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

**YanAn created the groupchat**

**YanAn invited jojinho, yanghongseok, kimhyojong, leehwitaek, adachiyuto, jungwooseok and koshinwon**

_[5:47 pm]_

**YanAn:** You all better understand where I'm going with this.

**YanAn invited kanghyunggu**

**jojinho joined the chat**

 

 

Yanan just stared in disbelief while Jinho continued to smile wickedly. But as his phone started buzzing with people joining both chats, he had to admit it held some merit. By involving the two people who were actually involved in this whole drama they could get an idea of who was going to be more likely to break first. It also meant they could push both Changgu and Hyunggu in the same direction by knowing exactly what each of them was thinking about doing. The blonde just wished Jinho had instigated this from his own phone, because now Changgu was going to be affronted by Yanan sharing his feelings for the other so openly.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[5:50 pm]_

**Yeo One and Only:** HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!!! 

 **Yeo One and Only:** This was supposed to be a secret...you broke my trust and my heart </3

 **King of My Heart:**  Changgu you outed yourself to the entire group while drunk last night.

 **Yeo One and Only:**  ...do you think my Chinese is good enough to leave the country? Would your parents adopt me?...

 **King of My Heart:**  Hyunggu was also really drunk, he won't remember anything you said.

 **King of My Heart:** This is what you get for ignoring my advice for so long. Just be glad that we're involving you in the group chat.

 

There really was nothing left to do but wait until everyone had gathered in both group chats so that they could begin the task of getting Changgu and Hyunggu to confess to one another. It was going to be a struggle keeping up with two secret group chats at the same time, but if it meant that his best friend could finally start dating someone who was right for him and give him everything he deserved, then Yanan was more than willing. He just hoped that it wouldn't drag on as long as the whole "jinhongseok" ordeal. His phone buzzed with the same message in both chats which made him laugh. This just had to work.

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

**koshinwon joined the chat**

**kimhyojong joined the chat**

**yanghongseok joined the chat**

**adachiyuto joined the chat**

**yeochanggu joined the chat**

_[5:58 pm]_

**kimhyojong:** 2ggu is a go

 

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

**koshinwon joined the chat**

**kimhyojong joined the chat**

**kanghyunggu joined the chat**

**yanghongseok joined the chat**

**adachiyuto joined the chat**

_[5:58 pm]_

**kimhyojong:** 2ggu is a go 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it's go time!
> 
> Ok so first of all, I have never gotten drunk texts from friends so I have no idea what it's like? I'm literally basing it off other chat fics I have read in the past. Also, please please tell me if the formatting at the end is alright? I promise I will try and keep the two group chats separated so that things don't get too confusing! 
> 
> Let me know what you would like to see happen between the 2ggu couple! I have an idea myself but I'm happy to take suggestions from any of you guys! I hope you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter!


	16. "I cannot believe how dense you are"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Yanan wanted was for his best friend to find someone who was right for him, someone who would treat him as well as he deserved.
> 
> Turns out, that person was right in front of Changgu, and he was just too blind to see it.

When Yanan went to bed on Sunday night it was with a flickering glimmer of hope for his best friend and his future relationship status. In a mere few hours, their parallel group chats had managed to draw confessions out of both Changgu and Hyunggu. He already had known everything about his best friends crush and was pleased when some of the others pointed out it had been rather obvious beforehand. It was even more pleasing to know that Hyunggu had an equally big crush on Changgu but was just too shy to do anything about it. Maybe this wouldn't take too long after all.

Monday was nothing exciting; just his usual classes and avoiding people who still hadn't exactly gotten used to his blonde hair. They managed to keep up their regular group chat activity despite operating two secret group chats at the same time. It was a feat worthy of awards, especially considering Hui had almost exposed their plan three times in less than 24 hours. Yanan trudged into his apartment building after his last class had finally finished and coincidentally met Yuto and Wooseok about to head up in the elevator.

 

"I assume you're here for food?"

"My roommate has his "not-my-girlfriend" over and I don't want to sit through that tension all evening."

"Fair enough. Did you guys meet Hyunggu today like you planned?"

"Oh yeah. He was so excited to finally spill all about his crush to us."

"He was kind of like a bouncy puppy, it was cute."

"You say that as if you're not an overgrown pup yourself Seok."

 

Both Yuto and Yanan laughed at their friends pout as they exited the lift and headed into the apartment. Jinho was already back and was in the middle of making food, so after washing up Yanan went to help while the other two set the table. 

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[6:45 pm]_

**King of My Heart:** Wooseok is here for dinner, don't suppose you want to come and join us?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Thanks Annie but I have an exam tomorrow I need to study for >.<

 **King of My Heart:** Alright, make sure you eat though. Text me before you go to bed.

 **Yeo One and Only:**  I will, thanks Yanannie <3 Tell everyone I say hi ^.^

 

 

"Changgu says hi."

"He's not joining us then?"

"No, exam study."

"Understandable. Well then since it's just the four of us let's dig in!"

 

Dinner with his friends was always one of Yanan's favourite parts of the day. They all shared stories and complaints about workloads and other students and it never failed to make him feel truly included in this little family they had made. When all the plates were cleared of their contents and the washing up was done, the four of them piled onto the couch. Jinho impulsively pulled out his phone and made them all pose for a selca.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:17 pm]_

**HongseoksBF sent a photo:**

**HongseoksBF:** In the end, Yuto had to take it because his arms are longer than mine.

 **Huuiiiiii:** Why do we never take cute group pictures @Dawnie @VitaminK-ino @JinhosBF !!!

 **HandsomeModel:** i feel offended.

 **JinhosBF:** Don't be, you're the one good friend who doesn't act like he lives in our apartment by crashing here all the time.

 **Dawnie:** Now I feel offended

 **VitaminK-ino:** Hey why isn't @YeoPuppy with you? ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** He had to study for a test 

 **MemeSeok:** I was getting ready to go home to my own place now

 **MemeSeok:** Can't avoid the awkward but glaringly obvious romantic tension forever!

 **Dawnie:** Umm..ok?

 **TopVisual:** Seokkies roommate and this girl are as good as dating but neither of them will admit to it.

 **JinhosBF:** Oh no, that sounds like a pain.

 **Dawnie:** Wow what an awful situation, I can not even imagine how awkward that must be for you...

 **HandsomeModel:** the shade in this gc is strong today.

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[7:28 pm]_

**LovestruckDummy:** Why do I also feel attacked by that >_<

 **MomFriend2:** It was meant for me Hyunggu, don't worry too much.

 **MomFriend1:** Babe! You made my baby feel bad!!

 **Dad(?)Friend:** Sorry Hyunggu, you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings

 **LovestruckDummy:** I know that Dawnie, but I realise how much my crush has been affecting you guys >_<

 **Instigator:** Don't worry Hyunggu, we have all dealt with this before.

 **98Kid-3:** Oh yes indeed

 **98Kid-1:** Some of us more than others...

 

Wooseok actually did get up to leave, although rather reluctantly so. They all waved him goodbye and wished him luck before he headed off. Yanan retired to his bedroom after a quick shower and spent a while going over the recent material. The last few weeks had been so busy that he needed the extra time to study. It was only when Yuto came in that they both agreed to sleep.

Tuesday morning had Yanan feeling rather nervous. He was going to drop his contract into CUBE today and while the prospect of doing more modelling excited him, it was scary at the same time. He could barely focus in his two morning lectures, and so as he waited for the bus to arrive and take him to the mall, he decided to look for reassurance he was doing the right thing.

 

**[Elkie (CUBE)]**

_[12:09 pm]_

**YanAn:** Do you think I'm really cut out to be a model?

 **Elkie (CUBE):** Don't go backing out on me now Yanan! I already have so many ideas that I want to pitch to the director for you!

 **YanAn:** I'm not sure I will be able to do a good job though, what if this isn't for me?

 **Elkie (CUBE):** Are you kidding? The prelim shots from your guest shoot here are already going to go down in history as one of the best studio shoots ever!! There's no need for you to doubt yourself, you have a face that is just made for modelling!

 **YanAn:** Thank you Elkie. Will you be at the studio in the next hour?

 **Elkie (CUBE):** No I'm afraid not, but Yuqi should be there! And Jiyoon will be able to talk you through everything!

 

 

**[Beauty and Grace]**

_[12:20 pm]_

**PrettyBoy:**  Sorry to bother you while you're studying for your exam, but can I ask you something?

 **Beauty and Grace:**  you're not a bother at all Yanan. is something wrong?

 **PrettyBoy:** Do you think that doing this modelling thing is right for me?

 **Beauty and Grace:** ah, i was wondering when the self-doubt would appear. it's good that we can deal with this before your first real shoot.

 **PrettyBoy:** What do you mean? 

 **Beauty and Grace:** pretty much every model i know has gone through some period of doubting themselves if they're really cut out for this line of work. it's only natural. unless you're completely full of yourself that is.

 **Beauty and Grace:** trust me when i say this; you are going to be amazing. and this contract is only a trial, if you find it really isn't for you then there's nothing forcing you to continue. 

 **PrettyBoy:** Okay, that really helps a lot. Thank you Shinwon, I seriously appreciate it.

 **Beauty and Grace:** any time Yanan. you can always come to me with any concerns you have. i may not do a lot of things right, but modelling is one thing i am confident in.

Feeling considerably more relaxed, Yanan let out a deep sigh. His bus pulled up and he got on quickly, plugging his headphones into his ears to pass the time. He still felt a little nervous, but surely if someone as experienced as Shinwon considered him fit for the role then there was no reason not to try. In no time he arrived at his stop and hurried to the studio to get this meeting over with already. 

Once inside, he asked the girl who was on reception if Jiyoon was around. She smiled and nodded, scurrying off to find her. As he waited, Yanan pulled out his phone to pass the time and was met with an unexpected message.

 

**[2-days Older Sally]**

_[12:39 pm]_

**2-days Older Sally:** Why did I just get a message from someone named Qian Kun asking if I was willing to babysit for them?

_[12:44 pm]_

**Little Brother Yanan:** Oh he is a friend of mine I met in uni, he has a hyper-energetic younger roommate that requires semi-constant supervision.

 **2-days Older Sally:** So you just gave him my number and didn't think to advise me?

 **Little Brother Yanan:** Honestly, it slipped my mind entirely. It happened on the day of the showcase last week and well -

 **2-days Older Sally:** Oh yeah, I saw Jun post about your fist-fight with a wall of muscle over your friend. 

 **Little Brother Yanan:** Should I be worried?

 **2-days Older Sally:** Unless that guy speaks Chinese I think your safe.

 **2-days Older Sally:** Now, back to the matter at hand.

 **Little Brother Yanan:** Kun is a really great guy and from the stories I have heard he always ends up in charge of wildly energetic children. I think he deserves a little break.

 **2-days Older Sally:** Have you met this person I have been asked to watch?

 **Little Brother Yanan:** Why else do you think I recommended you to him?

 **Little Brother Yanan:** Lucas is - what you would get if you took a puppy on sugar and put it into a supercharged football players body.

 **2-days Older Sally:** Sounds like a challenge. You owe me dinner though. 

 **Little Brother Yanan:** I already promised Kun I would take him out for hotpot and drinks one night, we can make it a group thing.

 **2-days Older Sally:** I'll leave the organising to you so.

 

Satisfied that another crisis had been averted and that he would be getting to meet some of his Chinese friends for dinner soon, Yanan pocketed his phone just as the receptionist returned with Jiyoon.

 

"Ah Yanan! Shinwon told me you might be dropping by today. Can I assume you have good things for me?"

"Yes, I have decided I would like to give the trial a shot. I brought the contract and everything with me."

"Oh that's fantastic news! Come on into my office and we can discuss it more."

 

She practically beamed at him as she guided him around the edges of the studio towards a set of offices. The door had a shiny golden plaque with her name emblazoned on it hanging for all to see. Inside was rather small but comfortable nonetheless. It was easy to tell that the couch she directed him to was well used. As if she could read his mind, Jiyoon laughed and made a comment about the state of her furniture.

 

"I tend to operate a fairly open door policy. Any time staff have any sort of queries they wish to discuss with me they are always welcome to come in and have a chat. Eunkwang only said it to me a few days ago that I should think about changing my couch before it collapses under someone."

 

Yanan laughed politely at that. Truthfully, he still felt rather awkward about the whole situation. But in no time at all, Jiyoon was discussing with him the terms of his trial and organising what times suited him to work. She explained how not all models were suited for every shoot, and so some weeks he may be working every day he was free while others he could have nothing. They would give him plenty of notice and were always open to working their times around him. Yanan found himself full of questions, which Jiyoon answered clearly and made sure he was aware of everything involved. Once they were both satisfied, she filed away his signed contract and they exchanged contact details. 

As he left her office, he peeked into the makeup area and waved to Yuqi before making his way out of the studio altogether. He felt much more confident about everything and was happy with how welcoming everyone in the company seemed. It had been a fear of his that he would be isolated from the others or forced to maintain an outward persona while working, but Jiyoon had assured him that all staff were encouraged to just be themselves. 

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[1:18 pm]_

**TopVisual:**  You are now speaking to the newest model in CUBE Photography.

 **Huuiiiiiii:**  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

 **Dawnie:**  Yeah, what Hui said. And we're proud of you

 **JinhosBF:**  That's fantastic Yanan! I'm sure you'll do great there.

 **MemeSeok:**  Proud; yes

 **MemeSeok:**  Unprepared for the future photos of Yanan being a professional model; also yes

 **TopVisual:**  Thank you guys, your support means a lot to me.

_[1:37 pm]_

**YeoPuppy:**  We should totally celebrate! ^.^

 **Huuiiiiiii:** That's a great idea Changgu!! Let's all go for dinner together!!

 **HandsomeModel:** only if you promise that you will impose an alcohol intake limit. i have an exam in the morning so i can't afford to look after your drunk ass.

 **VitaminK-ino:** Oh Changgu, you just had an exam right? How did it go? ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** I'm happy with it, thank you Hyunggu ^.^

 **JinhosBF:** So, group dinner then?

 **MemeSeok:** I think that is up to @TopVisual to decide

 **TopVisual:** I think dinner would be nice. Does anyone have a restaurant in mind?

 **Huuiiiiiii:** I know just the place!! I'll ring and book a table for ten right now!!

 **Dawnie:** How does eight-ish sound for everyone?

 **JinhosBF:** Jinho should be finished his staff meetings by then so it should be fine.

 **MemeSeok:** Yeah Yuto has no training tonight so he's good too.

 **Huuiiiiiii:** Yay!!! I can't wait!!

 

With it confirmed that everyone was happy enough to get dinner, Hui made the reservation for eight and sent the restaurant location into the group chat. But of course, there was something else that needed to be addressed around all ten of them going to get food together too.

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[3:00 pm]_

**ChillOne:**  So do we make Changgu and Hyunggu sit side-by-side or across from one another at the restaurant?

 **BeenThere:** Changgu finds it hard enough to make eye-contact with Hyunggu as it is, maybe side-by-side?

 **DoneThat:** Hyunggu sometimes plays footsie under the table when he gets distracted so it might be for the best.

 **Tall:** Unless it's a big table we're all going to be playing some form of footsie 

 **NeutralParty:** maybe that can be part of the plan. what exactly does a flustered changgu look like?

 **Taller:** He turns the perfect shade of rose pink.

 **Whipped:** I am not sitting anywhere near Hyunggu at dinner, I'll just embarrass myself >.<

 **NotSoChillOne:** That's perfect! Hyunggu finds flustered cute!!

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[3:06 pm]_

**98Kid-1:** So Hyunggu is sitting beside Changgu at dinner tonight yes?

 **LovestruckDummy:** No way! I will make a fool of myself >_<

 **SanityMaybe:** hyunggu if you don't sit beside him you'll end up across from him and you know what you do with your feet.

 **MomFriend2:** Your choice Hyunggu; feet or elbows?

 **SingingUncle:** Changgu is bad at eye contact so if you're across from him you may not get to talk to him at all.

 

The rest of the day passed like it usually does, only Yanan knew he was attracting more glances than usual since he couldn't keep the large smile off his face. He was going to start working as a model and was confident that he could give 110% to every shoot, and he was meeting with all the group for dinner that evening. As soon as his last class was over at six he rushed home so he could change. Changgu had asked him to go over to his apartment and help choose something to wear, and the pair were going to go to the restaurant together from there. 

It took four outfit changes and a picture sent to their "secret" group chat before Changgu was finally satisfied with how he looked. Yanan laughed because he knew Hyunggu was currently doing the same thing. Finally, they headed off after waving goodbye to Heejun who was currently in the centre of a five-man cuddle pile on the living room floor. Changgu was nervous the entire bus ride into the city. He kept fussing with his accessories and twice Yanan had to grab his hands to prevent him from pressing the stop button on the bus and getting off to go home. Eventually though, they arrived at their destination and it seemed almost everyone else was already there. Just one person was missing.

 

"Where's Shinwon?"

"Running late, unfortunately, he lost track of time while he was studying. He should be here for about twenty past."

 

With Hongseok's statement, the nine of them made their way inside the restaurant and waited to be shown to their table. Yanan caught all the sly glances and head nods being passed between the rest of the group as they followed the waitress to their table. They had all but confirmed their seating order in the group chat, now it was just a matter of implementing it. But from how jumpy Changgu was on the bus over, Yanan wasn't confident they would be able to get him to agree.

The table was a long one, four chairs on each side and one at each end. As a group, they had discussed this situation and so quickly moved to their seats. It would be comical if it wasn't so desperate; the lengths they were willing to go to so their friends would sit beside one another. Hui sat at the head of the table with Hyojong to his right, Yuto and Wooseok sat on Hyojongs side of the table with Jinho making up four. Hongseok sat at the other end of the table and pulled Hyunggu to sit on his right, so all that was left was for Yanan to squish Changgu into the chair beside Hyunggu and sit in the seat beside him. Shinwon would sit to Yanan's right whenever he managed to make it. 

It was a close call, Changgu almost evaded Yanan's careful grip to sit on Hui's left-hand side, but Yuto was quick to offer his subtle assistance and the nine of them were all perfectly seated. Yanan could feel his best friends nervous energy radiating off him in waves. Once they were all settled in and had removed their outdoor coats, the waitress gave them all their menus and took their orders for drinks. 

The conversation flowed easily around the table. Everyone shared stories about their courses and work content, along with other random anecdotes that would have seemed rather strange taken out of context. Shinwon arrived just as their waitress was taking their food orders, and once all ten of them were satisfied she left them to their conversation once more. As time passed Changgu began to loosen up next to him, and he and Hyunggu had their own discussions as well as contributing to others around the table. At one point while Yanan was discussing singing with Hui, Yuto kicked him under the table and motioned to the pair beside him with his head. Yanan contained a laugh when he saw his best friend listening open-mouthed to Hyunggu's retelling of how he was street-casted by an entertainment agency. It was rather endearing, and they all were hopeful that this was the push their friends needed to actually confess.

After they were all finished their deserts and the bill had been organised between them, they all gathered their belongings and stood up to leave. Hyunggu and Changgu were still invested in a conversation which was very promising. Before the left, Hui asked their waitress if she would take a group photo for them. Shinwon complained about not having makeup on and Wooseok whined that he had a stain on his shirt but Hui was insistent and so the ten of them ended up squished together in a narrow hallway. Their blossoming couple ended up separated and somehow Yuto was shoved to the front, but their photo was taken and Hui was beaming with pride. 

They parted ways outside the restaurant, getting different buses and trains back to their respective apartments. As the only trio of roommates, Yanan, Jinho and Yuto decided to wait until all their other friends had been seen safely onto public transport before making their own way home. It was a productive evening they hoped, it seemed like Changgu and Hyunggu had gotten a lot closer and hopefully it wouldn't be long before something happened. This was his best friend they were talking about though, and if Yanan had learned anything about him it was that he could be painfully oblivious to other peoples feelings towards him. Unfortunately, this turned out to be true in this case as well.

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[10:33 pm]_

**Whipped:** I really appreciate you guys trying to make this work for me, but I just don't think Hyunggu likes me like that >.<

 **Tallest:** Wow...

 **DoneThat:** For all your talking and sharing food at dinner, you seriously think Hyunggu doesn't like you?

 **ChillOne:** I cannot believe how dense you are

 **Whipped:** Ouch >.<

 **BeenThere:** I'm not even going to try make excuses for you Changgu.

  **Taller:** For the love of pizza, Yeo Changgu this has gone on long enough. Just! Confess!

 **Tall:** Yanan is using exclamation points he is seriously frustrated

 **NeutralParty:** i would say this calls for an intervention but we're already at that stage, so this calls for something even bigger.

 **DoneThat:** I have never been so worried for two people in my life.

 **NotSoChillOne:** I usually would side with Hongseok on this, but drastic times call for drastic measures!!

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[10:45 pm]_

**Huuiiiiiii:** For two models you would think Yanan and Shinwon would want to get their photos taken!

**Huuiiiiiii sent a photo:**

**HandsomeModel:** i was not wearing makeup, i do not want that photo existing.

 **JinhosBF:** Oh shut up, you still looked fantastic.

 **YeoPuppy:** Doesn't it look like @VitaminK-ino 's jumper has his stage name on it? ^.^

 **MemeSeok:** You're right and I'm not even mad

**Dawnie changed VitaminK-ino's nickname to DinoBoy**

**DinoBoy:**...I actually quite like it ^_^

 **HongseoksBF:** While we're on the topic of changing nicknames...

**HongseoksBF changed Huuiiiiiii's nickname to Hui-ting!**

**TopVisual:** I can only assume there is context to this?

 **Hui-ting!:** There is! But it's better told in person!

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[10:49 pm]_

**LovestruckDummy:** Changgu noticed my jumper almost spelling my name...does this mean he was looking at me in that photo? >_<

 **MomFriend1:** Yes it does baby!! And you guys had such a great conversation at dinner too!

 **98Kid-3:** He shared his food with you, that's a sure sign

 **SanityMaybe:** the outcome of this is in your hands for now hyunggu, but if you don't do something soon i will be taking it into mine.


	17. "Took you long enough"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So maybe they were both a little blind when it came to love, but at least they had friends who were willing to push them in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strap yourselves in kiddos, you're in for an extremely long, overdramatic, confusing ride.
> 
> FUN FACT: this chapter title is accurate because it took me _so freaking long_ to write it so yeah...enjoy I guess.

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[6:01 am]_

**LovestruckDummy:** Does anyone know what Changgu's favourite coffee is? ^_^

_[6:31 am]_

**SingingUncle:** I am about 90% certain it's a latte. Why do you ask? 

 **LovestruckDummy:** I'm working the morning shift in the café and I was just wondering ^_^

 **98Kid-1:** Hold on let me wake up Yanan and ask

 **LovestruckDummy:** No no don't do that! I was just curious >_<

_[6:38 am]_

**Instigator:** Normal latte is fine but if you want bonus points; add a shot of vanilla.

 **MomFriend1:** You never asked us what our favourite coffees are Hyunggu! Does that mean you don't care??

 **LovestruckDummy:** You love cappuccino with three sugars, Hyojong drinks his black and Hongseok alternates between cappuccino and americano ^_^

 **MomFriend2:** Shame on you for doubting our star barista.

 **LovestruckDummy:** Thanks Hongseok, but it's ok ^_^

 **Instigator:** Well since I'm up this early, I suppose I should go do some study.

 **LovestruckDummy:** Come to the café! It's empty here and you can keep me company ^_^

 

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[6:46 am]_

**TopVisual:** If anyone wants me I will be studying at the café with Hyunggu.

 **DinoBoy:** Just to clarify, I'm working not studying ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** @TopVisual wait up I'm coming with

 **TopVisual:** I'm in the lobby of the building.

 **DinoBoy:** What coffee do you guys drink? I'll make them for you ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** Americano for me, please

 **TopVisual:** No coffee for me this morning, just tea please Hyunggu.

 **HandsomeModel:** imagine a café where you could place your order via text before you arrive and just pay as you collect.

 **JinhosBF:** You just want to eliminate human interaction from your morning routine.

 **HandsomeModel:** and?

 **Yuto-DA:** When @MemeSeok wakes up you should discuss this idea with him Shinwon, he would be a big fan

 **TopVisual:** Yuto and I are on the bus, see you in five minutes Hyunggu.

 **DinoBoy:** Yay ^_^

 

Hyunggu wasn't lying when he said the café was empty. When Yanan and Yuto walked in they were met only with the sound of the coffee machine buzzing away. They both dropped their bags at a corner table and walked up to the counter. Yanan was debating whether or not he should ring the service bell when Hyunggu appeared through the back door. 

 

"Hi guys!! Sorry, were you waiting long?"

"We literally just got here, don't worry."

"Oh, that's a relief. Sit down and I'll bring your drinks over"

 

Without waiting for their response Hyunggu spun around and got straight to work. He seemed to have everything laid out ready to go, all that was left for him to do was add the hot water to the teapot and press the button on the coffee machine. The other two sat at the table they had claimed and tried not to yawn. It was a lot earlier than either of them were usually awake on a Wednesday, but Yanan didn't mind too much. He had a lot of work to do and this was the perfect opportunity. Plus, if it stayed quiet they might get to talk to Hyunggu about making a move. The person in question dropped their drinks to the table just as the café door opened. Shooting them an apologetic smile, Hyunggu rushed back behind the counter to take the new customers order.

Once the sleepy student had left with her latte to go, Hyunggu made his way back over to the table where Yanan had brought out his notes and a pad of paper. He collapsed onto the couch beside Yuto and pouted cutely. It made Yanan giggle a little bit, even more so when Yuto cooed at their shorter friend and started petting his hair.

 

"What's up buttercup?"

"Why did that sound condescending coming from you?"

"Shut up Yanan."

"I thought it was cute! I'm just tired, I regret agreeing to cover the morning shift today."

"Late night last night?"

"No, but I didn't sleep very well."

"Were you, by any chance, thinking about our Changgu~"

"-maybe."

 

Yuto and Yanan burst into laughter at that. It was admittedly very cute, and also a very positive sign. They continued to try and convince Hyunggu that he should just go for it and ask Changgu out in between his running back and forth to serve customers. It proved to be a very productive morning in more ways than one. By the time Hyunggu's shift ended at a quarter to nine Yanan had not only finished transcribing an entire chapter worth of notes but they also had started to shift Hyunggu towards the idea of coming up with a romantic gesture to confess.

The three of them left together; Hyunggu heading back to his apartment to change out of his uniform, Yuto making his way to the sports centre to do a gym session and Yanan walking towards campus for his first lecture of the day. 

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[12:44 pm]_

**Yeo One and Only:** Are you free to get lunch in around half an hour? ^.^

 **King of my Heart:** Sure, what do you want to eat?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Fried chicken ^.^

 **King of my Heart:** Sounds good. I'll meet you at the usual place.

 

The blonde arrived first and took a seat by the window where Changgu would definitely spot him. He didn't have to wait long before his friend showed up and they ordered their food without delay. It wasn't unusual for the pair of them to get lunch together, but Yanan got the feeling that something about today was different. Maybe it was the way Changgu kept glancing at his phone as if waiting for a message, or maybe they had just known each other long enough that it was easier to pick up on this things. When it became obvious Changgu was too nervous to bring whatever it was up himself, Yanan took it into his own hands.

 

"Are you expecting a call?"

"No? What makes you say that?"

"Well, that's the third time you've glanced at your phone in under a minute. I just assumed you were waiting for something."

"Oh, right. I can see why you might think that."

"-so?"

"I - well - I did something a little rash."

"How rash? On a scale of 0 to Wooseok outing himself to his entire orientation group when a girl accidentally brushed hands with him?"

"Umm - a 5?"

"I'm listening."

"Well, you know my friend Seokwoo right?"

"Heartbreaker Club Seokwoo?"

"Yeah. His roommate's boyfriend's roommate is also a member of the dance club here and knows Hyunggu well. So I got his contact information and sent him a message asking a question."

"As opposed to asking one of Hyunggu's good friends, whom you are already well acquainted with and know would help you out?"

"-yeah."

 

Yanan just stared at his friend in minor disbelief until he started to blush under the scrutiny. He just couldn't understand why Changgu would go to such lengths to ask a question of someone who knows Hyunggu when they had a group chat with four of his friends already set up. The shorter of the pair eventually answered all of Yanan's silent, unasked questions.

 

"His name is Taeyang, and he's around Hyunggu's age and like I said they're part of the same dance club. So I just introduced myself and asked him about their upcoming performance schedules."

"Instead of asking Hyunggu himself?"

"I want to surprise him by going to one of his performances. I thought it might be a nice gesture. But if I asked Hongseok or Hui or any of the others they might not know and then they would need to ask Hyunggu and then one of them would also need to go to show their support and then it wouldn't be just me an-"

 

Changgu's phone lit up with a message notification, effectively stopping his panicked rambling. He scrambled to unlock his phone and read the message while Yanan wrapped his head around his friend's rant. Changgu wanted to surprise Hyunggu by attending one of his performances to support him, and he wanted to go alone. That in itself was a major leap forward and Yanan couldn't help the smile that began to spread across his face. 

 

"Yanan? Can you read this and tell me if I'm getting the right tone impression? I don't want to mess this up."

"Sure, let me see."

 

**[yootaeyang]**

_[12:40 pm]_

**yeochanggu:** Hi, this is Taeyang right? My name is Changgu. I really hope you don't mind but Seokwoo gave me your number. Since you're part of the dance club I wanted to ask you about your upcoming performance schedules ^.^

_[1:48 pm]_

**yootaeyang:** Oh yeah! Seokwoo told me he gave you my contact info! It's nice to meet you! What kind of question did you have?

 

"You really are doubting your judgement of his tone in this message?"

"Well, you never know with some people."

"Just ask him Changgu."

"Ok, you're right."

 

 

**[yootaeyang]**

  _[1:53 pm]_

 **yeochanggu:** It's about your schedule for upcoming performances. I was wondering if you guys had anything in the next little while? ^.^

 **yootaeyang:** We do actually! Saturday is our recruitment show where we show off all the different styles that club members cover to try to entice more people to join! Are you interested in coming?

 **yeochanggu:** I am. A friend of mine is in the club and I wanted to support them ^.^

 **yootaeyang:** Oh awesome! Who is it? I'll tell you if they're performing or not since not everyone could make the commitment!

 **yeochanggu:** Right, of course, that makes sense. It's Kang Hyunggu, do you know him? ^.^

 **yootaeyang:** Of course I do! Hyunggu is a close friend of mine! You're in luck, he is performing on Saturday! He choreographed a solo piece just for the occasion!

 **yeochanggu:** That's great, thank you for your help. Do I need to buy an admission ticket? ^.^

 **yootaeyang:** Nope! Just flash your student id at the door and you can come straight in! It starts at 7:30 in the main theatre!

 **yootaeyang:** If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you just go to Hyunggu with your question?

 **yeochanggu:** Oh, well I wanted to surprise him ^.^

 **yootaeyang:** That's so sweet! Hyunggu will be so happy when he sees you there! Make sure you come up and say hi to me afterwards too, alright?

 **yeochanggu:** But I don't know what you look like >.<

 **yootaeyang:** You're right! How silly of me!

 **yootaeyang sent a photo:**

**yootaeyang:** Now you do! So you better come say hi!

 **yeochanggu:** I will, thank you for your help Taeyang ^.^

 **yootaeyang:** No problem! You can repay me with a selca!

 **yeochanggu:** I don't know why you would want to see my face, but okay ^.^

**yeochanggu sent a photo:**

**yeochanggu:** See you on Saturday ^.^

 **yootaeyang:** Yes you will! Can't wait to meet you!

 

The shorter of the two beamed happily and looked so proud of himself, meanwhile Yanan just stared, dumbstruck. Changgu caught his strange expression and furrowed his brow.

 

"What's wrong? Did I say something weird? I thought the conversation went well."

"You're right, it did go well. So well in fact, that you were bordering on flirting."

"What? No I wasn't! I was just being friendly."

"You traded selcas and he said he can't wait to meet you. You're hopeless honestly."

 

Changgu still looked confused, reading back over his brief conversation as if it would clear up how he was being flirty. Yanan sighed and put his head in his hands. His best friend really was clueless when it came to romance. Whatever this was, it needed to be nipped in the bud immediately, and so he took action. Changgu didn't resist when Yanan took his phone for a moment, and merely stuck his tongue out when it was returned to him.

The pair packed up their bags and left after thanking the restaurant staff, making their way back to campus. Yanan still had two lectures in the day while Changgu was finished, so they parted ways at the library. Once his friend was safely inside the building, the blonde pulled out his phone and initiated his plan to save Changgu from his own ignorance.

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[2:29 pm]_

**Taller:** Since Changgu is a disaster I have to be the one saving innocent by-standers hearts.

 **ChillOne:** I am intruiged

**Taller invited yootaeyang**

**DoneThat:** Taeyang? Isn't he one of Hyunggu's dance friends?

 **Taller:** Yes, he is.

**yootaeyang joined the chat**

**yootaeyang:** Umm, hi? What is this?

 **Taller:** I'm sorry about this Taeyang, but it needs to be done.

 **Taller:** My name is Yanan, I'm Changgu's best friend. This group chat is dedicated to getting him to confess his feelings to a mutual friend of ours.

 **yootaeyang:** Changgu already has a crush on someone? Who is it?

 **ChillOne:** Hyunggu

 **DoneThat:** Hyunggu

 **Taller:** Hyunggu.

 **Tallest:** It's Hyunggu

 **yootaeyang:** Wow, that was - in sync! And that's really cute! So is that the real reason why he was asking about the performance?

 **Taller:** Yes, or at least we hope so. He has been rather dense about his feelings and unwilling to do anything before this.

 **BeenThere:** Wait, what showcase?

 **BeenThere:** Who is this?

 **yootaeyang:** Hi! I'm Taeyang, a friend of Hyunggu's from dance club! Changgu sent me a message earlier asking about the clubs upcoming performances saying he wanted to support a friend! I'm not sure why I was added to this chat though?

 **Tallest:** You're not the only one wondering that dude

 **Taller:** I didn't want you to mistake Changgu's over-friendliness for flirting. He is so oblivious when it comes to relationships that he didn't even realise that your conversation was coming across as flirty. I don't want you to be hurt.

 **yootaeyang:** That's really sweet of you! Thank you Yanan! It must be wonderful to have a friend like you! 

 **yootaeyang:** So I suppose that my purpose here is served! Thank you for the interesting conversation!

 **ChillOne:** Hold on, this might work in our favour

 **DoneThat:** You're right, it could be beneficial to have an outsider friend of Hyunggu's here.

 **Tallest:** Well random dance stranger, care to join our secret operation?

 **NeutralParty:** you must swear not to speak of this to hyunggu.

 **yootaeyang:** Sure! Why not! Hyunggu has seemed a little lovestruck recently so I would happily do something to help!

 **Taller:** Great, thank you Taeyang. Sorry for the suddenness of this all.

 **yootaeyang:** That makes it more exciting! Do I get a cool nickname too?

**Taller set yootaeyang's nickname as OutsideOperative**

**OutisdeOperative:** I like it! 

 

Yanan, unfortunately, had to turn off his phone when he went to his next lecture, but he just hoped that everyone in the chat would be nice to Taeyang and that Changgu wouldn't be too upset by the new addition to their group chat. 

The rest of Wednesday was pretty uneventful. Changgu had a minor breakdown over the addition of Taeyang to their chat but it wasn't long before everyone had become besotted by the sunshine boy. He helped inform the rest of the group of Changgu's plan to go watch Hyunggu performing by himself and it was met with much enthusiasm. Changgu was a little shy about it but he seemed to be more focused after everyone assured him it was a great idea. It was only as Yanan and Yuto were settling down for the night that the younger made a good point.

 

"Yanan, you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Since we have one of Hyunggu's dance friends in on our plan now, do you think we should get one of Changgu's other friends involved too?"

"That's actually not a bad idea. Although I'm trying to think of someone who would be useful for helping us."

"What about his roommate?"

"Heejun? No way, he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Changgu would find out about it in no time."

"Well then, one of his classmates? Do you know any of them?"

"There's one I can think of who would probably be beneficial. I don't have his contact details, but I can get them."

"Alright, well then let's try it and see what happens. We have Taeyang working on Hyunggu now from the outside which should help a lot."

"I hope so. Night Yuto."

"G'night."

 

Thursday morning Yanan woke up with a stiff neck and a plan of action. Before falling asleep he had thought through how he was going to get in contact with Changgu's classmate who would probably be willing to help them out, all it was going to take was a bit of grovelling. 

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[8:44 am]_

**Yuto-DA:** Siri, how do I stop my roommate from whining like a baby every time he takes a bite of cereal?

 **Hui-ting!:** I think we need some context!

 **HongseoksBF:** Yanan has a sore neck and whenever he moves his head to eat breakfast it hurts and he whines.

 **JinhosBF:** Oh no, is he alright?

 **TopVisual:** I'm fine, just a little stiff. Nothing painkillers and a heat pack can't handle.

 **YeoPuppy:** I would offer to give you a massage but I have five hours of lectures in a row starting in ten minutes >.<

 **TopVisual:** Thank you Changgu, but honestly it's not that bad, don't worry.

 **HandsomeModel:** make sure you take care of yourself Yanan. you can't have your first week as a model ending because you have a sore neck.

 **Dawnie:** I would offer my assistance but apparently my massages feel more torturous than relaxing

 **TopVisual:** Seriously everyone I'm fine, I promise.

 **Hui-ting!:** If you say so Yanan! But let us know if there's anything we can do to help! 

 

With Yuto's help, Yanan applied his heat patch and headed off to the university. He didn't have a lecture until eleven today which gave him plenty of time to prepare his plan. They wanted to get everything in motion for Saturday so that their friend's mutual pining wouldn't drag on into another school week. Yanan made it to the foyer of the science building and sat down on one of the cream couches scattered around the open space. One thing he could never complain about in the building he spent most of his time in was the amount of comfortable seating available to students. Once settled with his notes spread around him and his earphones in, Yanan began putting his plan in motion.

 

**[QianKun]**

_[9:18 am]_

**YanAn set QianKun's nickname as Momma Bird**

**Momma Bird:** Bitch, I am not a mother.

**Momma Bird changed his nickname to Papa Bird**

**Papa Bird set YanAn's nickname as Angel Face**

**Papa Bird:** Now, what can I do for you?

 **Angel Face:** I hear you spoke to my friend Sally?

 **Papa Bird:** You mean Xie Ning? Yeah she has agreed to bring Lucas along with her to some group meeting thing on Friday while I work on an assignment.

 **Angel Face:** Great, she loves a challenge. I promised her we would do a group dinner thing at some stage.

 **Papa Bird:** Sounds good. So what's the real reason you messaged me?

 **Angel Face:** If I remember correctly you have a friend in intro to lit, right?

 **Papa Bird:** I do. Did you want to borrow some of his clothes too?

 **Angel Face:** No, but I was wondering if you would give me his contact details?

 **Papa Bird:** Why?

 **Angel Face:** Long story. Basically, my best friend is a blind fool when it comes to love and we need an outsiders assistance.

 **Papa Bird:** And you think Doyoung can help?

 **Angel Face:** Yes.

 **Papa Bird:** Alright.

**Papa Bird sent a contact [kimdoyoung]**

**Angel Face:** Bless. Enjoy your time alone on Friday.

 **Papa Bird:** No problem. Just let me know when you're planning this dinner.

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yanan had completed stage one of his plan. He knew he had met Doyoung once very briefly and had gotten the impression he was a good guy under the dramatic front he put up. Plus he was the only one he knew for sure was in one of Changgu's classes and they had worked together before. All he could do now was reach out and hope for the best.

 

**[kimdoyoung]**

_[9:31am]_

**YanAn:** Hello, sorry to bother you but Kun gave me your number. You're in Yeo Changgu's intro to lit class, right?

 **kimdoyoung:** Yes, I am. You're obviously the one and only Yanan I have heard many stories about.

 **YanAn:** That's me. I was wondering if you had a minute to talk?

 **kimdoyoung:** Of course. How can I be of service?

 **YanAn:** To make a long story short; Changgu is madly in love with another friend and has been resisting all advice to do something about it. The friend he is in love with loves him back and also has not made any moves in the right direction. So the rest of our group is staging an intervention.

 **kimdoyoung:** If I hadn't been through a very similar situation with two of my own friends at the start of the year I would be calling you crazy right now. 

 **kimdoyoung:** What would you like my help with?

 **YanAn:** Can you be an outside influencer on Changgu's side? Try to get him to open up about it and help convince him to follow through with whatever plan he has brewing?

 **kimdoyoung:** With pleasure. He has seemed rather wistful in project meetings recently, so I can safely assume he is thinking about this friend of yours?

 **YanAn:** Hyunggu, and yes you would be correct in thinking that way. Thank you for agreeing to help.

 **kimdoyoung:** It's no problem at all. After what I saw Johnny and Taeil put themselves through I am more than willing to be of assistance.

 **YanAn:** If you have any questions or get any information from him would you mind sharing it with me?

 **kimdoyoung:** Absolutely. And you just let me know if there's a certain direction you would like me to push him.

 **YanAn:** I will. Thanks again Doyoung.

 **kimdoyoung:** You're welcome, I'm happy to help.

 

Satisfied that they had someone on Changgu's side helping out too, Yanan decided that he would stop meddling for the rest of the day and focus on his studies. He had several important tests and assignments coming up that he wanted to do well in, and for that, he needed to focus. 

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[9:40 am]_

**Top Visual:** I am turning my phone off now until seven pm. If you need me; don't.

 **JinhosBF:** That seems a little cold.

 **Yuto-DA:** He has two assignments due in the next ten days and three exams which are worth 20% of his grade in all his modules

 **MemeSeok:** Study-mode Yanan; Activated

 **YeoPuppy:** One of us will find him at lunchtime and force feed him, don't worry ^.^

 **HongseoksBF:** His phone isn't actually off, but he has his notifications muted so if it's an emergency you would need to call him.

 

With his music blocking out the noise from students entering and leaving the building, Yanan dove headfirst into his lecture material. His studying method involved lots of paper for rewriting important information and reading it over to make sure the foreign language settled in his head. Yanan spent the day living by his alarms, reminding him when to leave for lectures and when to take fifteen-minute water breaks so he didn't burn out. Two o'clock came around and he would probably have ignored the grumbling of his hungry stomach in favour of more study had someone not interrupted him with a tap to his shoulder as he was waist deep in stray sheets of paper.

 

"Shinwon? What are you doing here?"

"Jinho sent me to ensure you didn't starve yourself while studying."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I have my sources."

 

Yanan pouted at that very ominous sentence; Shinwon made it sound like he had spies watching the blonde across the campus. He would have protested only a perfectly timed loud growl betrayed just how hungry he actually was. The elder model raised an eyebrow and Yanan shut his mouth, instead making space at the desk he had taken over for Shinwon to sit. Yanan loved this particular study nook. It was hidden away in the back corner of the humanities building and had almost no foot traffic save for the occasional lost soul. It was perfectly peaceful and he could spread his litany of notes all around him without feeling guilty for taking up valuable study space. It was only now with Shinwon sitting with him that the blonde realised just how messy his studying could get.

 

"Sorry about all the paper, it's the only way I can study."

"No need to apologise, everyone has their own methods."

 

Shinwon smiled at him before pulling two large lunchboxes from his bag. He carefully placed them on clear spots on the desk, ensuring not to move Yanan's notes too much. It was greatly appreciated. He knew it may look like one big mess but Yanan knew where all the relevant notes and papers were amongst it all. Whenever Yuto or Wooseok came to feed him during his study sessions, they tended to swipe stuff out of the way leaving the older with time lost on trying to find things all over again. All thoughts of his studies were wiped clean from Yanan's mind when Shinwon opened the lunchboxes to reveal a wonderfully aromatic curry dish, still warm. His mouth watered and his stomach protested immediately that he wasn't eating yet.

 

"This smells amazing Shinwon!"

"I'm glad you like it. My old roommate works in a restaurant a little ways off campus and since he owed me a favour I asked him to make his speciality curry and bring it up. I hope it's warm enough for you; it took me a little while to find you here."

"No no, it's perfect. Thank you so much, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"It was no trouble at all. Since you're a model now you need to keep yourself in good condition, and as your senior in the industry I feel like it's my duty to make sure you do."

 

There was a firmness in his soft tone that made Yanan almost feel guilty for considering skipping lunch. Shinwon was right, it was important that he make every effort to ensure his short trial at modelling went smoothly. So with another round of gracious thanks, Yanan dug in to the hot meal. The flavours exploded on his palette as soon as he took his first mouthful, had he been at home he probably would have moaned around the food. Beside him, Shinwon laughed lightly at his reaction before taking his own first bite. They ate together in silence for the first little while; Yanan internally debating between wolfing down the food to satisfy his empty stomach and eating slowly to savour the incredible tastes. After his initial ravenous hunger had been sated, Yanan did slow down slightly. Enough that it was possible to hold a conversation.

 

"Can you please give me the name of the restaurant your friend works in? I don't think I can live without trying this again."

"No problem, I'll send you the address and everything later."

 

They discussed Yanan's coursework over the end of their meal, the elder sympathising with all the impending deadlines he had to deal with. As they sat and let their food begin to digest, their conversation turned to more relevant topics - mainly their two love-blind friends.

 

"And you're sure this Doyoung person is trustworthy?"

"He seems like a decent guy. Changgu has never had a bad word to say about him and I trust Kun's judgement too."

"Changgu doesn't seem like the type to say a bad word about anyone."

"That's because you don't know him well enough yet."

"I suppose the same goes for Hyunggu."

"Can you believe they are really this blind? I mean, I knew Changgu was a bit oblivious at times but this is far above that."

"To be honest, I'm rather shocked at Hyunggu as well. He is usually so straightforward when it comes to these things."

"Well, I think if Saturday doesn't bring about an end to this I am going to have to do the same to them as I did with Jinho and Hongseok."

"This time I want to be there when it happens. Drama is my lifeblood."

 

Yanan laughed at how serious Shinwon sounded saying that. He tried to turn his head to face the other when his neck flared up again. Obviously, his painkillers had worn off and he hadn't noticed. Shinwon made a worried sound beside him as Yanan clutched the side of his neck and waited for the initial pain to subside. Sitting hunched over his notes all day had done nothing but damage to the already stiff muscles.

 

"I thought you said you were alright earlier on?"

"Painkillers wore off, but I'm fine."

"You most certainly are not fine. Honestly, I thought you would have been better at looking after your health."

 

He sounded disappointed but also worried which made Yanan's chest feel a little tight. He was going to murmur an apology when he felt strong hands on his shoulders. Yanan immediately winced as Shinwon dug his fingers into the knotted muscles running along the top of his shoulder into his neck, but after a moment he began to feel the positive effects. Shinwon must have a lot of experience, either that or his hands were magic. They were the only explanations for how quickly the elder managed to get the tightness in Yanan's muscles to recede. It was silent save for the quiet sound of fabric moving and the jingle of Shinwons bracelet on his wrist.

When Shinwon moved his hands up to work on Yanan's neck the younger jumped at the heat against his skin. He soon relaxed again though as the soreness he had been ignoring all day was slowly fading away under skilled and dexterous fingers. There was one particularly tight knot on his right side and when Shinwon pressed his fingers against it Yanan couldn't help the small yelp he let out. The elder whispered a soft sorry as he continued his ministrations, and that left a twist in Yanan's gut. He must have eaten the curry too fast.

Unsure of how much time had passed, Yanan felt a little disoriented when Shinwon pulled back from him. It took a second for him to realise that the warm presence was gone, but once he did he immediately missed it. Slowly, Yanan turned around to look at Shinwon who was watching him expectantly.

 

"Better now?"

"Yeah, thank you."

 

His voice was a little unstable and Yanan mentally cursed himself for it. But if Shinwon noticed he didn't comment, instead he just smiled brightly, happy that he could help. Then he began to clear up the remnants of their lunch, once again careful not to disturb Yanan's miles of notes scribbled on what was approaching a small forest worth of paper. Once he was all packed away, Shinwon stood up to leave. The twist was back in his stomach, and it was not pleasant.

 

"Well, now that I have ensured you are in decent health and well-fed I shall leave you to your studies again."

"Oh - right. Thank you again Shinwon, I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome Yanan. Remember to drink plenty of water and try not to strain your neck too much, alright?"

"I will."

"Great. Will I see you in the studio tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think I have an induction and a meeting with some of the concept designers for an upcoming shoot."

"Wonderful. I'll see you then. Take care."

 

With a smile and a wave, Shinwon was gone, leaving behind a heavy silence in his wake. He knew he should get back to his notes. There was still a whole concept he needed to revise before starting one of his assignments. But he couldn't - not just yet. Instead, Yanan pulled out his phone and opened up one of his chats.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[2:38 pm]_

**King of My Heart:** You're not in a lecture until three, right?

 **Yeo One and Only:** I'm not, are you ok? >.<

 **King of My Heart:** I'm fine, why do you ask?

 **Yeo One and Only:** You never break your study silence, I just thought something happened >.<

 **King of My Heart:** Nothing happened. I just had lunch with Shinwon and he gave me a massage to help my stiff neck.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Oh, Jinho got Shinwon to bring you food? I thought he was going to ask Wooseok ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** No it was Shinwon. He brought me a curry from his friend's restaurant.

 **Yeo One and Only:** That was nice of him, and is he still there? ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** He's just gone. 

 **Yeo One and Only:** So are you going back to studying now then? ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Yeah, I have a lot of work to do.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Alright then, I'll talk to you later. Don't stress yourself out too much ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Ok, bye Changgu.

 

He wasn't sure why he felt so lethargic all of a sudden, he supposed it was probably just his full stomach. Sighing, Yanan plugged his earphones in and tried to get back to his studies. His usual study playlist suddenly wasn't helping, so instead he turned on a playlist Hyojong had sent him a while ago to listen to. It was loud and not his usual style, but it filled up the silence in his hidden away corner and so Yanan was able to focus on the paper in front of him. 

After more lectures and more study eventually Yanan called it a day a little before seven. He was drained and just wanted to lie down and watch drama re-runs for the evening. Alas, his friends had other plans.

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[7:02 pm]_

**LovestruckDummy:**  You all have to say no, you're not available, okay? >_<

 **98Kid-1:** What?

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:03 pm]_

**DinoBoy:** The dance club is having a showcase to recruit new members on Saturday, if any of your guys are around to come ^_^

 **Yuto-DA:** Oh

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[7:04 pm]_

**Whipped:** No! No you're not around! You can't go! >.<

 **Tall:** Dear lord please let someone else come online

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:05 pm]_

**Yuto-DA:** Sorry Hyunggu I have a lot of gym training to do before next season

 **TopVisual:** I would love to but with my assignments due soon I have to spend time studying, I'm sorry.

 **Hui-ting!:** A dance showcase sounds awesome Hyunggu!! What time is it at?!

 **JinhosBF:** Oh for -

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[7:08 pm]_

**MomFriend2:** Hui, honestly.

 **MomFriend1:** Sorry! I didn't read my other group chats first!

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:08 pm]_

**DinoBoy:** The show starts at 7:30 ^_^

 **Hui-ting!:** Oh I'm not around at that time Kino! Dawnie and I have dinner plans!

 **Dawnie:** Sure we do

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[7:09 pm]_

**BeenThere:** You could have made it sound a little more realistic.

 **ChillOne:** Hui made the excuse, I just needed to confirm it

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:10 pm]_

**HongseoksBF:** I'm running a last-minute tutoring class before evaluations, sorry Hyunggu. You'll be great though.

 **JinhosBF:** I had planned to go home and visit my parents this weekend, but I can reschedule if you want?

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[7:11 pm]_

**SanityMaybe:** what happened to "you're not available"?

 **MomFriend2:** I'm trying to make it seem like I'm making an effort.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:11 pm]_

**DinoBoy:** No that's ok Hongseok, it's not a big deal anyway ^_^

 **JinhosBF:** Alright, next time I'll be there I promise.

 **HandsomeModel:** i think i have a shoot on saturday hyunggu, i wish i could make it.

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[7:12 pm]_

**Tallest:** Guys I am so confused

 **Taller:** Just come up with some excuse for not being around on Saturday.

 **Tallest:** But all the good excuses have been taken

 **Tall:** You're smart you can come up with something

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:15 pm]_

**MemeSeok:** I have to clean my room sorry Hyunggu

 **Yuto-DA:** Wow...

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[7:16 pm]_

**98Kid-3:** How was that?

 **98Kid-3:** Shit wait

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[7:16 pm]_

**Tall:** It seems I stand corrected 

 **NeutralParty:** wooseok, how are you passing all your classes?

 **Tallest:** It's not my fault, the names should be more different

 **Taller:** Changgu you're the last one to reply.

 **OutsideOperative:** I'm so confused?

 **BeenThere:** Yeah you're not the only one. 

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[7:19 pm]_

**LovestruckDummy:** Do you think Changgu will say he can come? I really want him to >_<

 **Instigator:** I swear -

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[7:21 pm]_

**King of My Heart:** You better accept Hyunggu's invitation before I come over and slap you.

 **Yeo One and Only:** I wanted it to be a surprise though >.<

 **King of My Heart:** Surprise him with flowers, don't you dare say no and break his heart.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Break his - what? >.<

 **King of My Heart:** Just say yes.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:23 pm]_

**YeoPuppy:** I'm free on Saturday Hyunggu, I'll come ^.^

 **DinoBoy:** Oh yay! Thank you Changgu ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** It's no problem, I'm looking forward to it ^.^

_[7:27 pm]_

**Dawnie:** Where is the showcase Hyunggu? Changgu doesn't know this information

 **JinhosBF:** Does he have to buy a ticket?

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[7:29 pm]_

**Whipped:** Taeyang already told me all that though? >.<

 **OutsideOperative:** I did what?

 **ChillOne:** Hyunggu doesn't know you know

 **DoneThat:** You shouldn't have that information because this is supposedly your first time hearing about it.

 **Tallest:**...Guys, I think my head is going to explode

 **Tall:** Come over and I'll explain

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:30 pm]_

**DinoBoy:** Of course! It's in the main theatre and you just need to bring your id ^_^

 **DinoBoy:** If you want, I can get your name on the list for backstage before the show like we did for the showcase before? ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** Oh, that's really nice of you Hyunggu but I don't think I can get there early, sorry >.<

 **DinoBoy:** That's alright, as long as you're there for the start of the show ^_^

 **YeoPuppy:** I wouldn't miss it ^.^

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[7: 34 pm]_

**LovestruckDummy:** I wanted him to come backstage before the show so we could talk >_<

 **Dad(?)Friend:** Talk, or confess?

 **LovestruckDummy:**...I was going to decide on the night  >_<

 **SanityMaybe:** go out for dinner afterwards, way more romantic.

 **LovestruckDummy:** But my solo choreo is very...provocative >_<

 **MomFriend1:** Sorry what?!!!

 **LovestruckDummy:** Not like that! It's just...kind of like a confession all on its own >_<

 **MomFriend2:** You're going to confess through dance?

 **LovestruckDummy:** I guess, since he won't come early for me to use words >_<

 **Instigator:** I have no words for this.

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[7:35 pm]_

**Taller:** What is your reason for not going early?

 **Whipped:** I was going to bring flowers! My whole plan was to talk to him after the show was over >.<

 **ChillOne:** Talk, or confess?

 **Tallest:** Woah deja vu...

 **Tall:** Wooseok stop typing

 **Whipped:** I...wanted to confess... but I can't do it before the show! I need time to prepare >.<

 **DoneThat:** Someone please screenshot this mess for the history books.

 **NeutralParty:** way ahead of you jinho.

 **Taller** :New plan, invite him out for dinner and have someone meet you there with the flowers.

 **NotSoChillOne:** Great idea! Like Shinwon said, a restaurant is more romantic!

 **OutsideOperative:** Umm, when did he say that?

 **BeenThere:** Oh my god, Hui seriously?

 **Tallest:** Yuto I'm outside your apartment please help me

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:45 pm]_

**Yuto-DA:** Wooseok and I are going out for dinner before his head blows up

 **MemeSeok:** Everyone please just...talk here...no where else...

 **TopVisual:** I would laugh if I didn't want to cry.

 **HandsomeModel:** how is your neck now Yanan?

 **TopVisual:** Better, thank you Shinwon.

 **HongseoksBF:** Did you get your lunch Yanan?

 **TopVisual:** Yes I did. Actually, that reminds me. Shinwon where is that restaurant?

 **HandsomeModel:** i'll send you the details.

 **TopVisual:** Thank you.

 

**[Beauty and Grace]**

_[7:51 pm]_

**Beauty and Grace sent a location**

**Beauty and Grace:** when you go in ask for jackson. 

 **PrettyBoy:**  I will. Thank you again.

 **Beauty and Grace:**  you're welcome. see you tomorrow.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[7:55 pm]_

**HandsomeModel:**  Yanan has his first official day in the studio tomorrow.

 **Hui-ting!:**  That's amazing!!! You have to share the photos with us!!!

 

The rest of the evening consisted of the group chat asking about his photo shoot and discussing coursework. No one brought up the showcase again, nor the confusing mess that was left in its wake. Yanan was seriously shocked at how close they were to spilling their secret, and how ridiculous it was that neither Hyunggu or Changgu got too suspicious of their behaviour. While he thought of it, he sent Taeyang a private message explaining the situation so that the dancer wasn't left completely in the dark. He found it hilarious and understood Wooseok's complete and utter confusion.

When Yuto got back later that evening he reassured Yanan and Jinho that Wooseok was now fully aware of the situation and no longer felt like he was going to implode. However, Yuto passed on the message that their youngest wanted a warning in future if both secret group chats were active at the same time so he could avoid messaging them in case he tripped himself up. 

Sleep came easily Thursday night, although Yanan wasn't sure the same could be said for Changgu. He was probably stressing himself out about Saturday even more now than he already had been. Sure enough, Friday morning dawned and he had a slew of messages from his best friend freaking out about the confession at ungodly hours of the morning. Yanan just sent him a heart and promised him he would be fine before getting up for his nine am. 

Acutely aware that he was going to the studio today, Yanan spent a little more time on his hair and choosing his outfit than usual. It was pointless he knew, but it made him feel more confident about himself for his first official day. The day itself was nothing out of the ordinary. Lectures and studying and working on assignments while intermittently reassuring Changgu he was doing the right thing by confessing to Hyunggu. There was only one unexpected thing, and that was a message from Doyoung.

 

**[kimdoyoung]**

_[1:55 pm]_

**kimdoyoung:** Hi Yanan. Just wanted to make sure you knew Changgu is planning to confess to his crush tomorrow?

 **YanAn:** I am aware, thank you for checking with me though. Has he been freaking out?

 **kimdoyoung:** One of my friends was talking about dancing and he panicked and spilt everything. I kind of wish I had gotten it on camera.

 **YanAn:**  You would have loved the drama in our group chat yesterday, it was something else.

 **kimdoyoung:**  I have to run to a lecture now. Let me know how his confession goes?

 **YanAn:**  If it goes, I will be sure to tell you.

 

When his day finally came to an end, Yanan was both relieved and nervous. On one hand; one of his assignments was finished and he was confident that he could get a high grade on one of his exams. On the other hand, he was about to go to the photography studio and meet the concept designer. He knew Shinwon would be there though, which eased his mind a little. On the bus over to the mall, he sent Yuqi a message to check if she was working today, and was delighted to discover she would be there when he arrived. Yanan had grown rather fond of the younger girl, and he was glad she seemed to have been taken under Elkie's wing and was becoming more confident in herself.

He didn't actually have to do any modelling today. However he did meet with Hyunsik who worked on concepts for new shoots and was delighted with Yanan's blonde hair. They asked him if he was available the next Wednesday to take part in a sporty themed shoot that they had been looking for an extra model for. Yanan agreed happily, and Shinwon was more excited for him than he was for himself. With a time agreed, he was ready to go when the photographer Peniel asked to see him for a few minutes.

 

"Yanan, I have the photographs from your first shoot ready to go. They will be online from Tuesday evening but I wanted to get your contact details so I could forward you the advance copies."

"Oh, that's fantastic. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. I have to say, your takes are some of the best I've seen in a while, especially for a rookie. I'm really looking forward to working with you more."

 

Yanan blushed and thanked the photographer once again, feeling rather shy under the praise. He gave his email and phone number and Peniel promised him that he would send them on that night. With one final round of thanks, Yanan said goodbye and headed off. Luckily enough he caught Yuqi and Elkie on his way out.

 

"Just who I was looking for."

"Hi Yanan! No pictures today huh?"

"Not today, I'm in for a sporty shoot on Wednesday."

"Oh that's great, I'll be in so I can do your hair."

"I'm not working Wednesday though, that's not fair."

 

Yuqi pouted and Yanan laughed at how cute she was. Elkie seemed to agree, tucking her under her arm as the three of them left the building. Shinwon had to leave a while ago, but Yanan was happy walking and chatting in Chinese to the two girls. As they were about to part ways for the bus stop, Yanan remembered something.

 

"Oh, by the way, I'm planning a dinner night with some other Chinese friends of mine from university. Would you two like to be included?"

"Would it not be awkward for us to be there since you all know each other already?"

"Well actually none of them know one another either, I just seem to be the common link."

"In that case yes! We would love to go!"

"You speak for the two of us now do you Yuqi?"

 

The younger girl blushed but didn't back down, and soon Elkie agreed that it sounded like a good idea. Happy, Yanan waved them goodbye as he got on his bus and promised he would be in touch with the details later. He was satisfied after his few hours in the studio and didn't think anything could bring down his mood. Until he checked his phone and saw the hundreds of notifications he had from their group chats. Deciding it would be too confusing to try and read through everything, he instead messaged someone he could trust for the gossip.

 

**[Small Roomate]**

_[8:02 pm]_

**China Boy:** Care to give me the short version?

 **Small Roommate:** Hui sent the wrong thing to the wrong chat and resulted in a lot of drama and going to extraordinary lengths to fix it.

 **Small Roommate:** Good news though, you have a boyfriend now.

 **China Boy:** I have a what?

 **Small Roommate:** His name is Jun, he is a vocalist friend of Hui's and you two are madly in love.

 **China Boy:**...Jinho I need more than that.

 **Small Roommate:** Don't worry about it. Just pretend until after Dumb and Dumber confess to one another and you are in the clear.

 **China Boy:** Pretend to who? Hyunggu?

 **Small Roommate:** Yes.

 **Small Roommate:** And Changgu.

 **China Boy:** Pretend I have a loving boyfriend to my best friend who knows me better than anyone?

 **Small Roommate:** It is literally only for 24 hours, I believe in you.

 **China Boy:** Jinho, I don't know this person?

 **Small Roommate:** Talk to Hui, it's his fault. 

 **Small Roommate:** Are you on the way home? I made pasta for dinner and left yours in the oven.

 **China Boy:** Thanks Jinho.

 

**[Hui!]**

_[8:11 pm]_

**YanAn:** So, Jinho tells me I have a boyfriend.

 **Hui!:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

 **Hui!:** Yes! You do! Aren't you lucky!

 **YanAn:** Hui, I have to lie to my best friend about this.

 **Hui!:** It's for the greater good! And I think you two would look great together!

 **YanAn:** I don't know him.

 **Hui!:** I can fix that!

**Hui! sent a photo:**

**Hui! sent a photo:**

**Hui! sent a contact [WenJunHui]**

**Hui!:** He is your age! And a singer! And Chinese! And a sweetheart!

 **YanAn:** Good night Hui.

 

Yanan turned off his mobile data so Changgu couldn't continue to spam him with messages and let out an audible sigh. He really couldn't believe the lengths and lies they were going through just to get their two friends together. Looking back at when they were dealing with Jinho and Hongseok, it seemed like a much simpler time. When his bus eventually reached its stop he got off and trudged all the way up to his apartment. Before he opened the door he took a deep breath to steel himself against whatever lay beyond.

 

"How is it fair that you get a boyfriend without even knowing about it and my gay ass is looking and coming up blank?"

"Do you want him Seok? Because I didn't sign up for this."

"Nah, he seems to be your type more than mine anyway."

"Oh Yanan's back. Congrats by the way. When's the wedding?"

"I don't know Yuto, I should probably get his number and ask him."

 

The three of them remained entirely still and silent for a moment; Yanan standing in the hallway, Yuto peeking out of their bedroom and Wooseok sprawled on the couch. Then like a switch was flipped they all burst into hysterical laughter. It was loud and full, a belly-aching kind of humour that was enough to rouse Jinho (and Hongseok) from sleep. When their older roommate saw Yanan was back he simply shook his head while smiling before waving and shutting his bedroom door tightly. It took several minutes for the three of them to calm down; Wooseok was now on the floor, Yuto was holding his stomach and Yanan felt entirely out of breath. If it wasn't for the fact he would have to deal with Changgu at some point over the next 24 hours, Yanan would call this the best joke of his university experience so far. 

He stumbled past his friends towards the kitchen, the tears in his eyes making it a little difficult to see. Eventually, he got enough of a handle on himself to microwave and eat his dinner courtesy of Jinho. After washing up, the three of them collapsed in a cuddle pile on the couch and started giggling helplessly again. 

 

"So you actually don't know him?"

"No Wooseok, I don't know every Chinese student in the university."

"Did you look him up? He's really handsome, and talented too if the performance section on the website is any indication."

"Hui sent me two pictures and that's it. I have no idea what to do with this mess."

"Play dead for 24 hours?"

"Probably my best bet yeah. Although Changgu will probably come storming over here and demand answers."

"Yeah, not good. It's easier to lie through texts."

"Agreed. I don't want to dig myself a deeper hole. Especially since it's only until Hyunggu and Changgu get together."

"Also true. I mean, Hyunggu was easily convinced but Changgu took a lot of work."

"I don't think I even want to know what kind of mess you guys caused in order for this to be the only viable outcome."

"No, you don't."

 

They eventually moved from the couch to their bedroom, Wooseok claiming the drama was too much for him to go home by himself. Yanan just rolled his eyes and threw him a spare pillow. He didn't even bother to check his phone before falling asleep, deciding that he would deal with the aftermath tomorrow when he had a clearer head and a good night's rest.

Yuto and Wooseok were both gone when Yanan woke up the next morning. He knew Yuto had actually planned to go to the gym today and Wooseok probably headed home around the same time. Groaning and stretching out his limbs, the blonde prepared himself for the theatre he was about to go through. The things he would do for his best friend in the name of love.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

**[78 unread messages]**

 

  _[8:27 am]_

 **TRAITOR:** Hey.

 **TRAITOR:** We need to talk.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Good morning person I thought I knew.

 **TRAITOR:** Whatever you're feeling right now is totally valid and I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me today.

 **TRAITOR:**  I'm sorry I can't tell you everything right now, but I'm not the only one involved in this.

 **Yeo One and Only:**  Yes of course, your boyfriend is also involved. That's a fun word huh? Boyfriend? Seems like the kind of thing you would tell your best friend about.

 **TRAITOR:**  Changgu, I'm sorry. You're rightfully upset and I'm not going to tell you that you shouldn't be. 

 **TRAITOR:**  But after everything we have been through, all I'm asking is that you wait until tomorrow morning and I will explain everything.

 **Yeo One and Only:**  Fine, as one last act of trust between us I will give you 24 hours. But at 8:32 am tomorrow morning I expect to know everything.

 **TRAITOR:**  You will, I promise you Changgu everything will make sense tomorrow.

 **Yeo One and Only:**  Alright then.

 **Yeo One and Only:**  I want you to know that the only reason I'm considering still talking to you is because of what's happening tonight.

**Yeo One and Only changed TRAITOR's nickname to Friend Yanan**

**Friend Yanan:** I understand completely.

 **Friend Yanan:** So, what have you planned for your confession?

 **Yeo One and Only:** YANAN I'M SO STRESSED WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR? >.<

 **Friend Yanan:** Wear your lightwash blue jeans and that pretty violet shirt Wooseok bought you for your birthday.

 **Friend Yanan:** Pair it with your dressy black boots and some silver jewellery and you'll look great. You can bring your black overcoat too if it's chilly,

 **Yeo One and Only:** Ok, I have all of those things. What about my hair? AND MAKEUP I CANT GO BAREFACED >.<

 **Friend Yanan:** Isn't Heejun friends with that Inseong guy? He's a fantastic makeup artist, he might be willing to help you out.

 **Friend Yanan:** But if not, just keep it simple. You're handsome enough as it is.

 **Yeo One and Only:** I booked a table in a cute little restaurant called Ceremony in the city, do you think that was too much? >.<

 **Friend Yanan:** No it's perfect, it looks good that you have a plan.

 **Yeo One and Only:** I haven't decided what to do about the flowers. Should I bring them with me to the showcase or not? >.<

 **Friend Yanan:** It might be too warm in the hall and they also might not let you bring them in. Ask the restaurant if you can leave flowers with them to bring to your table when you get there.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Yes that's smart. I have asked Hui and Hongseok what Hyunggu's favourite flowers are but they're not sure. What should I do? >.<

 **Friend Yanan:** Do any of your friends know about flower meanings? You could get a small bouquet done.

 **Yeo One and Only:** You're a genius!  I'll ask Sebin, he loves flowers ^.^

 **Yeo One and Only:** Now, I need one last thing from you...

 **Friend Yanan:** Of course, what is it?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Send me a picture of your beau ^.^

 **Friend Yanan:** My - right, yeah. Hang on.

**Friend Yanan sent a photo:**

**Friend Yanan:** This is Jun.

 **Yeo One and Only:**...I can't even be mad because he's so cute  >.<

 **Yeo One and Only:** What about a selca though? Surely you have one of those? ^.^

 **Friend Yanan:** Umm - let me see if I can find one.

 

Panic was not fun this early in the morning, and it was especially not easy to deal with when you were still lying in bed and had no idea why you were even in this mess. But that seemed to be the way Yanan's life had been going since he was introduced to the others in the group, so he was just going to have to learn to roll with it. Mustering up every ounce of shameless courage he could find, Yanan took a leap of blind faith in Hui's judgement of character.

 

**[WenJunHui]**

_[9:03 am]_

**YanAn:** I promise I will answer all your questions in a minute but can you please, please send me a selca like, right now? 

 **WenJunHui:** I just woke up but ok.

**WenJunHui sent a photo:**

**YanAn:** Thanks, give me one second.

 

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[9:07 am]_

**Friend Yanan:** I couldn't find one I liked so I asked him to send me a new one.

**Friend Yanan sent a photo:**

  **Friend Yanan:** He just woke up.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Wow...ok for a face like that I forgive you for keeping him a secret ^.^

**Yeo One and Only changed Friend Yanan's nickname to King of My Heart**

**King of My Heart:** Thanks Changgu. Now, about your dinner with Hyunggu.

 

 

With his friendship crisis averted with minimal lying and deceit required Yanan was in the clear with Changgu. However, he now had a whole new problem to deal with. Namely, his apparent boyfriend.

 

**[WenJunHui]**

_[9:10 am]_

**YanAn:** Thanks again. You saved me from a rather awkward situation.

 **WenJunHui:** Glad I could help. So, why did you need my face?

 **YanAn:** Hui obviously hasn't spoken to you then.

 **WenJunHui:** You know Hui? Oh cool. I actually have a message from him, hold on.

_[9:17 am]_

**WenJunHui:** I am now briefed on the situation. It's nice to meet you boyfriend Yanan.

 **YanAn:** It's a pleasure to meet you too, however, the circumstances are not ideal.

 **WenJunHui:** No they are not, but that doesn't mean we can't run with it for 24 hours, right?

**WenJunHui set YanAn's nickname as My Boyfriend Yanan**

**My Boyfriend Yanan:** I suppose there's no harm. May as well play the role when we don't have a choice.

**My Boyfriend Yanan set WenJunHui's nickname as My Boyfriend Jun**

**My Boyfriend Yanan:** Is Jun alright or do your prefer Junhui?

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** Nope it's perfect, I love it. 

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** Now, since you have a selca of me, how about I get one in return?

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** That's fair. I don't have a recent selca since I died my hair but I do have this.

**My Boyfriend Yanan sent a photo:**

**My Boyfriend Yanan:** My friends enjoy taking photos without telling me.

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** Oh damn, we're really about to be _that_ couple huh?

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** I mean, who wouldn't take pictures of you. You could be a model or something.

 **My Boyfriend:** Oh, well - I actually am a model?

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** Of course you are.

 

Yanan couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Considering he had stayed in bed for a lot longer than usual, he thought it was about time he got up and did something with his day. After all, he had told Hyunggu he needed to study and that much was still very true. In between eating breakfast and showering, he was messaging both Changgu and Jun. His best friend was requiring all sorts of help and reassurances for his confession tonight, while his "boyfriend" was engaging him in a conversation so they could get to know one another. A good start to the morning he supposed. When he reached the library, he once again informed everyone that he was entering study mode and not to disturb him. Only today, everyone included a new person too. 

At lunchtime he took a break to get food. Changgu wanted to meet up but Yanan knew if they were in person he risked revealing the lie about Jun, so he denied and said he already had plans. His best friend, of course, took it that he was meeting his "boyfriend" and Yanan didn't bother correcting him. Eventually, the time drew closer for Changgu to go the dance showcase, and there was a whole new kind of drama starting.

 

**[Operation "Get Changgu to Confess"]**

_[6:22 pm]_

**Whipped:** 68 minutes until I have to be in the theatre. Is it possible to have a heart attack at my age? >.<

 **BeenThere:** Possible; yes. Probable; no. You'll be fine Changgu.

 **ChillOne:** Yeah, take it from the people in relationships, it's easier than it seems

 **NeutralParty:** if you're dressed and ready to go you should come and meet me in the campus coffee shop, get your mind off this.

 **Taller:** That's a great idea, it isn't good for you to be sitting at home by yourself.

 **Whipped:** You guys are just worried I'll chicken out >.<

 **Tall:** I feel like that is a reasonable concern

 **Whipped:** But what if I bump into Hyunggu, then everything will be ruined >.<

 **Tallest:** @OutsideOperative is Hyunggu already there?

 **OutsideOperative:** Yup! All the performers have to be checked in by 6:30 so we can do a headcount and confirm the running order. 

 **DoneThat:** No excuse Changgu, get yourself on campus immediately.

 

**[Operation "Get Hyunggu to Confess"]**

_[6:35 pm]_

**LovestruckDummy:** Guys what if he doesn't show? >_<

 **MomFriend1:** He will! Don't worry about that and just focus on your performance!

 **MomFriend2:** Seriously, shouldn't you be checking your running order or something now? Stop thinking about Changgu and do what you always do.

 **LovestruckDummy:**...but what if I mess up? I'll look like a fool in front of him  >_<

 **98Kid-1:** In the short time I practised with you for your showcase, you never put a foot wrong, and that was for a grade

 **Dad(?)Friend:** Changgu might be coming to see the show but it's not for him, think about all the potential dancers who are going to be inspired by you instead

 **98Kid-3:** Go talk to some of your dance friends, they'll take your mind off it

 **Instigator:** Hyunggu you're going to be amazing, just forget about Changgu until after the show.

 

They were all tense and jittery until seven thirty came and both of their hopeless crushee's had to turn off their phones for the performance. Shinwon said that Changgu had tried to run away only twice, and according to Taeyang another dancer called Minhyuk had to tie Hyunggu's shoelaces because his hands were shaking so much. But Hyojong reassured them that once Hyunggu got on stage he would forget all about his nerves and dance perfectly, and Yanan told the others that as soon as the lights went down Changgu would be so enthralled by the dancing his worries would evaporate. He did feel sorry for whoever had to sit beside his best friend though, since he had a habit of slapping or gripping the closest person to him when he was in awe. That would probably be twice as relevant when he watched Hyunggu dance.

There was nothing to do but wait until the showcase was over and speculate what was going to happen. Wooseok wanted to start a betting pool on which of the pair would confess first, which Yuto, Hyojong, Shinwon and surprisingly Hongseok were all more than happy to jump in on. Yanan refrained, trusting his best friend but not enough to put money on him.

Instead, while they waited he talked to Jun more. He found that they had a lot of similar interests and really enjoyed their conversations. It may have come about in a strange and stressful way, but Yanan couldn't deny he was glad it had happened. Jun found the entire situation between their friends hilarious and asked if he could meet them someday to see what kind of people they were to have let it get to such a stage. Yanan found himself happily agreeing without thinking twice about it.

Sometime after nine, Taeyang sent a garbled mess of a text into the group chat before leaving and the others were only left to speculate what it could have meant. They fortunately didn't have to wait long.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[9:09 pm]_

**YeoPuppy:** I now understand how Jinho and Hongseok felt, you guys are awful >.<

 **DinoBoy:** Yeah, and here I thought I was being fully included in the plans for my own fairytale romance >_<

 **Dawnie:**...ummm...

 **MemeSeok:** In plain language please?

**DinoBoy changed YeoPuppy's nickname to DatingKino**

**DatingKino changed DinoBoy's nickname to DatingYeoone**

**Yuto-DA:** Took you long enough

 **Hui-ting!:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **JinhosBF:** Oh damn.

 **DatingYeoone:** We kissed and now we're going for dinner bye guys ^_^

 **DatingKino:** You're not allowed to ask any questions until tomorrow ^.^

 **TopVisual:** Well, that happened sooner than anticipated.

 **HandsomeModel:** so much for the romantic restaurant confession.

 **HongseoksBF:** Who cares, they're dating!

 **Dawnie:** Finally

 

A huge grin broke across Yanan's face as the realisation kicked in. Changgu and Hyunggu were dating. They had finally gotten together and confessed their feelings and were going on an actual date. He couldn't be happier for his best friend, he deserved the perfect relationship with someone who really cared for him. And finally, it seemed like he had gotten it. 


	18. Dawnie sent a photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to describe the aftermath of 2ggu getting together and setting myself up for even more drama in future...rip

Jinho and Hongseok were dancing around the living room to some cheesy romantic ballad. Yuto was fake gagging from his perch on the kitchen counter and Yanan just filmed them with the intention of posting it to the group chat. They were all waiting not-so-patiently for either Hyunggu or Changgu to crack first and send a message about their date. But as the night went on there was still no word and so Jinho and Hongseok retreated to their room and Yuto joined him on the couch. 

 

"Should we be worried?"

"Why? Do you not have faith in our Changgu?"

"No, it's not that. But he always sent us messages during any of his dates before."

"Yes but this time his date is Hyunggu whom he is probably in love with. And it's their way of getting back at us for keeping the group chats secret."

"You know it was for their own good."

"Of course I do Yuto, and I'm sure they know too. They're just being petty about it."

 

Yuto shrugged in agreement before he let out a 5-second long yawn. Yanan laughed and patted his roommate on the head before encouraging him to go to sleep. He was going to wait up for Changgu no matter the hour. Grumbling, the Japanese boy relented and said his goodnights as he trudged towards their shared room. In order to keep himself awake, Yanan started playing a drama on the tv. He was just starting to feel drowsy when a text notification made him shoot up and scramble for his phone.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[1:11 am]_

**Yeo One and Only:** Yanan, I don't think I have ever been this happy before in my life ♡

 **King of My Heart:** Your date went well then I presume?

 **Yeo One and Only:** It was perfect. We had dinner and Hyunggu loved the flowers I got him and we went for a walk in the park and he kissed me twice! ♡

 **King of My Heart:** I'm so so happy for you Changgu, you deserve this. 

 **King of My Heart:** Are you back in your apartment?

 **Yeo One and Only:** I am, Hyunggu got a taxi back to his dorm and he just messaged me to say he got back safely ♡

 **King of My Heart:** Do you want to get Sunday brunch tomorrow and talk about it? Or have you made plans already?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Can we do dinner instead? I promised Hyunggu I would take him out for breakfast ♡

 **King of My Heart:** Of course we can. You just send me a time and I'll be there.

 **King of My Heart:** Now go to sleep you lovestruck fool.

 **Yeo One and Only:** I will. Goodnight Yanan, thank you so much for everything ♡

 **King of My Heart:** You're welcome Changgu. Goodnight.

 

He fell asleep that night with a huge smile on his face and a heart so full of happiness for his best friend. The next morning Yanan woke up to a pouty Jinho sitting on the end of his bed. Groggy, he asked what was the matter.

 

"Hongseok got a message from Hyunggu at one am this morning."

"Ok? What does that have to do with me?"

"Did you hear from Changgu?"

"Yes. He is very much in love and they're getting breakfast together this morning. Why?"

"They kissed."

"I am aware, twice according to Changgu."

"MY KIDS ARE GROWING UP TOO FAST!"

 

Jinho launched himself at Yanan's chest and snuggled into him. If he had been sitting up fully he probably would have knocked his head against the wall from the force of his shorter roommates attack. The shouting woke up a cranky Yuto in the other bed, and he proceeded to throw a pillow at Yanan before curling up in a ball under his covers. Yanan vaguely wondered what he had done in a previous life to be subjected to this. His tiredness overcame him again soon afterwards and so Yanan fell asleep with a clingy Jinho lying on his chest. 

When he woke up a few hours later, finally feeling well-rested, Yanan was still being pinned to his bed by their eldest friend. Sighing, he shook his shoulders to rouse him so they could both get up and eat breakfast. Yuto appeared shortly after they did, whining about his beauty sleep being interrupted. Yanan just rolled his eyes and poured him some coffee. 

Changgu sent him another message just before he was due to meet with Hyunggu for breakfast, and it consisted almost entirely of heart emojis. The other two laughed when he showed them his phone, but they were all happy for their friend. After breakfast, Yanan reluctantly admitted he needed to go and study some more. So after a quick shower and saying goodbye to his roommates who were having a lazy day, he set off for his favourite study spot. On the way there, he decided to take care of some housekeeping business.

 

**[kimdoyoung]**

_[10:03 am]_

**YanAn:** I am delighted to inform you that Changgu and his crush are now officially dating.

 **kimdoyoung:** That is a wonderful development. I must congratulate him in class tomorrow.

 **kimdoyoung:** Thank you for letting me know.

 **YanAn:** No problem at all. Thank you for your assistance.

 **kimdoyoung:** You're very welcome, if I can help again in future don't hesitate to let me know.

 **YanAn:** Likewise.

 

**[Papa Bird]**

_[10:07 am]_

**Angel Face:** How does next Saturday suit you for dinner and drinks? I have a few more friends I want to invite.

 **Papa Bird:** I can make that work. I'll find someone else to load Lucas onto for the night since Xiening will be joining us I assume?

 **Angel Face:** You can call her Sally, and yes she will be coming. And two other friends of mine from work.

 **Papa Bird:** Are they also Chinese?

 **Angel Face:** Wow how did you guess.

 **Papa Bird:** In that case can I bring a friend of mine too? He's a year younger than us but he could do with meeting some new people.

 **Angel Face:** Sure, the more the merrier. See if we can get a time that suits everyone.

 **Papa Bird:** You realise you're going to have to make a group chat for this to work, right?

 **Angel Face:** I'm rather sick of group chats but I suppose it can't be helped.

 **Angel Face:** I'm making you a moderator though.

 **Papa Bird:** Fair enough.

 

**[Unnamed Group]**

_[10:18 am]_

**YanAn created this group**

**YanAn added QianKun, LiuXieNing, SongYuQi and ChongTingYang to the group**

**YanAn made QianKun a moderator**

 

 **QianKun:** Does that mean I can add people?

 **YanAn:** Yes, please add your friend.

**QianKun added DongSiCheng to the group**

**YanAn named the group China Line Dinner Time**

**QianKun:** You're spending too much time on the internet.

 **YanAn:** It's my friend Wooseok's influence, I can't help it.

 

 

He finally reached his desk and as usual, it was silent and empty. Muting all of his group chats, Yanan sat down and began to set himself up for studying. Thanks to his late night he was still rather tired, and so he decided to only do one essay before going back home. There was no point pushing himself too hard because he knew that wouldn't help in the slightest.

After a few hours, Yanan decided to call it a day. He was beginning to get a headache and it looked like it was about to start raining - and he didn't have an umbrella. Hurriedly, he packed up all his study materials and made his way to the front of the building. Just his luck, as he was about to step outside the clouds opened and it started storming. Unwilling to sit in the deserted building and wait for the weather to clear, he looked to his friends for assistance.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[2:00 pm]_

**TopVisual:**  I don't suppose anyone is around the humanities building with an umbrella right now?

 **Yuto-DA:**  I have the same problem as you, except I'm stranded in the gym

 **TopVisual:** What happened to having a lazy day?

 **Yuto-DA:** Coach came to the dorm and picked me up for conditioning

 **TopVisual:** That's not very nice of him.

 **MemeSeok:**  As much as I want to come to save you guys my roommate is in the middle of confessing in our living room and if I try to leave the dorm I might ruin it

 **Hui-ting!:** Dawnie and I are in the coffee shop but we don't have umbrellas either! It wasn't giving rain today!

 **HongseoksBF:** Jinho and I could come to get you if you want?

 **Dawnie:** Why are you using his phone?

 **HongseoksBF:** No reason.

 

**[Small Roommate]**

_[2:05 pm]_

**China Boy:** Should I be turning down Hongseok's offer?

 **Small Roommate:** Please do.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[2:06 pm]_

**Top Visual:** It's ok Hongseok, there's no point dragging you guys all the way on to campus. Thank you though.

 **DatingYeoone:** I'm in my apartment, but if you're stuck my offer is there too ^_^

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[2:08 pm]_

**King of My Heart:** You wouldn't happen to be in Hyunggu's apartment with him, would you?

 **Yeo One and Only:**...maybe  >.<

 **King of My Heart:** As long as you're using protection.

 **Yeo One and Only:** OMG NO THERE'S NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENING! >.<

 **King of My Heart:** If you say so.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[2:10 pm]_

**TopVisual:**  @HandsomeModel you're my last hope.

 **HandsomeModel:**  sorry Yanan but i'm on a bus heading home to my parents right now, otherwise i would be there in a second.

 **TopVisual:** Oh well, thanks anyway guys. I'll just wait it out.

 **DatingKino:** Why don't you ask your boyfriend to come over? Surely he would do that for you ^.^

 **MemeSeok:** Ummm...

 

**[Small Roommate]**

_[2:15 pm]_

**Small Roommate:** So you haven't broken the news to Changgu about your fake boyfriend yet?

 **China Boy:** He ditched me for breakfast, I was going to tell him at dinner. It will be easier explained in person.

 **Small Roommate:** Mmhmmm...

 

**[Hui!]**

_[2:15 pm]_

**Hui!:** Wait, does Changgu not know we were making it up!?

 **YanAn:** Not yet, I haven't exactly had a chance to talk to him about it. He has been very preoccupied with his own boyfriend.

 **Hui!:** So that means Hyunggu doesn't know either?!

 **YanAn:** Unless one of you told him then no. I'll clear it all up tonight don't worry.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[2:16 pm]_

**DatingYeoone:** That's a great idea ggu ♡ Yanannies boyfriend sounds like exactly the kind of guy who would do that ^_^

 **Dawnie:** Ah yes, Yanan's boyfriend who also happens to be a junior of Hui's

 **DatingKino:** Isn't it crazy how things like that work out? ^.^

 **Yuto-DA:** Totally

 

**[Yuto-kun]**

_[2:19 pm]_

**Yuto-kun:** I know they say loves makes you blind but this is on another level

 **Yanan-ge:** Tell me about it.

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[2:19 pm]_

**DatingYeoone:** So is your prince coming to your rescue Annie? ^_^

 **TopVisual:** I didn't ask him.

 **Dawnie:** Why ever not? You guys are apparently super cute together

 **Dawnie:** I wouldn't know, because I've never seen you together, but Hui says it so it must be true...

 **JinhosBF:** Who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?

 **Hui!:** Don't mind him, he's just upset because they're out of his favourite pastry in the café!

 **Hui!:** But Yanan, you should message Jun! Get him to come and rescue you!

 **Dawnie:** And send proof

 

**[Small Roommate]**

_[2:24 pm]_

**Small Roommate:** Do you need an out?

 **China Boy:** No I can deal with it, thanks.

 

**[My Boyfriend Jun]**

_[2:24 pm]_

**My Boyfriend Yanan:** Hey, what are you doing right now?

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** Just chilling in a friend's dorm.

**My Boyfriend Jun sent a photo:**

**My Boyfriend Jun:** What's up?

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** Can I ask you a favour?

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** Of course, anything for you my darling.

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** Are you far from the humanities building? I'm kinda stuck in the rain without an umbrella.

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** Oh god, it's pouring out you're going to catch a cold!

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** Get inside and I'll be there in like fifteen minutes.

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** Thank you, you're a lifesaver.

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** What are boyfriends for? ;)

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[2:28 pm]_

**TopVisual sent a screenshot**

**TopVisual:** @Dawnie happy now?

 **Dawnie:** Quite

 **DatingKino:** Aaahhhh~ Yanan that's so cute! ^.^

 **DatingYeoone:** You deserve someone like that, he seems lovely ^_^

 **MemeSeok:** Why am I the only single one here?

 **Yuto-DA:** You're actually not

 **HandsomeModel:** perhaps the rest of us are single by choice though.

 **Hui-ting!:** I have never known Shinwon to date anyone before, so it must be by choice!

 **JinhosBF:** For sure, because it certainly isn't for lack of visuals.

 **TopVisual:** Good thing looks aren't everything though.

 **Dawnie:** Yeah coming from an actual model dating someone who looks like that

 **HongseoksBF:** Ok Hui, actually control your boyfriend.

 

Yanan decided to turn off his data before things got out of hand, he didn't want to be involved in couples spats today. Not while he was currently getting dripped on by the rain and his hair was being blown into his face. He should have gone back inside the building, but for some reason, his feet stayed glued to the cement. He was beginning to despair of Jun ever showing when, like a scene in a movie, an orange umbrella rounded the corner.

It occurred to him briefly that this was his first time meeting Jun in person and at that, his heart fluttered a little. Which was weird, because he and Jun had only known each other for all of 24 hours and they weren't really dating. There wasn't much time to dwell on those feelings though, because suddenly he was standing in front of him and holding the umbrella over both of their heads. 

 

"You were supposed to wait inside."

"Oh-oops?"

 

The other laughed at that which made Yanan giggle in return. His heart was fluttering even worse now despite his best intentions. There was just something about Jun's presence that made him feel excited for no particular reason. The lack of sleep must have been really having an effect on him. Jun reached up and brushed some stray hairs off Yanan's forehead before smiling and moving to stand beside him looking out at the campus.

 

"So, would you like to go for coffee or would you rather I walk you home?"

"Umm, I haven't eaten yet so, do you want to get food?"

"You haven't eaten? Unacceptable! Let me feed you!"

 

Jun linked his arm with Yanan's while somehow managing to keep the umbrella perfectly upright over their heads. The pair made their way out into the downpour, standing close to fit under the small protection it offered them. As they walked Jun kept up a constant, bright conversation. It was comfortable, despite their short time knowing one another, and Yanan found himself relaxing in his company. It wasn't until they arrived at Jun's destination that Yanan began to panic a little.

 

"Wait, you want to eat here?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

 

There was one problem, mainly that Yanan could see Hui and Hyojong sitting right inside the café and he did not want to deal with them right now. So he tried to come up with an excuse on the spot. That was never one of his strong suits unfortunately.

 

"Um, well, my friend works here? And he doesn't know about - us?"

"Oh, sure! There's another place about five minutes from here, would that be ok?"

"Absolutely, thank you for understanding."

 

He just grinned and began leading Yanan away from the shop. It was only when they were sitting down in a quaint little sandwich bar that he let out a relieved sigh. They talked about all sorts as they had their lunch, it was nice getting to speak so openly with someone in Chinese about university life. When they finished Yanan pulled out his wallet to pay but Jun forcibly took care of the whole bill despite the blondes protests. 

 

"It's my treat Yanan, you can get it next time."

 

Jun threw a flirty wink his way which Yanan just rolled his eyes at, struggling to hide the smile on his face. The rain had eased a little when they walked out, but the umbrella was still required. It seemed like the campus was completely deserted, puddles decorating the empty pathways. It took quite a lot of convincing for Yanan to get Jun to part ways at the entrance to the dorm blocks. The elder wanted to walk him all the way back to his dorm, but Yanan was firm and eventually they reached an agreement. They waved goodbye and just as Jun was leaving Yanan remembered something.

 

"Oh, hang on a second!"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Don- I was planning a dinner with some Chinese friends of mine for Saturday night, would you like to come?"

"I'd love to! Send me the details and I'll be there."

 

With a promise to add Jun to the group chat, they finally separated and Yanan made his way back up to his dorm. When he got inside and flopped down on his bed, clothes slightly damp from the air outside, Yanan realised how much time he had spent with the other without noticing. There were several missed notifications from all his group chats, and so he decided to go through them one-by-one.

 

**[Yeo One and Only]**

_[2:35 pm]_

**Yeo One and Only:** I demand a selca of you and your boyfriend together ^.^

_[3:29 pm]_

**King of My Heart:** Sorry Changgu I don't have one.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Maybe that's for the best, too many visuals in one place would be dangerous ^.^

 **Yeo One and Only:** Are we still on for dinner later? ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Of course. I had lunch with Jun just there so let's make it a little later?

 **Yeo One and Only:** Sure thing! How about 8? ^.^

 **King of My Heart:** Sounds good. Come over here and we'll decide where to go then.

 **Yeo One and Only:** Ok, I'll see you shortly before 8 ^.^

 

**[Hui!]**

_[2:39 pm]_

**Hui!:** Yanan, I'm really sorry about how Dawnie was acting.

_[3:36 pm]_

**YanAn:** It's alright Hui, I'm not upset or anything.

 **Hui!:** That's a relief! He just isn't a fan of fake dating, so he was a little touchy.

 **YanAn:** I understand don't worry. I'm going to clear everything up with Changgu tonight.

 **Hui!:** You're a real angel!

 

**[China Line Dinner Time]**

_[2:50 pm]_

**DongSiCheng:** Ummm,,, Kun-ge what is this?

 **QianKun:** A simpler way to make group plans than everyone communicating separately.

_[2:58 pm]_

**SongYuQi:** So are you all Yanan's other Chinese friends?! Awesome!!

 **LiuXieNing:** The dinner plans went from two to six very quickly.

_[3:41 pm]_

**YanAn:** Group dinners are fun you're just jealous.

 **ChongTingYang:** Can I change my name? No one calls me this!

 **LiuXieNing:** You and me both.

**YanAn set ChongTingYang's nickname as Elkie**

**YanAn set LiuXieNing's nickname as Sally**

**YanAn set QianKun's nickname as Mom**

**YanAn added WenJunHui to the chat**

**YanAn:** Everyone be nice.

 **Mom:** You're an ass.

**Mom changed their nickname to Kun**

**Kun set DongSiCheng's nickname to Winwin**

**Winwin:** Ge,,, why?

 **Kun:** Because it's cute.

**Elkie set SongYuQi's nickname as Baby**

**Baby:** I refuse!! Change it!!

 **YanAn:** You're the youngest here though.

**Sally changed Baby's nickname to Yuqi**

**Yuqi:** Sally-jie is my new favourite person!

 **WenJunHui:** I don't know you but I am determined to fight for that title.

 **WenJunHui sent a photo:**

**YanAn:** You got back to your dorm ok?

 **WenJunHui:** I did indeed! Thanks again for coming to lunch with me angel.

 **YanAn:** I should be thanking you for your help earlier. And the food. I'll get you back for it.

 **Kun:** Interesting.

 **Kun:** Are you another one of Yanan's friends Junhui?

 **WenJunHui:** I suppose you could say that ;)

**YanAn set WenJunHui's nickname as Jun**

**YanAn:** Is everyone ok to get dinner together on Saturday evening?

 **Kun:** Don't think you're getting off that easily.

**Kun set YanAn's nickname as Suspicious**

**Elkie:** Now now boys, take it to a private chat.

**Elkie changed Suspicious's nickname to Yanan**

**Yanan:** Thanks Elkie.

 **Yanan:** So, dinner?

 

**[Ten~tastic!]**

_[3:00 pm]_

**Dawnie:** So I left Hui at his apartment and was just minding my own business walking home when all of a sudden...

_[3:05 pm]_

**Yuto-DA:**  Did it kill you, or are you being dramatic?

 **HandsomeModel:** this is a cranky hyojong we're talking about, it's always the second option.

 **Dawnie:** You guys are no fun

 **HandsomeModel:** actually that's hongseok.

 **Dawnie:** True, but anyway, prepare yourselves

 **MemeSeok:** Am Prepared™

**Dawnie sent a photo:**

**Dawnie sent a photo:**

**Dawnie sent a photo:**

**Dawnie:** Care to explain @DatingKino @DatingYeoone ?

 **DatingYeoone:** We're cute together ^_^

 **DatingKino:** Thank you for the pictures Hyojong ^.^

 **MemeSeok:** I guess I'll just go be a bitter single elsewhere

 **Yuto-DA:** Did your roommate sort everything out?

 **MemeSeok:** Yeah, who would have known she actually liked him back

 **MemeSeok:** Shocker

 **Yuto-DA:** Come pick me up from the gym and we can be salty singles together

 **HandsomeModel:** so if wooseok is bitter and yuto is salty, what am i?

 **JinhosBF:** Dumb.

_[3:56 pm]_

**TopVisual:** Shinwon is like sour candy.

 **Hui-ting!:** Explain?

 **TopVisual:** Not for everyone but somebodies favourite.

 **DatingYeoone:** Our Yanannie is so good with realationship things, it's no wonder he has an angel boyfriend ^_^

 **Dawnie:** Yeah that's it for sure

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Including all my China line babies because they're all my biases? Bitch maybe...


	19. Are you sure you're not dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanan comes clean to his best friend, but his "boyfriend" has a favour to ask.

Wen Junhui was the perfect package. He was funny, sweet, kind, talented and extremely handsome. These were all well-known facts, which was probably why Changgu looked so shocked when Yanan broke the truth to him about their "relationship". Originally, he had planned to break the news to him gently, when he was in a good mood over food and his own new boyfriend. However, Yanan hadn't even made it to the living room yet and his best friend was already grilling him over it, so he just bluntly told him the truth. Now they were sitting in a weird silence waiting for the other to break it.

 

"So, the reason you never told me about your boyfriend was because you didn't have one?"

"Yeah. To be perfectly honest, I have no idea what happened in the conversation for it to lead to that explanation."

"Then why do you have pictures of him on your phone? Why did you guys go for food today?"

"Hui sent me photos of him and his contact details, so we have spoken a bit. Plus, there was no one else around to rescue me from the rain."

"But, your contact names? And he called you cute pet names too."

"His idea, we decided to just play along with it while it lasted."

 

Changgu sat further back on the couch and looked deep in thought. The blonde felt bad for his best friend, but there was also a sense of relief that he didn't have to lie about it anymore. After confirming, again, that he and Jun were really just strangers turned new friends Yanan convinced Changgu to go with him for dinner as they had planned before.

Over the course of their meal, his best friend forgave the act he had to put on and instead they got to talking about his own relationship. Yanan had never been happier for the shorter male. He was practically glowing as he spoke about Hyunggu, and their night passed by quickly. It was only as they were leaving the restaurant that Changgu made a decent point that Yanan had forgotten about.

 

"So, we should probably let Hyunggu know you're not really dating Jun."

"Oh yeah. Well, it would make more sense for me to break it to him, right?"

"Probably, but he was so happy for you when he thought you were in a relationship. I think he knows of Jun too and he kept talking about how great you guys were together."

"Then, are you saying you want to tell him?"

"I think you should tell him, in person. But I should be there too, in case he gets really upset."

 

With that agreed, Yanan pulled out his phone to make the necessary arrangements.

 

**[Cutie Kino]**

_[9:44 pm]_

**Yanannie:** Hey Hyunggu, can we talk?

 **Cutie Kino:** Of course! Is this about me dating Changgu? Do I have to win your approval as his best friend? >_< 

 **Yanannie:** No no it's nothing like that. I think you guys are perfect together and I'm really happy for you both.

 **Cutie Kino:** Oh...that's such a relief ^_^

 **Cutie Kino:** What did you need to talk about then? Is it serious >_<

 **Yanannie:** It's not really serious, don't worry. I would like to tell you in person though.

 **Cutie Kino:** Alright. Why don't you come to the café in the morning while I'm working and we can talk then? ^_^

 **Yanannie:** That sounds great. Is ten alright with you?

 **Cutie Kino:** It's perfect! I'll see you then Yanannie ^_^

 

After confirming with Changgu that ten am suited him too, Yanan said his goodnights and headed back to his own apartment. When he got back he had something important he needed to do, but unfortunately, he got sidetracked by his roommates. Yuto and Jinho were having what sounded like a heated argument in the living room. It was over something ridiculous but he was still needed to diffuse the situation. Any disagreements that happened between the three roommates were never that serious and never lasted long. So once the pair had made up and were settling down to watch a movie, the blonde retreated to his room. His exhaustion from the day caught up with him and so he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Monday morning rolled around far too soon for Yanan's liking. Not only did he have an exam that afternoon, but he also had to meet with Hyunggu this morning to explain the dating situation. After sending Changgu a text to remind him about their ten am plans, the blonde went to shower and get ready for the day. After a light breakfast, Yanan said goodbye to Jinho and headed to the café where Hyunggu worked.

He arrived a little before ten, and with Changgu confirming he was almost there the Chinese boy walked inside to get his much-needed coffee. Hyunggu greeted him brightly when he made it to the counter, and his wide smile was just as good as caffeine to lift his tired spirits. The shop was busy, so Yanan indicated he would sit at a table and wait for Hyunggu to get a break to talk. A few minutes later Changgu arrived too, and Yanan's heart soared when he watched the new couple together.

 

"Ggu!!"

 

Hyunggu's face lit up with an impossibly bright smile at the sight of his boyfriend. It was so sweet to see how much adoration they had for one another. Yanan couldn't make out their conversation, but Changgu pointed over to where the blonde was sitting before giving the barista a peck on the cheek over the counter. To say the youngers face was shocked would be an understatement, and even Yanan was surprised by his best friends confidence. Changgu skipped over to the table and sat down with a glowing grin.

 

"Morning Annie!"

"Good morning Changgu."

 

It was impossible to keep the smile from his face when he saw how incredibly happy Changgu looked in this moment. If there was anyone who deserved a relationship so full of pure joy it was his best friend. They spent a while just chatting away until Hyunggu finally got a chance to come over and sit with them. The couple shared a chaste kiss which caused the younger to smile so brightly and Changgu even giggled. They were the textbook definition of a puppy-love couple.

 

"So, what did you need to talk to me about Yanan?"

"Well, it's about Jun."

"Your boyfriend? What about him? Did you want help setting up a surprise for him, or would you like to go on a double date?"

"No, no. I - well, the truth is, we ar-"

"Moving in together?! Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I knew Hao was being weird for a reason!"

"Hyunggu no! We're not really dating an- wait, who's Hao?"

 

The younger boy's face fell completely, and Yanan immediately felt guilty for breaking the news to him in such a harsh way. But he was extremely confused. Where on earth did Hyunggu get that idea from? Across the table, Changgu was gently cradling Hyunggu close to him, and Yanan knew he had some explaining to do and answers to find.

 

"See, until Friday I never even knew Jun. Hui just used me dating him as an excuse to get out of a sticky situation so we wouldn't reveal our plan for getting you two together. I know him now, we have talked a bit and we went for lunch yesterday. But we were just playing along. I'm really sorry."

"I know you were really excited for them, so that's why I told Yanan he should tell you in person."

"Are you sure you're not dating?"

"Well, yeah. I'm pretty sure. We're just friends."

"I - um, well, thank you for telling me. But, I'm really confused?"

"Yeah, I am too. Why did you think I was going to say we were moving in together?"

"Oh, right. Well, I knew of Jun through a friend of mine in the dance club, Minghao. And since the showcase he has been acting a little weird, so I thought it was because of your relationship with Jun."

"We just told you guys about it though, I don't understand why his friend would know about us pretending to date."

 

Now Yanan was even more confused. Unfortunately, Hyunggu had no more answers and had to go back to work. Thanking him for the coffee, Yanan decided he needed to go somewhere to think and figure out what was happening. Changgu said he would stay a little longer, and so with a lot on his mind, the blonde headed towards campus. He knew just where to go to sort out his thoughts. 

Since most of the music performances and exams were over for the semester, the piano cells were basically empty. Yanan took the room furthest from the entrance to the building and shut the door securely behind him. He had an exam in three hours but knew he wouldn't be able to focus on the material until he had figured out what was happening with this new surprising situation. First things first, he needed to talk to Jun.

 

  **[** **My Boyfriend Jun]**

_[11:04 am]_

**My Boyfriend Yanan:** Hey, do you have a few minutes to talk?

_[11:11 am]_

**My Boyfriend Jun:** Sounds serious, is everything alright?

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** Since my two friends are together now I decided to tell them the truth about us.

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** But Hyunggu thought we were a real couple because he heard it from someone else too.

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** Do you know anything about it?

 **My Boyfriend Jun:**...Hyunggu is in the dance club isn't he?

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** He is, along with someone called Minghao?

 **My Boyfriend Jun sent a photo:**  

 **My Boyfriend Jun:** You're not allowed to be mad at me ok?

 **My Boyfriend Yanan:** I'm just really confused, that's all.

 

Yanan was surprised when his phone started ringing and Jun's caller ID showed on screen. He picked up and held it to his ear, waiting for the other Chinese male to speak first.

 

"Hey Yanan."

"Hi Jun. Was the phone call necessary?"

"Umm, I'd rather say what I have to in words than texts, is that ok?"

"Of course, it's not a problem. So, who's Minghao?"

 

Jun spilt everything in a very short period of time, and if he hadn't been so used to his friend's relationship drama Yanan might have felt a little overwhelmed. As it was, he just listened to his 'boyfriend' explain about his very cute younger friend that he had been hopelessly crushing on for a long time. He apologised profusely for using Yanan as an excuse to make him jealous, but the blonde reassured him it was alright. 

 

"So, what is your plan exactly? I told Hyunggu we're not dating and he knows your friend."

"I suppose I should come clean, or maybe just tell him we broke up or something. It's not right to trick him like this."

"You should use this as a chance to confess too, it sounds like you really like him."

"I would, only he's been avoiding me since he found out about us."

 

A little more talking and the pair finally came up with a plan for Jun's confession. Yanan was happy for his new friend, it seemed like he really was head over heels for this guy, and anyone who was friends with Hyunggu had to be a great person. Eventually, they had to end their call so Yanan could study for his test. But before doing that, he initiated step one of his plan to get Jun an actual boyfriend.

 

**[China Line Dinner Time]**

_[11:58 am]_

**Yanan added XuMingHao to the chat**

**Yanan:** It's a good thing I haven't booked a table yet.

**Jun set XuMingHao's nickname as The8**

**Jun:** Hao! Welcome to the chat, we're all going for dinner on Saturday want to come?

 **The8:** Um? 

 **Winwin:** Minghao,,, Funny meeting you here

 **The8:** Hi Sicheng, are you going to this dinner?

 **Winwin:** Kun-ge will force me out of the dorm if I don't

 **The8:** Guess I'm in.

 

Yanan switched off his phone and focused on the material in front of him. He had wasted a lot of time talking with Jun and now he really needed to study. Hopefully their plan would work out for the best and yet another one of his friends would end up in a loving relationship with someone they deserved to be with.

If Wooseok was bitter, Yuto was salty and Shinwon was sour; Yanan wondered what he was. Someone who set up three couples for their happily ever afters but had yet to find his own.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry. To be perfectly honest, everything that happened really hurt me and I struggled to even listen to any of their music without feeling a hollow ache in my chest. But leaving this just sitting here just didn't feel right. I had most of this chapter already written so I just decided to post it. Next chapter is going to be the end. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a text fic and the idea for it came to me in a dream. Originally I was going to write it for Astro but I feel like the Pentagon tag needs more love! 
> 
> You can come yell at me on [tumblr](http://impy96.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/aimee_traynor96) if you'd like! And be sure to leave a comment if you have any suggestions or ideas for future chapters!


End file.
